Second Ace at Fairy tail
by subaru10
Summary: Luffy is somehow thrown into the world of Fairy Tail, and joins the guild, where he becomes one of the most powerful mages within it's ranks and turns into quite the lady magnet, but how can he return back home to his world so he can continue his adventures? find out!, almostTooOP!Luffy, Luffy x harem. Rated M for swearing and sexual content [SUBARU10.EXE IS REPAIRING!]
1. Luffy in Fairy tail!

**HELLO! And welcome to my new story "Second Ace At Fairy Tail!. i Do enjoy Fairy tail a lot, and i wanted to make a story like this. This is gonna be a side project when i'm not updating the main story om my account, this will be a LuffyXHarem story, you have been warned if you don't like that type of story.**

 **Another thing i want to put out is that i used a different program to write this chapter, so if it seems different in some ways than this may be the cause, but no worries, i will be returning to my old program soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail. All Credits goes to their respective Mangakas! Now onto Chapter 1. PEACE**

* * *

Luffy woke up with a terrible headache, he didn't remember anything... at least until he got to clear his head a little.

As he looked around he noticed that he was in some sort of infirmary or at least a resting room, and his Haki told him that there were people outside, powerful people. It was then his brain started to tick... were these people hostile? They couldn't be, or did he end up here by accident? Truthfully he didn1t have a clue.. that was until the door opened and two people came in, one extremely short elderly man, a man who Luffy almost thought was Shanks for a moment, but quickly noticed that this man had two hands and orange hair.

The two men stopped, and the elderly man spoke up, "I see that you're awake, that's good, you surpassed all my expectations, when we found you you looked like you were at the gate of death, but now you look just fine" the man spoke, while the orange haired man nodded.

Luffy stared at them for a few moments, out of all the people he sensed these two were without a doubt the two strongest, as their energy levels were trough the roof, and he doubt that he would be able to beat both of them if they revealed to be hostile. ( _ **A/N: Luffy senses their magical energy, but he doesn't know that it's magic yet)**_

Luffy snapped out of his spacing and asked, "Who are you guys? And how the heck are you two so powerful?"

This seemed to surprise both of them, and the old man answered "Apologies for our lack of manners, my name is Makarov Dreyar, and I'm the master of the guild Fairy tail" the old man named Makarov said in an apologizing matter, "And my name is Gildarts Clive, i'm this guilds Ace" the orange haired man named Gildarts continued before he asked Luffy "Who are you?"

Luffy, who was trying to wreck his brain on what a guild was heard Gildarts question and answered "My name is Monkey D. Luffy" he said with a grin on his face, before he asked in a more serious matter "Where am I?"

Makarov answered this question, You my boy, are in the infirmary of the Guild known as Fairy tail, Gildarts found you four days ago right in the outskirts of Mongolia."

This however only caused more questions in Luffy's head, Mongolia? Never heard of that island before. And why was I out for four days? Argh.. my brain hurts!* Luffy thought, as his pain was clearly visible on his face, and of course it was noticed by both Makarov and Gildarts, who decided to let the boy rest a bit more before they asked any more questions.

"We will let you get some more rest until you get better, it looks like you're In pain right now" Makarov said, as they both turned around to leave before Luffy asked what seemed like the dumbest question ever asked.

"Where is Mongolia?"

* * *

Two more days had gone by since Luffy woke up, and in these two days Makarov, Gildarts and Luffy had caught up on different things like:

-What a Guild was

-What the grand line and New World was

-Were Mongolia was

-What the world government were _**(A/N: Luffy explained how corrupted it was in his world)**_

\- What magic was.

And now it was Luffy's turn again, he was currently explaining what devil fruits were (Luffy had mentioned them after Gildarts explained his magic, and Luffy said it was just like Whitebeard's Devil fruit powers)

"So Luffy, what are these Devil fruits that you mentioned? And who is this Whitebeard you talk about?"

"Devil fruits are these dangerous but awesome special fruits that taste terrible, but it gives you special powers, but it takes away your ability to swim. There is three different types of devil fruits, Zoan, Paramecia and Logia." Luffy answered Makarov, who gave him a nod that told Luffy to continue

"Paramecia Devil fruits gives your body all sorts of abilities, I ate a paramecia called the _**Gum Gum fruit (Gomu Gomu no Mi for you One piece fans who enjoy the original names)**_ and it turned my body to rubber" Luffy said as he pulled in his cheek, and to Makarov and Gildarts surprise, the cheek stretched to inhuman lengths, before he released it, and the cheek flew back in place with a "Snap" sound,"

"Amazing.." Makarov mumbled, before he said loudly "Continue please"

"Zoan Devil fruits gives you the ability to turn yourself 100% into any type of animal, or you can turn your body into an hybrid between human and animal, Luffy started, "The Zoan Devil fruits is yet again put in different classes, for example you have the mythical and ancient Zoan types. The ancient Zoan types allows you to turn into pre-historic animals or people like dinosaurs or buddha (Makarov and Gildarts didn't know who Buddha was but decided to go with it, they were already amazed enough with the Zoan Devil fruits). And then, you have the mythical Zoan types, which allows you to turn into mythical creatures like a phoenix or a dragon" Luffy ended.

At this information both of the strongest members of Fairy tail were dumbstruck, they couldn't believe such powerful things existed in Luffy's world (both of them had accepted that Luffy was from another world, and Luffy had partly accepted that he was in a new world) But Gildarts was observant.

"You haven't mentioned the last type, Logia was it?" he said. And Luffy nodded in response

"Yes, Last but not least we have the Logia types, which is considered to be the most powerful type of the three types. Logia devil fruits allows you to control, manipulate, create and even become an element like Fire, smoke, sand, lightning, ice, light or magma, there are a few not so known Logias and one that especially sticks out from the rest, but the reason for why Logias are considered to be the strongest type is because of this" Luffy said as he took a totally -coincidentally-just-laying-around spear and penetrated himself with it, causing the two men to alert, but they were stopped, as Luffy drew the spear out of his stomach, revealing an open hole trough his body, but the edge of the hole were covered in flames, and suddenly the hole closed, and the flames disappeared, revealing his body, completely unharmed.

Makarov and Gildarts were almost at a loss of words as they sat down again, and so did Luffy as he finished, "The reason is that Logias has the ability to turn any part of their bodies into their elements to faze trough physical attacks, which makes them seem almost invincible for most people.

Makarov, who had gotten over the amazement of Devil fruits nodded "I've heard about magic that does similar. And Gildarts continued "i've heard that phantom lord has an member that can do something similar, but tell me Luffy, did you eat two devil fruits?"

Luffy looked at him and nodded "I ate the Paramecia _**Gum Gum Fruit (Gomu Gomu no Mi)**_ and the Logia type _**Flame Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi)**_ Luffy said, as his left hans stretched while his right hand suddenly exploded into flames.

"Amazing.. "Makarov said for the... god how many times these past days.

"Normally, a person would die if they ate two devil fruits, but I didn't, I guess i'm really lucky" Luffy grinned.

* * *

The next day.

"Well Luffy, you are now cleared to leave" Makarov Said, s Luffy stood in front of the door with his new world cloth on (the open red vest, yellow sash, blue shorts, sandals and of course his straw hat on his back.

"Welcome to Fairy tail Luffy" Makarov greeted as he opened the door, and let Luffy into the main part of the building.

* * *

(From the Guilds point of view)

The guild were extra excited today, they knew that their guest would be able to go today, and they got to see him. But first the master had to talk to him a bit, so the guild had gone back to it's noisy old self again, which meant tables flying everywhere, and people fighting. An old teen shouted some stuff about being a man, a girl brown hair was annoyed, as she didn't get to drink in peace, and of course in the middle of the wreckle was four teens, a pink haired boy and a stripping black haired boy were trowing lame insults at each other, while a blue cat was commenting on the lameness of the Insults, and some distance away from them was two girls fighting, one red haired girl, and one white haired girl were punching at each other, while trowing just as lame insults at the boys, while what looked like the younger sister of the white haired girl commented on the lame insults of the two girls.

"ICE PRICK!"

"FLAME FOR BRAINS

"ARMOURED WEARING SLUT!

"WHITE HEAIRED WEAKLING!

"Lame insults guys/girls" the blue cat and the younger white haired girl said in union, while the rest of the guild tried to stay away from their range

"Is Natsu and Gray still at it?" one of the elderly members asked as he dodged a flying chair

"Yeah, and whats the deal with Erza and Mira over there?" asked another man with purple hair who used his purple flames to catch another barrel flying at light speeds.

"they're gonna destroy the entire guild if they keep this up!" said a random member

However, everyone suddently froze and dropped everything they had in their hands when the infirmary door opened, and revealed a long muscular but skinny boy with a straw hat on his head.

* * *

 **Well. Nothing more to say here. if you liked it please give the story a review and a favorite etc. and as always, i'll se ya around. PEACE**


	2. Luffy vs Natsu, Erza and Mira

**Chapter 2 is here, i really enjoyed to write this chapter. i hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Luffy got a good look at the area he entered, it greatly resembled a dining area, it had tables and benches, the only real problem was that UNLIKE a normal dining area the tables here was either broken, flipped or simply overun by the people of this guild.

However, his attention turned to Makarov who had started to shake, before he suddently grew really tall before he shouted "YOU BRATS! YOU RUINED THE GUILD AGAIN! THE MAGIC COUNCIL IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS YOU FOOLS!"

The already silent guild begun to sweatdrop, before they all took a step to the side, revealing the four teens who was the main course of this destruction, Natsu and Gray was now hugging each other in fright, while Mira and Erza was more calmed.

"You four are to report to my office in a moment!" Makarov said in an annoyed tone as he pointed at the four teens, before he sighted and started to shrink t o his normal size, before he turned around and faced Luffy. "Luffy, this is the rowdy guild known as Fairy tail, Fairy tail, this is our traveling guest, his name is Monkey D. Luffy"

The Guild started to whisper between themselves before casually gretting the newcomer. Luffy politely shoke their hands and said is name, but when he tried to repeat some of the other names he failed, macao turned to marco for example. He then came to Gray, Erza, Mirajane and Natsu.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster" the teen known as gray said, as he shoke Luffys hand. "Hello Gray, my name is Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy replied

As their hands made contact they felt each others powers, as Grays cold and Luffys warm hand turned neutral, while a steam cloud appeared from their hand and rose in the air, gaining the attention of the guild members who already had greeted him. They had felt his warm hand, and now it seemed as cold met heat in that handshake.

Erza was next, she politely took Luffys hand and shoke it while she told him her name, "Hi, my name is Erza scarlet" she said in a polite manner. Luffy smiled and replied "Hello Ersa, my name is Monkey D. Luffy" he said, unknowingly he had misspronounced her name which triggered her, but she let it go for now as she released his hand.

Next was Mirajane, and unlike the polite Erza, Mira was rather rude, but she took his hand never the less and greeted him. "Hi, i'm Mirajane Strauss, but you look like the stupid type that wouldn't remember it, so just call me Mira, i'm the strongest female mage in this guild." she said cockily

"Hello Mira, My name is Monkey D. Luffy, but you look like the type who dosen't care, so you can just call me Luffy. And I have no boubt that you are a very strong mage indeed. Luffy replied, and it shocked the guild. It almost sounded like he was rude to Mira. And NO ONE was rude to Mira. But what surprised them even more was that he wasn't like Natsu (a muscle brain) like they first thought, or not so much at least. He was just bad at names.

Mira also looked surprised, but he was right, it was just that he looked like the stupid type of guy like Natsu, the one who cared but didn't use his Brain. But she shaked it off her quickly, she was still stronger than him, she couldn't sense his Magic power at all.

And last but not least was Natsu himself, who was grinning while he exitely took Luffy's hand

"Hi! My name is Natsu Dragneel" he said loudly. Luffy happily shoke his hand "Hello Natsu, My name is Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy said with a grin. Natsu returned it before he suddently burst out. "You look strong, fight me!" he said as he got in his battle stance.

Luffy grinned before he accepted, much to the guild'd shock. They didn't sense any magical energy from him, but something told them that Luffy would easily beat Natsu.

Luffy then looked back at Makarov, who had the Take-this-outside-please Look-

* * *

(Outside)

The entire guild had gone outside to watch the battle between Natsu and Luffy, the placed bets.. and the bets went mostly to natsu.

READY... GO! Shouted Makarov, signaling that they could start the battle. Natsu instantly charged at Luffy, and while he did so his fists enlighted, suprising Luffy, who started dodging the punches that were trown at him.

This went on for some time, and for each time Luffy dodged, Natsu became a bit more fustrated. But before Natsu could try to punch again, Luffy went for the offensive, and punched Natsu straight in the stomach, sending Natsu flying before he crashed In a tree, which fell upon contact.

Natsu rose weakly, the punch had taken it's toll at him, but he could still preform another attack

" _ **Fire Dragons Roar!"**_ Natsu shouted as he used his fameous breath attack, but Luffy wasen't even fazed at the attack, and he easily avoided it, before he stretched his arm behind him, and twisted it, before he sent it flying at Natsu again.

 _ **Gum Gum Rifle!**_

The Attack was so powerful that it not only knocked Natsu unconscious, but it also sent him flying and crashed in a stone wall, that shatered upon impact, but luckily it stopped Natsu, as he was down for the count.

The Guild was awestruckt, but they had a hard time to decided what they were so amazed by, the fact that Natsu was defeated so fast, or the fact that Luffys arm had stretched. Just what was this all about, so they all turned to Makarov and Gildarts (who suddenly appeared).

"It's a long story, but just see it as some sort of rubber magic, we can explain later." Makarov sighted, and the Guild understood, Elfman had gone and picked up Natsu before carrying him to the infirmary

"I challenge you Luffy!" Erza suddently said, as she stepped forwards and faced Luffy, her sword in hand as she pointed it at Luffy.

Luffy looked supirsed, but accepted it none the less, and once again, they waited for the master to start the fight.

"GO!" the master shouted. And this time it was Luffy's turn to charge, and it was just was Erza hoped for, as she suddently dragged another sword from what seemed out of nowere, causing Luffy to stop and look with stars in his eyes

"SO DAMN COOOOOOOOOOL!" he shouted, Erza just smiled to herself. Her plan ha worked. He was distracted, and she took the opportunity to charge. But as her swords made contact they both broke, but not only that, but she found herself beeing spinned in the air before beeing tossed the same way as Natsu.

When she got up she (as well as the rest of the guild) looked dumstruck, as her brain had problems process what just happened. She remembered that she attacked when he was distracted, but suddently her swords broke and she was tossed, but what amazed her even more was that when she looked back she saw Luffy open both of his fistst, and dropped broken shards of the swords that she had used.

H—He broke my swords?! But how could he break them and toss me?! Is he that fast..*

Her questions were answered when Luffy suddently was in front of her, and punched. But Erza's reflexes kicked in, and just before the punch connected with her armour she had pulled out a shield out of nowere that had tanked the attack, but the shield broke in the procces, but it gave Erza enough time to collect herself, and decided to go physical, and tossed a punch at him, but soon realized it was pointless, as Luffy didn't even try to dodge and took the attack head on, and then she remembered.. *Rubber magic* and her thoughts was again answered when she found out her punch didn't even leave a dent to him, and she also realized that the other fist had connected with her chestplate, sending her flying and breaking her chestplate.

Erza got up and suddently her cloth changed, " _ **Heaven's weel armour!"**_ Erza shouted as she was suddently had a new set of armout on her, and then she took to the air, amazing Luffy yet again. Trowing him of course yet again, and Erza charged yet again, but found that when she made contact that luffy had stopped her, thia time he had one firm hand on her stomach, and his other hand was holding her swordblade, the sounds of gasping guild members was heared yet again, and it increased when Luffy suddently broke her blade, and twisted his hand, pushing Erza back HARD, and she barely managed to stop herself from falling over, and then she rose in the air again, while he pulled out another sword.

Luffy went into an attack stance, but his senses told him to.. Luffy ducked, just as an unsuspecting Mirajane attacked from behind. But she looked diffirent, she was using her _**Take over: Satan soul**_ Magic, and she tried to ambush Luffy, But he had dodged, and with one sharp turin with his body he kicked her in the stomach hard, sending her flying upwards, but she broke the effect, and stayed in the air, much to Luffy's suprise.

"Not bad at all, you have sharp senses rubber boy" Mira teased, and Luffy looked at her dumbfoulded, "Do I know you?" he asked, causing Mira to face palm, "It's me Mira! This is my _**Take over magic: Satan soul,**_ it allows me to take over and become Demons when I defeat them"

"REALLY! THATS TO COOOOOOOOOOL!" Luffy shouted yet again with stars in his eyes. While Erza just glared at her, "What do you think you're doing demon?" she asked in a strict tone. Mira turned around and glared at her before answearing "It's obvious that he kicks your ass six ways to sunday, there is no way you can beat him alone, and it would be boring if I was the strongest female without competition, so I figured that we did a once in a life time team up to give him a proper view on whos boss." she said while cracking her knuckles. Erza didn't like it, but even if she didn't want to admit it it was the truth, she didn't stand a chanse against him alone.

"I don't like it either, but I will accept your offer" Erza said, as they both faced Luffy who still had stars in his eyes, and then they both charged again, Mira was ahead of Erza, and swirled around Luffy, while Erza came charging from above while Luffy was distracted

 ***** Closer...*

*Closer...*

*Atta.. wait... WHAT?!*

Both girls were at a loss of words, Erza's blade was yet again broken, while Mira's attack had backfired, cause Luffy had a firm grip on her tail, and in the next second he kicked Erza in the stomach, sending her flying in another stone wall that was destroyed, knocking her unconscious, as she layed a few feet from where Natsu had been laying before Elfman got him. After that he started to spin with Mira, picking up speed, before he suddently stopped and slammed her into the ground, creating a crator, knocking Mira out unconscious as well.

The guild was silent, before Makarov announced, "The winner is Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

…..

Everyone was now inside the guild, everyone surrounded Makarov, demanding him to explain who Luffy was while Luffy himself had gone to the infirmary with both girls.

"Quiet everyone!" Marakov shouted, before he started, "You may not belive at first, but Luffy is from another world"

* * *

…...

Luffy, Mira, Erza and Natsu came out as Makarov was done explaining everything from Luffy to his real power. He had left out the fact that Luffy could use fire as well. And the four got everyone's attention as they came out.

"So Luffy, I wanted to ask you, why don't you join Fairy Tail until you find a way home?" Makarov asked, and Luffy didn't hesitate to nod with a grin on his face.

"Very well then, where do you want the guild mark and what colour?" Makarov asked as he picked up a stamp from behind the bar. Luffy thought for a bit before he took of his red shirt (much to the girls pleasure) before he said "I want it as big as you can get it on my back, the colour will be white please" he said as he turned around.

"Very well then" Makarov said as he took up a bigger stamp and stamped the mark on his back, before he shouted "WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! LETS CELEBRATE!"

"YEAH!" they all shouted, and begun drinking.

* * *

The party raged on, people laughing, fighiting, and talking. But no one noticed the blond man on the top floor, who was just grinning to himself, before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

"Hey Luffy! Where are you staying tonight?" Erza suddently asked, catching the attention of the rest of the girls, they all hoped that Erza was suggesting the same thing.

"I haven't thought about that" Luffy said before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well until then, you can sleep with us at fairy hills" Erzsa suggested (all the girls had a sudden inner nosebleeds, dirty thoughts and to sya the least they had NO problem letting Luffy sleep at fairy hillsa.

"Really!? Thanks!" Luffy smiled as he thanked a now blushing Erza, who looked away "D-don't mention it."

Unknowingly Luffy was silently cursed by ALL the males except Natsu and Gray.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 will be up soon. As you may see these chapters are longer because i have more inspiration, however i will try to write more on the other story. but if you liked this story please follow and review, if you really liked please favorite. the story sky rockeded in readers LAST NIGHT.. wow.**

 **(Here is the harem list, i don't know if i'll be adding ALL of them)**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**

 **Levy (because f**k you gajeel (he is funny trough)**

 **Lucy (maybe)**

 **lisanna**

 **more will be added. until then. PEACE**


	3. A little bit of Haki and Laxus

**I just needed to get this Chapter out for yo guys, it's kinda rushed, but i still hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Antoher thing to be aware of is that Luffy is a bit smarter in this story, which is why he may seem out of caracter, but i'm working in his personality so NO WORRIES :). I also want to thank all of you who reviewed, telling me what to add/work on :)**

 **Warning: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Luffy laid down on the bed in one of the rooms in Fairy hills, it had taken the girls some time to convince the old lady who owned this place to let Luffy sleep there, but after a while she had finally given in, giving Luffy five days to get enough money to pay for himself or to get his own house.

So now he was currently in his bed, the room was big enough, it had a big bed, a closet, even a bathroom, he had taken off his red vest, revealing his X shaped scar on his chest, and the big Fairy tail mark on his back, he had also kicked off his sandals, and now he was laying in bed with only his shorts on.

It had been a rather strange but exciting day, he had defeated three mages, become a member of the guild, he had made himself some new friends AND he had a place to stay for a few days until he got enough money to pay for himself. It had questioned his mind why he needed to pay to stay, he never needed to pay for himself at the sunny, or at home back in east blue, but he chose not to question it.

"I wonder how I got here.." he asked himself, "Also I'm starving, SANJI! MEA... oh that's right..." he continued as he remembered that Sanji and the rest of his crew wasn't there, he needed to find them quickly. But first he needed to sleep, and to eat of course, perhaps he could ask the guild tomorrow if he could have anything to eat.

* * *

Luffy woke up after what seemed forever of sleeping, and let out a big yawn while he rose out of his bed and stretched before looking out the window, and sure enough it was daytime, it was a cloudy day in Magnolia _ **(A/N: I know that I spelled it wrong in the last chapters)**_ , but it didn't bother him at all, he liked cloudy days.

He threw a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall, it showed him that it was five AM in the morning, perfect, he had a bunch of time for training before he went to the guild, perhaps he could even get himself something to eat while he trained.

As he put on his red shirt he mentally thanked Robin for teaching him the basics of reading a clock, that was one of the many things that he thought he didn't have use for but found out that it could be rather useful.

Luffy left his room, and managed to tip-toe his way to the exit and left the building, was it another thing he learned was that girls didn't like to be woken early, Nami had made sure that he knew, Luffy rubbed the top of his head on the thoughts of being hit by her, it truly was the most painful thing in the world.

Luffy left Fairy hills and took for the woods, and after awhile of walking he found himself an open spot, *perfect* he thought, as he enlightened his body, he had a place to train for the time.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Luffy had just finished his training, he was panting hard and was sweating all over his upper body. He had been there for three hours straight, and now he definitely needed to get something to eat, perhaps he could get something at the guild.

He smiled at the idea,*lets head for t...* his thought quickly stopped as he looked around, he didn't remember where he came from, he was lost, damn it!

Luffy decided to do the only thing that his brain came up with, so he used his legs as springs, before shooting himself far up in the air, high enough so that he could see the Magnolia, and as he was up there he saw the large building that had the guild's mark on it.

"That's must be it!" he shouted to himself before he landed on his feet and sprinted in the way he had seen the building. Unknowingly he was running the wrong way.

* * *

(1 hour later)

Luffy was finally standing in front of the guild's doors, he was panting even harder. It had taken about 55 minutes for him to realize he ran in the wrong direction, so he had jumped in the air, and rocketed his way towards the guild, and now he was finally here. Surprisingly enough he had managed to get a soft landing (he landed without destroying anything) even trough he flew over the entire city in super speed, but hey, at least no damage, Nami would be proud.

After regaining his breath he opened the door and went inside the guild.. just to catch a table flying his way, the front of the table was covered in ice

"What the hell Natsu! A male voice that Luffy recognized as Gray shouted.

"You started this!" Natsu shouted angrily.

Luffy just laughed as he put the table down, they acted just like Zoro and Sanji,

Unknowingly his laughter had gained the attention of the guild, and Natsu was already charging with flaming fists. "FIGHT ME LUFFY!" he shouted as he sent a punch at Luffy, who easily dodged it. And so it went on, Natsu threw fist after fist, while Luffy just grinned and dodged all the punches while he jumped around the guild.

"Damn it! How are you dodging all my attacks?!" Natsu shouted in frustration, while Luffy just smiled, and before Natsu could react Luffy had punched him in the stomach, sending the poor dragon slayer on his knees, while he held his stomach in pain. He sat like that for a few minutes before he rose his head.

"I..m not done ye.." "You should just quit before you get even more humiliated" Gray interrupted, which pissed Natsu off, and before Gray could do anything, Natsu was up in his face, ignoring the immense pain he was in just a few seconds ago

"Why you ice princess"

"You wanna go flame for brains!"

And just like that they were on it again, while Luffy just smiled before he sat down next to Makarov who had seen the entire thing with great interest. And as Luffy sat down, Makarov asked him the very question that had been on his mind since he saw Him fight yesterday.

"Tell me my boy, how did you train to be able to dodge all of Natsu's attacks?" he asked with great interest. Luffy looked at him with a questioning look, before realizing what he was asking about and answered.

"I used something called hak.." he begun, but was interrupted when the door opened, and in came Erza, Mira, Cana, levy and Lisanna, the very presence of Mira and Erza was enough to send shivers down the entire Guild's spine, all except for Luffy, Makarov and A certain blond haired Dreyar who was sitting on the top floor (he wasn't paying attention anyways.)

"Hello there girls" Makarov greeted. Getting a nod from them in response, before their attention went to Luffy who just smiled at them while he rose his hand as a greeting, before he turned back to Makarov and was about to continue, but he was yet interrupted.

"Erza! Fight me! I'm gonna beat you this th." Natsu couldn't even continue before Erza's armored fist connected with Natsu's already wounded stomach, causing him to go down, while gray almost broke down laughing, and yet again Natsu was up in his face and their brawl continued.

"You couldn't even take him out tin can, now he's gonna ruin the guild" Mira stated, gaining a death glare from from Erza, who quickly replied, "Like you could do better demon slut!" and so their fight was on.

Makarov sighted before his attention turned back to Luffy. "you was about to answer my question before we got interrupted" he started, and Luffy nodded before he got back to Makarov.

"It's called Haki"

"Haki? I never heard of that"

"Yup, Haki is a mysterious power that lives inside every living being, and where I come from it's one of the most powerful powers you can have." Luffy finished. Makarov was impressed, while Natsu (who had stopped his fighting and payed attention to what Luffy said) looked at him with a weird look.

"How can being and expert at dodging be one of the most powerful things in your world where you have those devil fruit.. fruits (intentionally intended stupid Natsu is Stupid). Those sounds even more powerful.

"Shut up and let him explain!" Erza commanded in a strict tone, causing Natsu to shut up immediately while Luffy continued.

* * *

(A quick Armament ( _ **Busoshoku)**_ and Observation ( _ **Kenbunshoku)**_ Haki explanation later) _**( I tried over 400 times to write an detailed explanation AND make sure Luffy was as Luffy like as he is in Cannon, and after the 456**_ _ **th**_ _ **attempt I gave up -_-)**_

* * *

Makarov, along with the entire guild who was listening was amazed, Natsu was excited, so was Gray.

"You wouldn't mind showing us these types of Haki" Makarov asked curiously, he wanted to confirm that what he had heard was true, and Luffy nodded, before he stood up.

"Armament Haki!"

His arm suddenly turned black, as if he had dipped it in oil or black paint. While the guild just stared, from their perspective it looked like re-quip magic.

"This is the armament Haki, the ability to turn your will and determination into armor for either attacking or defending, this is also the only effective weapon against Logia users" Luffy explained, as he turned towards Makarov, who was looking at his arm in amazement and wonder, but he was also thinking about something else as well.

 **'** There is no doubt anymore, he is more than cleared for S-class jobs, he might even be more powerful than Laxus, or at least around there, this kid is... something else indeed. I'm glad he is a member of Fairy tail*

Makarov quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and asked Luffy to show him the next type of Haki. The observation Haki as he called it.

Luffy grinned, closed his eyes and turned his back to the guild members who stood behind him, before he asked, "Someone, attack me,"

Natsu took the opportunity and attacked, but before he got very far, Luffy spoke again," A left handed burning fist" before he dodged out of the way, while Natsu and the other guild members just stood still in awe, before Natsu tried again, and again, but failed each time. And each time, Luffy called out the attack that Natsu was using, almost before he even used it.

Makarov nodded to himself, Luffy was definitely cleared for S-class at least. And now he had shown the power of observation, it was truly amazing to see.

"By the way old man, who is the arrogant one on the top floor?" Luffy suddenly asked, catching the entire guild off guard, before they looked at Luffy with a weird look, and then looked up at the top floor.. just to see Laxus sitting there with his ever cocky smile on his face.

Makarov looked surprised, first was that Laxus was here, second was that Luffy had guessed it.. but he had said arrogant, which described Laxus perfectly. It took him a moment before he realized it was Luffy's Haki. The ability to sense the presence of other people.

"That my boy is my grandson Laxus Dreyar" he replied.

"Oh, hi there, My name is Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy greeted with a smile. Laxus just grinned to himself before introducing himself as the strongest member of Fairy tail.

"Really?! AWESOME!" Luffy shouted, while Laxus bathed in his pride.

But Luffy soon asked a question that made him seem like a madman to the guild

"I bet I'm stronger than you, let's fight!"

* * *

 **As i said, very OOC Luffy, i'm still working on that part (this was uploaded past 4:38 AM, i am tierd as s**t. hope u enjoyed it tho, remember to leave comments, follow, favorite and share. and i'll se ya around**

 **PEACE.**


	4. Rubber Vs Lightning (one sided)

**Another chapter up. this time it's OP! Luffy vs Laxus, enjoy (thanks for all the reviews, i appreciate all of them)**

 **So.. i tried to make this battle two sided but didn't work out too well, i'm kinda disappointed. but meh enjoy (pliz :) )**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

The guild looked at Luffy like he was a madman, did he just challenge LAXUS to a fight?! He must have a death wish. Even Laxus was surprised, but the shocked face suddenly turned to a smile, then a laugh, and then he broke out in a almost maniac laugh, before he wiped the small amount of tears that had been rolling down his face (because of the laughter) before he pointed at Luffy and said,

"You think a newbie like you stand a chance against me just because you defeated two girls and a brainless flame prick? You're dearly mistaken my fellow guild mate, because the gap in power between me and those two (he said as he pointed at Erza and Mira) is just simply too big, but if you insist of fighting me, why don't you come up here and we'll settle the score eh?" he said as cockily as ever.

Luffy just grinned, and in the next moment he was in Laxus's face, sending a left fist his way, Laxus barely managed to dodge it by shielding his face with his arms (crossed as an X). And then he broke the punch by opening his arms, sending Luffy crashing in the floor. However, Laxus's facial expression had changed from cocky to shocked and concentrated.

Luffy got up from the crater in the floor and wiped the dust off himself, before he got ready to charge again, but before he could do anything he was stopped by Makarov, who had grown all of the sudden, and had grabbed both him and Laxus,

"Take this outside!" he yelled, the bill was already big enough.

* * *

(outside)

The two fighters were getting ready, Laxus's cocky attitude however was completely replaced with seriousness, but why, was it the unexpected fist coming his way? The fact that he had attacked so fast?, he truly didn't know. But it wouldn't happen again (he thought).

"READY... GO!"

Luffy was about to charge, but stopped when he saw Laxus just standing there, and suddenly, out of nowhere a large thunderbolt hit Luffy, before the dust covered him in a cloud.

The guild members twitched slightly, as they could just imagine how painful that attack must have been, before their attention went to Laxus, who, to the guild's surprise had lifted his left hand, and they saw sparks around his hand.

But then ( _ **A/N: you all knew this was happening (according to the reviews of the last chapter XD)**_ the dust cleared.. and they saw Luffy completely unharmed by the attack, causing everyone's (including Laxus's) jaw to hit the floor, they were all to stunned to speak, not a sound.

Luffy however had taken off his straw hat and tossed it Frisbee style to the side, and Levy picked it up (as it landed in front of her feet) before he turned back to the stunned Laxus,

"So you're a lightning user eh? Then I actually feel bad to tell ya, but Lightning has no effect on me" he said while he got in a fighting stance. While Laxus (and the rest of the guild) processed these words.

But Laxus got back to reality when Luffy charged, and answered the incoming fist with his own, covered in lightning, but he quickly realized that he had to use brute force, cause Luffy didn't even flinch at the lightning from Laxus's attack.

Luffy broke the attack, and did a back flip that sent him backwards a bit, before he landed on his hand, and in the next moment he had used himself as a spring, and shot himself in the air, before coming down at Laxus, who had no other option than to use brute force, if lightning was ineffective on this boy than Laxus was simply out of options in terms of magic (something he'd come to forget)

Their fists connected again, but this time Luffy was pushing from above, and to Laxus's surprise he was pushed... downwards?!, and then the ground under Laxus gave in, and created a crater where he stood, but it didn't stop Laxus from pushing, and after putting enough force into it he managed to break the attack, and while Luffy was open he kicked him, sending Luffy sliding backwards, followed by a failed finishing attempt using his _**Lighting Dragon Breakdown fist**_

The Lightning fist hit Luffy, but Laxus was quickly reminded that Lightning didn't work, because when the attack was finished, Luffy just stood there unharmed.

"Damn it" He cursed to himself as he eyed Luffy for ANY signs of damage except for on his cloths, but none was to be seen. "How is he even immune to Lightning anyways?"

" _ **GUM GUM BAZOOKA!"**_

Laxus barely avoided the attack, thanks to his enchanted reflexes and speed, but nothing could prepare him, or the rest of the guild for what happened next, because Luffy had somehow gotten up in Laxus's face, and his Fist was inches away from the lightning mage. Ant then came the words that had been so feared in his world

 _ **FIRE FIST!**_

Suddenly, Luffy's fist exploded in flames, and the attack was activated, hitting Laxus point blank. The Guild (except for Makarov) was in shock, they did just NOT SEE THAT COMING. Natsu shouted how amazing it was, Elfman shouted something about Luffy being a man, the rest of the guild just watched in awe, while Erza and Mira just stood dumbstruck, the same thought was in their heads

*Amazing! He is so strong... wait what? am I blushing?"*

Luffy's attack finally ended, and revealed Laxus, who was covered in burn marks, he had also been pushed pretty far backwards, but he still stood, and he rose his head.

"Sorry Kid-o, but you gonna have to do better than just shining Flames in my face"

Luffy just grinned, he knew for a fact that Laxus had forced himself to stay up, he could sense it, and he wanted to finish the fight, he was beginning to starve.

Laxus looked like he was about to fall over at any moment, even if it didn't look like it, that Fire Fist attack was unlike any other fire attacks he taken on, (mostly from Natsu) but it hadn't just been powerful, it had been.. strangely, like somebody lived in that attack.. or something.

His daydreaming was his downfall, as he failed to notice that Luffy had coated his arm in Haki, and was up at Laxus's body yet again, the black fist stretched behind him, before he sent it forwards, connecting with Laxus's stomach.

 _ **Gum Gum Haki Bullet!**_

Laxus took the attack head on (he didn't pay attention), and he flew backwards and hit the-totally-coincidentally-random-somehow-rebuilt-stone wall that Natsu hit when he fought Luffy. But unlike Natsu, Laxus wasn't down for the count, he was in fact charging his last ditch effort attack.

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_

The attack hit Luffy, and covered him with Lightning... only.. that this lightning hurt him a little, not much, but it definitely stung a bit, much to Luffy's surprise. But the attack ended quickly, as Laxus was worn out.

Luffy wasn't however, and he had gone in a weird horse stance, with one fist down in the ground, before what looked like waves of his skin went down his feet and arm, and afterwards his skin went pink.

" _ **GEAR SECOND"**_

The guild watched in silence, they wondered what he had done, except for Makarov, who looked at Luffy with concern, he knew what Luffy was doing in fact.

Luffy wasted no time, as he stretched his hand back, and as he did he covered it with Haki, before he (What seemed to the guild) disappeared, and reappeared in front of Laxus, while sending his fist at him, but before the fist connected it exploded into flames. And when it his his stomach an explosion of fire came out Laxus's back. Knocking the Lightning dragon slayer out. Before the fire, Haki and Gear second disappeared all at once.

Silence

more silence

Then, reality sunk in.

"He.. just defeated Laxus?!"

…

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have the unfair battle no one (as i know) was really waiting for, and no worries, they will battle again.**

 **if you liked it than please follow and leave a review, also favorite if you want (next chapter on the other story out tomorrow night European time) and intil then. PEACE**


	5. Jobs, S-class and Mystogan

**Here is a new chapter, this will be just an all about chapter, hope you enjoy, the reviews, follows and favorites has been amazing, and it encourages me to write more. thanks.**

 **And i know i said i was supposed to update the other story, problem is that i lost the mood to do update there, but i will see if i can't get something done by week's end.**

 **Another thing, I've completely given Up on Luffy's personality, he is Smart!Luffy in this story, but he will have some of his personality still.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece**

* * *

After going back to the guild (and getting Laxus to the infiramry) everyone bombed Luffy for questions like

"How did you beat Laxus?"

"How are you immune to Lightning?"

"Explain how you used Fire!"

"What was that Gear.. something all about?"

Makarov sighted, and signaled to everyone to sit, calm down and take questions one at the time. So the guild did exactly that.

"Okay, which question do we start with?" Luffy asked excitedly, and it ended up beeing Gray who asked the question most of the guild wanted answers to.

"Are you immune to lightning?" or was it Haki that allowed you to stand Laxus's attacks?"

Luffy smiled to himself, wasn't it obvious? Well, better explain them. "As i told you before, my body is made of Rubber, Rubber isn't affected by Electricity ( _ **A/N: Smart Luffy is smart because i wanted him to be smart, plz no Hate)**_ , and therefore his attacks was ineffective against me." he answered.

Everybody looked at him, they hadn't thought about that, but then came the rest of the questions.

"What was that gear thingy you did? Lisanna asked curiously.

"Ah, you mean Gear Second?"

"Yes"

"Thats a very dangerous mobe my boy, you know that right?" Makarov suddenly interrupted.

Luffy looked at him before he nodded, "I know, i also know the consequences if i use it too much."

Lisanna looked in curiosity," Master, what is so dangerous about Gear Second?"

Makarov looked at Luffy, who gave him a sign to explain, before he looked back at Lisanna,

"Gear second, as Luffy has called it is used when a person widens his blood vessels to allow more blood to pump trough your body, and causes your adrenaline to strengthen and kick in, making you way faster than you originally are ( _ **Sorry, didn't look up an descant explanation on Gear second, just wrote what i know)**_ , in return your body undergoes extreme pressure because your body is recycling so much blood, and you become a lot more exhausted by it, and therefore it can be very dangerous to use over long periods of time, or to be used when you are seriously injured"

The guild looked surprised and amazed, they never knew it was possible to do such a thing, but Mira wanted more information on the body punishment.

"how bad are these conditions to using this Gear second of his?" She asked, Makarov looked at the floor, before he rose his head and answered the question

"First of all, Gear second is technically impossible to be used and mastered by a normal person, because the pressure would cause your heart to explode, and if you manage to somehow master it then the consequences are these: If you use it short periods in time, and a few pauses between than the consequences is anything from a mild headache to none, but if you use it for long periods of time, and frequently than the consequences can be anything from strong headaches to shortening your lifespan, that's why it's considered to be one of the ""Forbidden moves"" here In Magnolia."

The guild went silent, the never imagined that Gear second could be that dangerous, they also didn't know that it was one of the ""Forbidden moves"" but the could clearly see why.

* * *

As the next hour went past Luffy had explained everything from his gears (he didn't include Gear forth), his second devil fruit and told them a bit of his crew.

And now currently he was eating, which he had been doing for the last fifteen minutes, and he was on his... 100th something plate, when Makarov had decided to do what had been on his mind since Luffy defeated Erza and Mira with no problems yesterday, and so he called upon the Boy's attention.

"Luffy! Can you come here for a bit, I have to talk to you" The master asked, and Luffy just nodded, before he swallowed and walked over to Makarov, "whats up old man?

"Luffy, have someone told you yet about guild jobs?"

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Okay, then follow me" Makarov said, as he and Luffy walked over to the guild Quest board where Natsu was currently standing, he couldn't decide what job he wanted, and failed to notice Makarov and Luffy.

"Thes" "AAAaahhhh Gramps, you scared me!" Natsu interrupted, as he held a hand over his heart"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I was just teaching Luffy about jobs" the old man said before he turned to Luffy, "These quests in the walls is called Guild jobs, or guild quests, people send requests to guilds for help to either protect a shipment from robbers or dark mages ( _ **Note:Luffy has been explained what a dark mage is, I'm just too lazy to write about it, hope it's OK)**_ , defeat a beast, or find a person gone missing just to name a few, and in return the give you magic or personal items or jewels to pay rent or buy something with."

He then took one of the posters of the wall and showed it to Luffy.

* * *

"Help, wanted Mage capable to fight

Objective: defeat dark guild members who has been attacking our town and terrorizing the town people (Town is named sengoja _ **(just wrote something it's not in the real anime or manga**_ **)**

Reward: 80,000 jewels.

* * *

"This is a classic example on a Job that mages can take to improve their magic and earn some money, the harder the quest is, the higher the reward is" he explained, before he reached it to Natsu who was listening to them.

"Take this quest Natsu, it should help you become stronger, I suggest you leave right away, that town is 9 hours away with train plus you have to shift train the last two hours." the master said, Natsu just nodded before he took the paper and ran out while shouting on happy ( _ **Remember that this is half a year before lisanna's death and some time before Lucy joined)**_

While Natsu Left, Makarov continued to explain to Luffy about the jobs.

"Those quests on the board are quests that everyone in the guild can attend, however, there are a few quests that we get that are just to dangerous for some mages, these quests are called S-Class quests" Makarov continued, While Luffy nodded, he understood.

And just as they were talking about it, Erza came down from the second floor with a S-Class quest in her hand, and headed over to Luffy and Makarov to get her Job confirmed. And Makarov took the opportunity to explain more.

"Ah Erza, you came just in time" The old man said, before he turned to Luffy who was still listening,

"S -Class quests as I mentioned can't be done by anyone, only the wisest and strongest of warriors can even attempt these quests, these Mages are therefore called S-class mages, Erza is an S-Class mage, that's why she is allowed to be upstairs, and attend these jobs" he said, as Erza held up her job request for Luffy to study, it looked a lot like Natsu's, but Unlike Natsu's request, this had a stamp on it that read: S-Class quest. And the rest went like this.

* * *

Help, Wanted smart mage who can fight.

Objective: A monster has been spotted outside the town of Crowdstore village, requesting mage to take it down, Monster seems to can use some sort of dangerous breath attack, and has a weak spot on its nape.

Reward: 2.000.000 Jewels

* * *

After showing it to the two, Erza put her hand down and waited for permission. It came as a nod from Makarov, and she was off, while Makarov turned to Luffy.

"That was an example on an S-Class missions, and if you wondered, these quests are located on the second floor, that's why only S-Class mages can enter the second floor, it's all to make sure that a Mage who isn't ready for S-Class quests don't make mistakes, that can send you in real trouble, and can end up expelling you from the guild if you fail or harm innocents." he said.

Luffy was thinking ( _ **Smart Luffy is smart yet again biatches**_ ), He didn't want to be expelled from the guild he joined yesterday, and nodded.

Then came the unexpected,

"To be promoted to S class you must be chosen to take the S-Class test with 7 other candidates. these tests puts your strength, brains and heart to the test, and only one mage gets promoted. We hold this test once every year, and some of these members have been attending these quests multiple times in a row but failed, and many of these have waited to become S- Class mages for years upon years, such as Natsu for example. And that's why I regularly don't do this but.."

Makarov started, before he looked at Luffy. "You have proven to be more than ready enough to be promoted and then some. And therefore Monkey D. Luffy, I Makarov Dreyar, third guild master of Fairy Tail promote you to S-Class mage, congratulations!" he said as he took Luffy's hand and shook it

Luffy took these words in, and then he realized them, he was just promoted as an S-class on his second day while others in the guild had waited for years, how cool was that?! Then again he felt bad for the rest. But he still gladly accepted it.

"Thank you, Makarov Dreyar," Luffy thanked, and shook back.

"Follow me Luffy" Makarov finished, as he and Luffy walked to the second floor, where Luffy saw another request board, with lesser and more organized jobs. But before he could say anything, Makarov climbed in the railing, before clearing his throat before he shouted "ATTENTION!" (while he did, Luffy walked up to him and looked down at the guild, it seemed like Natsu had come back for some reason, and that Erza had yet to leave."

The guild got quiet, as the looked up to see their guild master and Luffy?!

A large number of the guilds members were confused when they saw Luffy, while other just awed, they had realized what was happening.

"Oi Gramps! Only S-Class mages are allowed to be on the second floor!" Natsu shouted in annoyance, it annoyed him that Luffy got to bee there and not he. Gray, who wanted to make Luffy shut up suddenly realized why Luffy was there, and then he looked at Natsu with an almost evil grin."

The fire boy was about to get a nasty shock.

Makarov replied to Natsu's complains, "I know Natsu, and that Rule is staying, and today no one has broken any rules as far as I'm concerned, because I, Makarov Dreyar, Third master of Fairy Tail has officially promoted our new member Monkey D. Luffy to an S-Class mage."

In the next few minutes was used for those who didn't see that coming (Like Natsu) to process this information, before Macao's calm voice asked, (he was one of them who saw it coming, and frankly he wasn't all that surprised) "Tell me master, Is Luffy ready?"

Makarov looked at him, and the rest of the guild, before he gave more information on why he promoted Luffy.

"Yes Macao, in these days where Luffy has been in the infirmary, and the short time he has spent as an official member has been more than enough to convince me" he started, "We ALL know the requirements of being an S-Class mage, it's more than just strength, you need the brains and the heart as well, and from how Luffy acts around us, and all the stories we heard it seems like Luffy's heart is more than big enough to care about others even if they did bad things before. Strength wise he is also more than good enough in, as he easily defeated three other S-Class mages and Natsu, who are all four very strong mages indeed. (Natsu felt proud overwhelm his jealous) and finally, Luffy was bright enough to give me and Gildarts an detailed explanation about his world, his friends, what evil was in his world AND the devil fruit, not to mention Haki. So to say I believe that Luffy has more than met the requirements for S-Class promotion, he cares, is strong and he is smart enough.

Silence...

…..

"Being promoted to S-class and hasn't been a member in 24 hours? NOW THATS A MAN RIGHT THERE! (guess who said it XD) Congratulations!

Makarov took it further, "AS CELEBRATION FOR OUR NEW S-CLASS! LETS CELEBRATE UNTIL WE PASS OUT!"

"YEAH"!

…

Luffy was sitting at a table with Gray, he had just kicked Natsu's ass for the 3 time this half hour, and the pink haired dragon slayer had demanded a re-match when he came back from the job with happy.

Donk.

"Huh? Gray? Everyone?" Luffy said, as everyone suddenly started to pass out, falling on the floor, before he felt it, it was strong... whatever it was, but he couldn't the feeling take him over, what if it was a treat?

Just as everyone except him and the master had passed out, a long man entered the guild. He had bandages on his feet and arms, a big pair of blue and light gray pants, a green X shaped belt or something, a blue shirt with light gray in the sides, a blue cap and a green buff (?) that covered his face except for eyes, he also had a big dark blue cape, and a weird staff in his hand. ( _ **Just search for Mystogan on google if you don't understand the poor explanation"**_

The man walked past Makarov and upstairs, before he came down with an S Class-quest and said, "I'll take this master" which was replied with a nod.

"Undo the sleeping spell when you leave, and say Hi to our new Member and S-class mage."

Mystogan turned to where Makarov pointed, and saw Luffy, who managed to clear his head, and was looking at them, before he walked to Luffy and offered his hand, Luffy took it.

"Mystogan, welcome to Fairy tail, congratulations on being S-class."

"Monkey D. Luffy, thanks"

Mystogan let go and walked towards the exit while he counted down.

5

4

3

2

1

0

And as he said 0 he was out of the guild, and the guild members woke, and begun asking out loud.

"what was that?"

"I fell asleep all of the sudden?"

"was it him?"

"It must have been him!"

"It was Mystogan" Makarov confirmed.

"Damn, his sleeping spell is so powerful"

"Yeah, because of that, no one has seen his face except for master"

"I did" Luffy replied.

….

…..

…

.

"WHAT!" the guild shouted, "You didn't get effected by the sleeping spell?"

"I was but I wasn't knocked out"

"You are full of surprises Luffy, Mira spoke, "Guess I understand his decisions on making You S-Class.

* * *

The clock passed 1. pm, and Luffy was currently standing in front of the Job board, he had decided to not try a S-class just yet, which Makarov approved on.

The guild was mostly empty, only Luffy, Makarov, Laxus (infirmary) and a few other members like Wakaba and Macao was there.

Luffy finally found the mission he wanted to take, with the jewels he could pay for his food and current stay in Fairy hills.

The mission was to guard some shipping cargo from a town to another, the pay was on 200,000 jewels, seemed easy enough, so he took it and walked to Makarov.

"You found a Job?" he asked, Luffy just nodded and showed him.

"Hmm, seems easy enough for you, the space between these two towns are pretty big, so you'll be gone for a few days.

"I don't mind" Luffy replied,

"Fine then, take this, it's a map over Fiore, here are we, this is where you need to go,

Makarov explained as he pointed on the map.

"Thanks Gramps"

And then, Luffy was up for his first job.

 **Done! I know that this story was a bit all over the place but hey, as i said i've given up on Luffy's personality, he is smart now, please no hate if you disagree with me. but tell me if you want me to change/add anything.**

 **Remember to leave a review, follow... you know the drill, and until next time. PEACE**


	6. Job complete and the other D

**Hi there! after forever i'm finally back with another chapter. i have been so busy with school lately, and i'm entering Exam weeks soon, so i'll be busy, but i had to upload this.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Luffy was sitting in on the vagon as the horses pulling it traveled along the road to their destination, the two men he was traveling was having a small conversation which he paid no attention torwards.

They had been traveling for almost two days, and he had been told that they would be at their destination, and so far they hadn't encounted any dark mages, theifs or animals who wanted to ruin their mission, and Luffy was bored, he needed something to do. He was about to faze off when he was called back to reality by one of the men.

"Oi Straw hat! We will be camping out here, and if everything goes according to plan then we sould be in town early tomorrow.

Luffy simply nodded before he jumped off the vagon and looked around. They were in a open area, with a large forest behind then, they just came down from a mountian side, as easy as the trip had been, it had been rather difficult passing the mountain area.

* * *

As the night crept on, the camping fire went out, and the two men went to sleep, while luffy was on guard til midnight, too boring. He needed something to do. So he rose and was about to had for the forest to climb a tree when his haki kicked in and told him a trowing knife was heading for his head. And he ducked just in time as the trowingknife flew past him and hit a tree.

Luffy turned around and saw three cloaked men charging at him, and Luffy responded.

" _ **GUM GUM GATTELING!**_

He trew a barrage of punches, catching the three men off guard, before they were hit with numerous fists each, sending all three of them flying backwards before they connected with the ground, sendidng dirt flying.

The men got up, and charged again, but they splitted up, one of them drew a sword, another created a magic sircle while the third trew more knifes, missing at every throw.

The man who used magic attacked just as the man with the sword came close to contact with Luffy who didn't move, and out of the magic circle came tons of bullets, almost as if he had a gattling gun of his own.

The Bullets hit Luffy... just to gostraight trough him, all of them, leaving Luffy full of holes.. covered with fire, before they were all closed, and Luffy stood there unscratched, smiling, before he grabbed the sword of the man who came charging, broke it, and gave the man a K.O uppercut, sending the man straight upwards to the heavens, before he faced the man with the trowing knifes, who had just gotten more knifes, but before he could throw one, Luffy was up in his face, before kicking him in the stomach so hard that he din't even fly, but just fell unconscious to the ground.

Luffy then turned to the last man who used magic. He looked terrified, and Lufft took his time and slowly walked torwards the man who pointed a warningly finger at him

"St..STAY AWAY!"

But Luffy got closer and closer.

"I'LL GIVE YA ONE LAST WARNING!"

Closer and closer.

"I gave you an out!" the man shouted as hs magic circle turned yellow, before a rocked like object shot out of it and hit Luffy in the side, before it exploded and Luffy was covered in smoke.

"I Warned ya p.." the man was interupted when he saw Luffy come out of the smoke cloud with a giant hole in his left side, along with the disapperance of his left arm, but he kept walking, terrifying the now already piss scared man. And to make matter worse, the hole and where his left hand had previously been was suddently covered in flames, before they disappeard, revealing the hole completely gone, and his left hand.

"My turn!" Luffy said to the man who backed away

 _ **"Flame commandment: Heat Haze!"**_

The stream of fire hit the man, setting him ablaze, causing him to scream in pain while he ran to the forest.

"That was easy" Luffy said to himself before he turned and saw the two men he traveled with, they looked amazed, shocked and scared,

"What? I only did my job didn't i?" Luffy asked with a grin.

* * *

They finally arrived at their destination, and after they got delivered the cargo, one of the men gave a sack of jewles to Luffy.

"Here is your 200.000 jewles plus 10.000 extra. Since the trip went so smoothly."

Luffy just grinned as he grabbed the sack, before he asked a question.

"How do i get back to magnolia"?

The man looked at Luffy for a moment before he pointed at the train station.

"You can take the train, it will be about 8 hours, and you will surely have to take stops, so i suggest you get going."

"Kay, thanks!" Luffy said, as he headed for the train station.

When Luffy was out of their sight, the two men Luffy had been traveling with took up a Cimmunication Lacrima.

"Boss, we found our Fairy tail target. If we can kill him than Fairy tail will loose a very powerful member."

"Good.." Follow him, make sure he doesn't leave the train. I want his head." a voice responded before the communication ended.

"hehe, here we come, Fairy tail-

* * *

A Man entered the guild doors of fairy tail, and once he did, the brawls that went on stopped immediately stopped, as they watched one of their strongest members enter the guild after returning from his job, he had been sitting on a train for about 8 hours, and he was hungry.

The man was lean and muscular, he had shorts covering to his knees, and a orange hat on his head.

"Welcome back Lu.." Makarov begun, but he noticed that this wasn't Luffy, but rather their second newest member, one who appeared two years ago, and similar to Luffy, he had joined the guild, and beatedn their strongest S-class mages.

"Hello there too Master" the man said, his toned voice mached his toned mucles.

"FIGHT ME A.." Natsu shouted before the man turned around, grabbed Natsus burning hand, before he tossed him into the air before turning around.

"How did the mission go?" Makarov asked the man who sat down next to him.

"Good, i beat the monster and got extra paid."

"Good, will you be staying around for the next few days?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, i got more than enough money to satesfy with, so i wont be leaving on a mission for a while." he said.

Makarov smiled, before he turnmed serious. "We got a new fairy tail member a few days ago, he is currently on a mission now, but he is really powerful, he managed to beat Erza, Natsu, Mira and Laxus"

The man turned around suprised, "Oh really huh? I can't wait to meet him, when is he coming back?"

"he shoud be back within a few days or so" the Master answeared. "He was very much like you, he had the same passion in fighting when he fought Erza and Laxus as you had when you joined."

The man looked thoughtful, before his eyes widened, and filled with diffirent emotions before he asked the vital question

"Did he tell you his name?" he asked curiously.

"He had a strange name just like you. His name was Monkey D. Luffy"

The man froze, it was as if his world had been turned upside down in a split second, and he fell of the chair he was sitting in, causing the guild to surround him and ask him if he was okay,

he quickly rose again, and grabbed A suprised Makarov by the collar.

"Oi Ace! What is it?" he asked as the man known as Ace cried out.

 _ **"LUFFY IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!"**_

The guild got quiet, as they looked at Ace in shock.

Monkey D. Luffy was the little brother of Portgas D. Ace?

But the master had his thoughts elswere.

 ***** If Luffy wasn't from this world, and Ace is Luffy's older brother, doesn't that mean Ace has traveled here from his world as well?"*

And while Ace coninued to run in circles around himself, Makarov put the piecec together. Ace was from the same world as Luffy, Thats why he could use Fire, but they didn't feel his magical energy, plus that he had show the ability to predict his opponent, just like Luffy could, undoubtly Ace was a Haki user as well.

"OI ACE!" makarov shouted, getting Ace's attention, who still was shocked, suprised, and a mix of all emotions at the same time. "We need to talk"

* * *

 **There you have it, the next chapter will be on how Ace got to fairy tail, and how he lied about his powers, identity and parents.**

 **if you liked this story than make sure to follow, favorite and review, also share it if you want to, and until the next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	7. Ace

**NEW CHAPTER OUT! YEAH! I really enjoyed this chapter. and i hope you will as well.**

 **Now i need to make a few things clear. 1. I am fully aware on how unfairly OP i made Ace in this chapter. and 2. the main protagonist is still Luffy, and he will have a harem when he returns, i promise. plus his Flame powers will be revealed. so until then, hang tight okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So Ace, is it true that you and your little brother is from another world?" Makarov asked. They were sitting in his office, while the guild tried to listen in on their conversation from outside the office doors... to no avail.

Ace sighted, he knew this day would come, no one could hide a lie forever, he had managed to hold one for two years, but now he had to tell his guild the truth.

"Yeah, it appears to be the case."

The questions continued

"What was the first thing that gave you the idea that you were in another world?"

Ace replied, "Too key factors, the people I talked to didn't know about the grand line or the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Navy"

"Well I must say dear Ace that i am just as lost as them, I know what the navy is but Whitebeard pirates doesn't ring any bells" Makarov told him, "could you please explain more of your backstory?"

"Well.. as you may have guessed, I was a part of the Whitebeard pirates in my world, and I had a 550 million bounty on my head, I was quite feared even before I joined the Whitebeard pirates, I was known as Fire Fist Ace because of my signature move back in my world. And since the devil fruit I ate was a Logia type, people were unable touch me, and thats partly how I became so famous.

"Yes, I remember Luffy told us that Logia users had that unique ability, but he was also able to turn into fire and he used that famous Fire fist move of yours against Laxus when they fought."

At this, thousand of questions ran trough Ace's head.

 ****** Luffy could use fire?**

**He explained what devil fruits were?**

**How can he use fire?!*... **Wait.. he DIDN'T?... did he?)**

"Old man! Did Luffy say anything on how he was able to use fire?" Ace asked in a serious tone.

"Well, he did say that besides eating the one devil fruit that made him rubber, he had eaten the Logia type _**Flame Flame Fruit**_ , and that's how he gained his fire abilities, at least that's what he said"

"What? But I ate the Flame Flame Fruit? How is that possible?" Ace continued to ask himself questions out loud before Makarov finally interrupted him.

"Ace, one step at the time please, tell me first why he shouldn't be able to eat the fruit"

Ace blinked, "Sorry, I'll explain, you see, there exists only one of each individual fruit, and _**I**_ ate the Flame Flame Fruit. So Luffy shouldn't even be able to get his hands on the fruit, and even after passed away, I was given the fruit as a form of gift before I came here"

Makarov was now more confused then ever, and decided to address it to Ace, "I got the first part, but what do you mean by pass away?"

"Ace realized that he had just spawned more questions than answers and sighted, he had to spill it out now, all of it.

"let me start over on my story, and the question will be answered" Ace said, and Makarov gave an approving nod.

* * *

Then, Ace told Makarov everything, from his childhood, how he, Luffy and Sabo became brothers, and how Sabo had died. (Makarov took a moment of silence, any death (with VERY few exceptions) was a sad death,)

He then explained how he had gone out to sea to become pirate king, (he briefly mentioned his father) Eaten the _**Flame Flame Fruit**_ , and how he became the captain of the spade pirates, and how quickly they rose to the top. Then, how he fought jinbe for five days, and his fateful meeting with Edward Newgate himself, the strongest man in the world.

Ace paused for a bit, giving Makarov the time to process the information before he continued to explain how he attempted to take Whitebeard's life countless times, and how he had been invited into their crew when he realized that he didn't stand a chance against the old powerhouse, and how the old man had given him the one thing he wanted ever since he was a child, a family, and eventually how he became the second division commander.

"i see, so the Whitebeard pirates became your family" Makarov confirmed, and Ace nodded.

"Yeah, I finally had a family, and everything seemed to be Ok, until one of the members under my division committed the most unforgivable crime that can be done in any pirate crew ever, he broke the iron rule" Ace said, his voice seemed to be spitting venom by just mentioning the incident

"And what did this person do?" Makarov asked curiously.

"He killed one of his fellow crew mates, the fourth division commander before he stole a devil fruit from him, then he left the crew."

Makarov frowned at this, he could only imagine the cowardly man that Ace described, as he killed his fellow crew mate before jumping ships. "I know the type" he said. In his many years he had lived, he had seen all sorts of people, and he hated these type of people the most.

"yeah" Ace said, and then he told Makarov about the man Named Marshall D. Teach, or otherwise known as Blackbeard. He explained on how he had chased after him, and finally found him, how they fought, and how Ace had a crushing defeat because of the Devil fruit that Blackbeard had eaten. (he also explained how the _**Dark Dark Fruit**_ was regarded as the strongest of all the fruits, even among the Logias), and that Ace had been handed over to the world government, and been sentenced to death.

Ace took another break, giving the master time to process the new information, but he was quickly signaled to continue.

Ace then explained the rest, how he had been sent to impel down, the world's most feared and secured prison in the world, and how his little brother had gone trough hell to rescue him, but he had been too late, as Ace had been transferred to the Navy HQ when Luffy got to his cell.

He then explained how Whitebeard, along with the entire Whitebeard family, and TONS of allies had come to his rescue, and how Luffy eventually appeared out of nowhere, and how his little brother actually managed to save him form being decapitated.

Lastly he explained how he and Luffy fought their way from the execution platform, before he was provoked by one of the admirals known as Akainu, who had a clear superiority over him in strength, and how he lost the fight between them, before...

"While I layed on the ground trying to get up, and clutching my burnt arm, the admiral stated that I was overconfident because I ate a Logia, and how his Magma was able to smother ( _ **A/N: I just F% &¤#&G REFUSE to say that Akainu's magma "Burned Ace's fire", i'll leave my opinion why in A/N at the end)**_ his Fire, and that the gap between my power and his was simply too big. Before he went on on how me and Luffy shouldn't been born because of our fathers, and that as long as he got us the rest could escape, and then he attacked, but he went for Luffy instead of me, thats when I had to make the choice to..."

Ace was interrupted when Makarov rose his hand, signaling Ace to stop.

"Ace, I didn't know you and Luffy had such troublesome pasts, but that's the past, you are both members of Fairy tail now, we do not judge people by their backstories, and we allow anyone in our guild who wants a second chance, even if their father was the former pirate king from another world.

Ace just smiled, Makarov had been as a father for him ever since he came here two years ago, and he fit the father role just as good as Whitebeard did.

"Thanks old man" Ace said.

"No problem my son, but I have to say, I'm still wondering about the devil fruit mysteries, why Luffy shouldn't have been able to eat the fruit you ate?"

Ace sighted before he explained how when a devil fruit user dies, normally the devil fruit gets reincarnated a random place in the world.

"But that's the strange thing, because after I ""died"", I woke in a bright light just a few minutes after, where I saw this this tall man dressed in clean with clothing. After he saw that I was awake he told me that it was nice to meet me, before he told me that I deserved another chance at Living in another world and some other stuff about this world, before he stated that I got to have my _**Flame Flame Fruit**_ , and that the fruit would not reappear in my world, and he even said that I got to eat two more devil fruits of my choice if I wanted to, and after I did everything went black, before I woke up in the outskirts of Magnolia.

Makarov took his time with this one, it sounded like a made up story, but seeing how both Luffy and Ace had Devil fruit powers and haki he had no doubt that it was true, but there was still way to many questions left unanswered, they had to wait till Luffy got back for those. But perhaps he could get answer on this one,

"You mentioned being offered two more devil fruits or so by this mystic man, may I ask you what the two devil fruits you chose were?"

Ace smiled, as he had thought earlier, secrets can't be hold forever,

"Sure, but I recommend we go outside, and a few steps away from The guild to prevent damage.

Makarov looked weirdly at him, but just agreed with it. He trusted that Ace knew what he was doing.

* * *

(In the forest, some distance away from Magnolia)

* * *

Ace and Makarov had reached a safe spot, and they had denied any of the other members to come along.

Ace stood now in an open Area, where he got ready to demonstrate his Yet-to-the-guild unknown powers. He Nodded when Makarov gave a clear sign.

"So, you already know I posses the power of the _**Flame Flame Fruit**_ " Ace said as he lit up his hand in strong flames.

"Now the two devil fruits I chose are very powerful, and VERY destructive, that's why we are here and not in the guild, because i can't control the powers 100% and i don't want to hurt anyone" he continued, as the flames on his hand died out.

Makarov nodded, he understood.

"Now this is the first of the two new fruit I ate, I chose this because it was Whitebeards own devil fruit, and I won't let anyone have this fruit because it is a symbol of my adopted father, and how great he was. Heck he was great even without this power, and that's why I chose it, to avoid Pops'es reputation to be ruined if someone else got their hands on it."

Makarov nodded. He was now very interested, he got to see some of the power that the great Whitebeard possessed.

"This fruit is also regarded as the strongest within the paramecia type class. Makarov, I represent to you a piece of Whitebeard! The _**Tremor Tremor fruit (Gura Gura no Mi).**_

As Ace said this he clutched his fist, and suddenly, a white, transparent-ish ball appeared, covering his fist completely. But what amazed Makarov so much was the amount of power and vibration this ball gave off, the vibrations almost shoke the earth.

"This fruit makes the user a quake man, giving him the ability to create earthquakes, sea quakes, Tsunami, or focused in one area to obliterate anything it's focused on. Some cool side effects is that you can't be frozen solid, because the vibrations will crack the ice" Ace said, as the white ball disappeared, and the vibrations that Makarov felt disappeared as well.

Makarov himself wondered what to say, the power was just like Gildarts's Crash magic, perhaps even more powerful than his, and Ace had one more destructive devil fruit he had yet to see.

**These kid's NEVER fails to surprise, I bet that as long as we have him and Luffy, as well as the others in the guild like Natsu, Gray, Erza and so on then Fairy tail will truly be the strongest for a GOOD while** Makarov thought, as he got ready to see the next devil fruit, and gave Ace and approving nod.

Ace smiled again, as his hand suddenly turned black, and the black stuff rose upwards, like some form of smoke, but it wasn't smoke, and it was so... black, almost like...

Makarov suddently remembered That Ace talked about this fruit, on how this was supposedly the strongest devil fruit of them all, and a sweat drop ran down his face.

"Ace.. is this?.." Makarov asked, and Ace replied.

"Yes, this is the fruit that my fellow comrade Thatch, the commander of the fourth division of the Whitebeard pirates was supposed to have, but it was stolen from him, and consumed in my world by the slimy eel known as teach. Take a good look, cause this is the power of the _**Dark Dark Fruit**_.

Makarov's eyes rose, as he stared at the darkness, he had never seen such pure darkness in his life before, and he dearly wanted to avoid having to fight that fruit. And to his relief, Ace killed the darkness, and it disappeared. But it turned out that Ace wasn't done yet.

"Gramps, do you remember that I told you why this fruit is considered the strongest?"

Makarov nodded, Ace had told him everything from Gravity to pulling Devil fruit users and nullifying their abilities upon contact.

"Well, it appears that in this world, I'm able to pull mages or anyone who has a magic container, and when I touch them I nullify it, making any mages I touch to normal humans or so, just as a devil fruit user will lose his ability completely if i touch him/her"

Makarov used some time to process this information, as he was unable to come with a reply.

Ace saw this and sighted, "Gramps you look lost, I can show you, and don't worry, the darkness won't be close to you"

Makarov sighted in relief, he didn't want to be close to Ace if he could nullify his magic, well... if they became enemies that is. So he gave another Nod of approval, he wanted to see what this technique first hand, but who was he testing it on?

Ace saw the approving nod and rose his hand in front of a few bushes a few feet away from them. But before he did anything he shouted.

"I'm sorry about this Natsu! _**Dark Vortex!"**_

Ace's hand palm turned black, and the darkness started to spin, but nothing happened.. until a familiar voice was heard shouting

"YACK!"

And out of the bushes came Natsu, flying towards Ace's Hand, flying seemingly Chest first, until he made contact wit Ace's hand at last, and Ace took a grip on him.

"How did you know I was there?" Natsu wondered.

"Haki"

"YOU TOO! Damn it! I'm gonna b... huh?"

Natsu looked at his hand in a confused look.. that turned to one of utter horror.

"WHY CAN'T I USE MY FLAMES?!"

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, did you enjoy it? hope so at least.**

 **Now, the reason why i refuse to say that Akainu Burnt Ace's Fire is because BURNING and SMOTHERING is TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS! Magma is a liquid substance, while Fire is a gas (or visible energy if you will) The magma smothers the Fire by running over it, (Plus Akainu undoubtedly used a bit of Haki)**

 **but besides that, if you liked the story please remember to follow, and share it. Favorite if you really liked it and leave a review. and until next chapter**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Green flames?

**Finally i got to upload this. it took more than forever.**

 **Now just a heads up, i won't be able to upload i a while because of exams and School. but i will see if i can work on a good Chapter for the other story (No i'm not dropping that story)**

 **Another thing, this Chapter is a long rushed Chapter, so sorry for any miss spells, or confusing With the previous Chapters.**

 **Third thing. this story currently takes Place before lisanna dies, that is a major key factor if you wondered why Luffy and Ace is so OP (besides Ace's Powers of course)**

* * *

Luffy was sitting on the train, he had five hours left before the train was supposed to be at magnolia, and five hours to do absolutely nothing. Was it one thing he lacked it was patience, and sitting still on a chair for hours. It was just painful, but he just had to bite trough it, at least when he was on the sunny he could move around.

As the train stopped on the next station, more people left the train, and fewer entered, but what caught his eye however was the four cloaked people entering his wagon, before showing their tickets to the inspector, and sitting down on the road next to Luffy, before taking off their hoods and ordering some drinks.

Luffy threw a interesting look at them, there was two men and two women. The first woman had long blue hair, a big blue and with hat with a yellow flower, and a blue coat. The second woman looked almost just like her, only that she had bright red long hair, with a sword in her waist, he also lacked the ridiculous hat. Over them sat a man with black and white hair, he had a strange red samurai-like coat and his head was in a ponytail. He also had a sword on his waist, he also had a black line on his face. And the last man (who looked like he was dying) was the strangest, he had some sort of metal on his face and red eyes, he also had a black coat, and a black scarf, and really long hair.

"C'mon Gajeel, just take the pills, that way you won't suffer," the man with the black and with haired man said, only to get a weak grunt in response.

"sh-ut up Totomaru! Those pills are deadly I swear!" the man known as Gajeel replied, as his face got even greener than it was before. While Totomaru just sighted.

The blue haired woman started talking, "A client of the master said that the mage would be on this train on his way ton Magnolia, and apparently he uses Fire.

"Fire huh? Then we have an advantage over him, fire doesn't work well with iron, water or other fire users.

Luffy threw another glance at the four who was sitting next to him. He was now on guard. These people were after someone who used fire and was heading for Magnolia, if they were four than he had to be strong, and dangerous. Perhaps he could lend a hand.

"Yeah Juvia we know, apparently he had a sort of straw hat on him as well" Gajeel said, he barely managed to reply before he fell to the wall again in pain.

"hush Gajeel! The redhead hushed, "He could be in this Wagon.

Luffy was now on guard. *This could get violent very quickly* he thought, as he pulled his straw hat on his back.

"Oi... isn't that the guy?" the redhead suddently asked, as she pointed at Luffy, causing the three others to look at Luffy, who looked back at them.

"Wait a second," Totomaru said, as he pulled out a an item that contained a picture, before looking back at Luffy.

"yeah, thats him alright"

…...

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get him!" he continued.

"y-yeah, as soon as this hell ride stops!"

"Juvia will handle it" Julia said before she rose her hand, and in the next second, Luffy was covered in water

" _ **Water lock!"**_

* * *

(Luffy)

"Water!, I can't breathe! I need to get out of here some.. wait? Water doesn't make me weak, or is this not sea water?

The questions were filling Luffy more than the water did, but he felt that he couldn't hold his breath any longer. So he tried to vaporize the water, but noticed to his horror that he couldn't use his fire, and his vision was almost fading.

Just as he was about to pass out, he felt steam cover his face, and noticed that his body was, in fact on fire and vaporizing the water. And just a short moment after, the water bobble broke, causing Luffy to fall to his knees and Coughed up water, his flames were gone.

**Huh? Strange, but I need to focus on this**

Luffy Attacked Juvia this time, but she took the attack head on, and Luffy's stretching fist (which surprised the three of them (Gajeel is too sick to notice) went trough her.

"Physical attacks are ineffective against Juvia" she said while Luffy retracted his hand. He was surprised, he didn't know that there were other people who could turn their bodies into elements for defense, but is she could, would haki nullify it?

**Only one way to find ou "Ooffh!" Luffy's thought were interrupted when Gajeel had managed to punch him in the stomach, not that it was such a powerful punch, but it was unexpected,

*Okay, this is gonna take a while if I stay, but I'll rather get away for now, fighting in a train is not my strong side* he thought, as he turned and blasted a hole in the wall, before jumping out and on the ground.

"AFTER HIM!"

Juvia and the redheaded girl went after Luffy, Totomaru dragged Gajeel with him and jumped out the train.

* * *

Gajeel was better already when he was in the air, and when he hit the ground he was the fastest to get up and ready to fight. And his companions was close behind. Now they were standing in a half circle, Facing Luffy who was in his battle stance. And took the first move.

He went with eye fooling speeds, and was up in Gajeel's face, left fist flying towards him, only for Gajeel's arm to change into some sort of steel blade and defend the attack, before he swung the blade at Luffy.

Luffy quickly dodged Gajeel's payback, and jumped backwards, only for his Haki to kick in, and make him dive to the left, just as the red haired girl swung her sword for his head. But Luffy didn't get a break, as Juvia sent two concentrated spears of water in form of an X at him. But he managed to dodge it as well, and the attack cut it's way into the distance. (as concentrated water is strong enough to cut steel)

But Luffy still wasn't safe, as Totomaru was up at his face with his sword, and slashed at him, slashing his arm, Luckily it wasn't critical, but the cut was deep and painful.

Luffy shouted in pain, before he repaid with a kick that sent Totomaru sliding backwards.

Totomaru quickly got his balance, and they were yet again in a half circle in front of Luffy, who held his arm in pain, but he still focused on the four after him, he didn't want to fight, perhaps they could listen to reason

"Oi? Why are you guys after me? Have I done something wrong?" he asked. And Gajeel insulted "Yeah, you joined Fairy tail, those good for nothing weaklings, the one you escorted a day ago had connections with out guild. And he told us you were strong. And we don't like fairy scum"

Just as Gajeel finished trash talking, Luffy's body erupted into flames, his teeth had gritted to the point where he could shatter his teeth, and his sense for reasoning had disappeared. No one badmouthed his friends, and Fairy tail had accepted him, not even caring if he was a pirate from another world, and they were family, and now he was a part of it, so he couldn't have a long haired guy with a steel arm talk like that. It pissed him off, he could just not accept it.

Suddenly, Luffy's facial expression went from serious to... Crazy?! And this scared Juvia and the red haired girl, Totomaru was worried, and Gajeel was sweat dropping, while Luffy got in his fighting stance, the devilish grin never left his face, as he spoke the few words on his mind.

"You shouldn't have done that!"

What none of the five people noticed, was the bright green flame closing the cut he gained on his arm.

* * *

(With Ace, Natsu and Makarov)

Natsu was.. confused, horrified and awestruck at the same time. His Fire was... no.. his Magic was gone?! But how?!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME ACE!" Natsu shouted at Ace, who still had a firm grip on Natsu's Shoulders, and no matter how hard Natsu tried, he couldn't shake Ace off.

"Don't worry, when I release you, your magic will return." Ace said calmly, and released Natsu, who felt a wave of power going trough ins body, before his fists enlightened. And headed straight for Ace, who quickly dodged it, before enlighting his own fist, and Punching Natsu with it.

While Natsu and Ace had a mini fight, Makarov had taken up an notebook, and was now writing down some important things like

-Don't get on Ace or Luffy's bad side

-If fighting Ace, remember to: Stay clear when usage of Darkness

-Prevent Ace from touching you,

-Make sure Ace doesn't use those quake powers recklessly.

-Get Luffy's Answers when he comes back

these were just a few of the things Makarov wrote down while Ace was playing with Natsu.

"I got to admit Natsu, you have become so much more powerful since two years ago, you are just like my little brother" Ace complimented

"Wait what? You have a little brother?" Natsu asked confused, and Ace just face palmed.

"Yeah.. I kinda shouted it out in the guild like.. 20 minutes ago! "

"Really? I didn't pay attention. Now who is he? Is he strong? I bet I can beat him!"

Makarov, who was now amusing himself by Natsu answered that question with a light laugh

"Natsu my boy, you are strong indeed. But Ace's little brother is out of your league at the moment, he defeated both you, Erza, Mira and Laxus with ease just a few days ago"

Natsu looked at Makarov strangely, before realizing, "Ah you mean Luffy? That was a lucky shot! Next time I'll beat him!

"I doubt you can beat my little brother" Ace said cockily, pissing of Natsu to a Certain degree, before he looked dumbly at Ace

…..

"So... who is your little brother?"

"YOU DUMBASS!" Ace shouted.

* * *

(Back at the guild)

"Tell me damnit!" Natsu shouted, as he, Ace and Makarov entered Fairy tail. Makarov went to the bar, while Ace sat down at a table with Erza, Gray and a few others.

"I already told you twice! Figure it out yourself!" Ace replied back, getting the attention of Erza, Gray and Lisanna (who were standing with Mira a few tables away)

"What are you to talking about?" Erza asked, Gray looked with interest, he was too curious.

"Natsu keep asking me who my little brother is, even trough I told him twice!"

…

"You have a little brother?!" most of the guild asked.

"NOT YOU GUYS TOO?!" Ace shouted

The guild members just looked at each other, before looking back at Ace with the clueless faces they all had.

Ace just grunted, he wasn't in the mood for this.

Makarov just laughed, he couldn't wait for Luffy to get back.

* * *

(Back with Luffy)

Luffy's flames came unexpected, and the four opponents took a step backwards, away from Luffy. The Fire was really hot, and the color was flame was dark orange, almost red as opposed to it's normal more yellow-orange color. And Luffy wasted no time, as he ran up to Gajeel, and punched him in the stomach with a burning, Haki fused fist that shattered the steel that Gajeel tried to defend himself with, and it even left a burn mark, plus serious knockback, as Gajeel flew backwards and hit a formation of big rocks, shattering them in a instant.

Luffy then turned to Juvia who got ready. They attacked at the same time.

 _ **FIRE FIST!**_

 _ **WATER NEBULA!**_

The two attacks collided, and at first it looked like a standstill, until the water started to vaporize, and suddently Juvias attack was canceled out, and the burning fire fist came her way, and eventually hitting her, and burning her badly.

Not giving Juvia a second look, Luffy turned to Totomaru, who was currently charging with his sword, But this time Luffy dodged it, and repaid it with a _**GUM GUM BULLET!**_ That directly connected with Totomarus's stomach, sending him flying backwards, landing besides Gajeel, who was getting up.

Luffy however had other problems... big problems. Because of his distraction, he failed to notice the red haired girl charging up her sword and attacking until she was three inches away from his neck.

Luckily, Luffy's Haki manage to save his life, but not his left arm, as the red haired woman cut it cleanly off the shoulder, causing Luffy to crash to the ground and scream in intense pain, while clutching the part where the sword had separated the rest of the arm from. But it only got worse, as the red haired woman came up again, ready to attack.

Luffy rolled to the side, barely dodging the sword tip, and in the background he heard Gajeel shouting "Take him Maria!"

Luffy had managed to get on his feet, the pain was still intense, but he needed to finish the fight,,, wait what?

He stopped up when he noticed that his left shoulder had exploded into green flames, and so did Maria when she saw it as well.

Luffy just stared, **Green flames?! HOW COOL... wait..these flames aren't... are they?**

As to answer Luffy's question, the green flames suddently got stronger and expanded outwards, before the flames started to disappear slowly on his shoulders, and outwards, slowly revealing more flesh, until there were only a green ball of fire at the end of the expansion, but way before the green flames disappeared so far he and Maria had understood what was happening.

The green flames was regenerating his arm.

* * *

 **As i said, this Chapter is rushed, but i hope you enjoyed. if you did please follow, favorite and review.. bla bla bla. you know the drill. and until NeXT chapter**

 **PEACE**


	9. Reunion of brothers and questions

**Another chapter uploaded. Now that i'm done with school i should be able to upload more frequently. Anyways, here is a more detailed verson of chapter 9 enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Luffy saw the outskirts of magnolia and sighted in relief. Finally he was there, after 12 hours of walking, damn, he mentally thanked Garp for leaving him with dadan, he was used to walking a lot. But even for him, 12 hours of walking was a pain in his side.

He entered the town, and the smell of fresh grilled meat hit his nosedrills, causing him to drool, he hadn't eaten in hours, and he needed to get something to eat.

**Oh.. that's right, i lost my money on the train** Luffy sighted in frustration, but let it go. He could get something to eat at the guild.

* * *

(Outside the guild)

Luffy stood outside the guild, he had halted on the idea of going in when he felt the powerful aura that came from inside the building. Normally he wouldn't mind, but the reason why he didn't this time was because he had felt this particular feeling before, and he could immediately tell that it wasn't any of the people from this world, this feeling had been stuck with him from his world. But what... or who was it, whatever it was, it was seriously powerful, so he needed to be caref...

His eyes shot up in all sorts of emotions, **No.. it can't be!**

Without a second thought he kicked open the door, and hastily wakled in the guild, all eyes were on him of course, some of the members greeted him but he ignored them, he turned his head to look around the room, where was he.. if he even was here.

Thats when he heared the door go up behind him, so he turned around, just to come face to face with the feeling he had felt.

The person stopped, and dropped the bag in his hands. He was visibly shaking, but so were Luffy.

The two Hat wearing adopted brothers looked at each other, lost for words. The older one had expected Luffy to appear sooner or later after he got to know that Luffy was a part of the guild, but Luffy wasn't prepared at all to see his supposedly dead brother, alive, active, with no hole in his chest. Just slightly redder in that area.

"L..Lu?"

That's when the emotions exploded in Luffy, and before anyone could registrer it, he had stretched his arms, grabbed Ace, and rocketed his way to his older brother

"AAAAAAACCCCCEEE!" he cried, tears running freely from his eyes, and dripping on Ace, who were equally emotionally unstable, but did his best to hold his tears back.

The rest of the guild just stared, they never imagined this, the two most powerful, and newest members of the guild crying. And what surprised them even further was that they were brothers. Ace didn't lie when he told them. Of course they had forgotten then, but now even Natsu wouldn't forget it.

Makarov just sat at the bar counter and smiled for himself, he LOVED family reunions, especially when it was within his family (the guild). And this (that already was a emotionally moment) was about to explode when they found out that Ace was killed in his own world. But for now the boys needed their time.

* * *

(Back to the boys)

Luffy let go of Ace, tears still streaming down his face. "A-Ace! I thought you were d.."

Ace interrupted him by hushing him with a soft voice.

"hush, it's okay Lu, I'm here now aren't i?"

Luffy just nodded, but the tears didn't stop falling freely.

Makarov stood up and walked up behind on the two boys, while growing to their size, and clapped them on their shoulders before shrinking down to normal size.

"I believe you boys have quite the catching up to do, let's go somewhere private, i have a few questions for you afterwards."

The boys nodded and followed Makarov to his office.

While they left, Laxus made a grave mistake, the mistake of whispering

"Finally that crybaby straw hat left"

Before he could say anything else, a beam of flames headed his way, but reformed as Ace half a centimeter before contact.

Laxus looked at Ace who had his "I'm gonna kill you in every painful way possible way for trash talking my little brother" look on his face

"I Disapprove on people who calls my little brother a crybaby" Ace hissed before he gave Laxus a haki infused (but intentionally held back) hit on his forehead before reforming into fire and flew back to Makarovs office.

Laxus was stroking on the mark on his forehead in pain. Damn haki users or whatever it was.

* * *

(Inside Makarovs office, after Luffy and Ace had cried their bodies dry)

Both brother sat facing Makarov who had finally gained their attention after they had cried their bodies dry (more or less)

"Now boys, as i understand it you are brothers or relate in some way?"

Ace nodded, "Were adopted brothers, raised by bandits and a third brother"

"Yes yes, i recall you telling me about this third brother, but for now I'll be focusing on you two. I have a few questions I'd like to get answers on, and a few things I'm rather curious about ( _ **A/N: I know that both is basically the same thing :/)**_.

Ace nodded, while Luffy signaled him to go on.

"Okay, first, How did you both end up here?"

Ace Looked at Luffy before he started to talk

"As i told you, i was captured in my world, and killed in battle against the admiral known as Sakazuki, or called Akainu as he is known by, then i met the guy with white clothing that gave my the two powers i showed you (Luffy was now looking in question at Ace), and after that i ended here two years ago.

Makarov nodded.

"Yes, you already told me. But what about you Luffy, how did you end up here?"

"Well.. i don't remember exactly what happened but I do recall that me and my crew were traveling from this island when we were bombed with cannon fire from this ship that seemed to come out of nowhere, and without warning we were under attack. But we managed to destroy the ship and beat everyone on board. The captain was a special one, cause he had this weird but powerful Paramecia that allowed him to transport anything or anyone he wanted to anywhere on the planet. And the last thing i remember was that he created some sort of pink-purple sphere around our ship, and said that if he wasn't gonna get his hands on One piece than neither would we. Suddenly the sphere started to glow white, and when I woke up I was in the guild."

Ace looked at him in awe. "Did he tell you his name?"

Luffy looked at his brother in wonder, "He told me to call him The Teleport freak"

Ace nodded, before he took his hat of his head and rested it on his chest and closed his eyes, remaining in that position for a minute, before opening his eyes and putting his hat on his head.

"Ace, whats wrong?" Makarov asked

"Any death of a former Whitebeard ally is a sad one. I knew that guy, he ate the teleport fruit that allows him to do what you said. But he could do more as well. He had developed this sort of self destruct move that allowed him to send his enemies REALLY far away, but it cost him his life. Now I see that that move was real."

Luffy looked in intrest, and so did Makarov, but they were getting off track.

"I have a few more questions as well" Makarov said, and the boys nodded.

They were most likely going to be in that room for awhile.

* * *

 **There you go. liked it? Than make sure to follow the story and favorite if you want to. Also please leave a review, tell me if you want to see anything in this story. Also check out my other stories. and until next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Waow. How dare i come back with a fairly bad chapter that doesn't make sense after beeing away for so long? Well... i have no answer. I have been on holidays, and i have been lazy. thats it. but now i'm back. and i will update more. the story is not over yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece**

* * *

 **(Three years later, At the train station in Magnolia )**

It had been three years. Three years ago, he had left the guild temporarily, to understand and figure out his powers.

It was strange, ever since he ate that devil fruit he had believed it was Ace's. But he discovered that it wasn't, not even close. He still remembered the fateful question his brother had asked him three years ago, when he, Ace and Makarov had the fateful discussion. The discussion on how he and Ace had managed to get there, their backstory, their dreams and such, and of course, their powers.

He remembered how he had told Ace that he ate the **Flame Flame fruit** after he died, and how Ace had denied it, and backed up his denial by showing off the flames from that specific fruit.

It was then, Ace had asked him the question that would start a chain of events, a so called butterfly effect.

He remembered it so well. The day that would change is life. The day he left the guild for three years

* * *

( **Flashback)**

"But how come I ate a fruit that gave me the same powers as you?" a 19 year old Monkey D. Luffy asked his older brother.

"Hmm, I wonder so myself" The older brother known as Portgas D. Ace replied. He continued to think, until something came to his mind, and it almost threw him of the chair he sat on, as he got... excited?

He then turned to Luffy, who was looking at him

"Luffy! What color was the fruit you ate?"

Luffy looked at him weirdly, but answered.

"It was.. colorful, it had all the colors of the rainbow, or I believe so at least."

Ace had his answer, and the third man in the room, Makarov Dreyar saw this.

"It wasn't my fruit then, cause my fruit was plain orange"

Luffy looked at Ace in wonder, while the third man in the room, Makarov Dreyar took notice, and came with his question.

"Ace, are you suggesting that Luffy ate a different fruit that contained that power?"

Ace turned back to the master of Fairy tail who had just asked him a question.

"Yes and no, it's actually the other way around."

Both Luffy and Makarov was now confused.

"If the stories are true then that means Luffy's Flame fruit is the original one, and mine stems from that fruit."

"Huh?" Luffy asked, confused more then ever before,

"Tell me the story" Makarov almost commanded.

"Right, you see, the stories go that when devil fruits first occurred on our world, there was three of them only, they were known as the original ones, or something like that. It was one Paramecia, one Zoan, and the one That Luffy ate, the Logia one. The Paramecia gave the power to manipulate Time. The Zoan turned you into a creature that could control space, and the one that Luffy supposedly ate, the Original Flame or whatever it was, gave the user the ability of multicolored flames, each with their own capabilities. And it was said that the Logia was the strongest of the original ones" Ace explained, while Makarov looked in very intrest, and Luffy had stars in his eyes, before he realized something.

"That explains something"

"Huh?"

"You see, after I completed the mission and sat on the train back here I was attacked bu four people from a guild called phantom lord or something like that (Makarovs eyes shadowed at the mention of that guild), and one of them managed to cut my arm clean off with her Sword, but before I could do anything my arm had regrown by these green flames"

Ace nodded, through he was surprised to hear that (so was Makarov)

"Then the theory is correct."

…..

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted, before trying to get a different color flame out, but was disappointed when a normal orange one appeared.

"LUFFY STOP! Ace shouted angrily at his brothers recklessness

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! The power that those flames contain is too strong, you _**NEED**_ to learn how to control them before you start to play around, otherwise you will hurt someone in or outside the guild!"

Luffy got silent, he would NOT take that risk, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his new found friends that already treated him like Family. He needed to train his powers, if the risk of hurting someone was that big than he needed to be somewhere safe. He needed to leave the guild, and head to an empty mountain or something.

These thoughts were the only thing on his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _ **(Two weeks later, after paying for himself in Fairy hills, and explaining his situation to Ace and Makarov)**_

"Are you sure Luffy? You will be gone a long time then." Ace asked his Little brother who had made up his mind. He was going far away to train his powers, so he couldn't hurt anyone here.

"Yeah, I can't take the risk of hurting someone close. I need to be strong enough to protect them and control my powers" Luffy said.

"Fine then, if that's your choice then i want you to take this along the way" Makarov said, as he re equipped a Mid long sheltered katana.

Luffy took the blade and drew it, revealing the coal black color of the blade itself, while the hilt and handle was hot rod red, with some faint yellow added for good measure. The sword shelter was Black with a dark red line crossing from the tip to the entrance (where the sword goes)

"This blade is extremely powerful, and even more when combined with fire. That sword has it's own abilities as well." Makarov explained

"I don't really use Swords, guns or anything like that" Luffy commented, as he tried to hand it back.

"Just keep it my boy, you will probably need it for your journey.

"Luffy, you get five years max, or else I'm hunting your ass until I find you, understood?" Ace asked in a strict tone,"

Luffy just grinned as an answer. He couldn't promise anything. But he knew that he was gone for at least a year.

"But what about the rest of the guild? The older members wouldn't notice that much, but the younger ones will. And you have especially becomed popular with the females Luffy. What are we gonna tell them?" Makarov asked, while Ace had a slight look of jealousy on his face. Even if he was almost as blunt as his Brother when it came to gaping and drooling over hot women, he had his own feelings for them, and to think his little brother was more popular than him was downright depressing.

"Just call it a job" Luffy said, before he turned to the exit. "Ace, I'm leaving now, don't you dare die before I return, or I'll have to find a way to revive you so I can beat you myself.

"I'm saying the same to you, I'm no pushover so I won't die, and I won't lose to you that easily" Ace grinned.

"I expect nothing less of you, even if you have new powers ( _ **Yes, Ace told Luffy that he had two new devil fruits sometime between the meeting and now, I was just too lazy to write it in the story. I never had any vision on how to make that intresting (for me)**_ " Luffy said, before he left the guild.

* * *

 **(After Luffy left)**

"He is really something else, isn't he? Makarov asked, and Ace nodded.

"Yeah. Even when we were little he as always cared about his family. And always put them before him

"So he is just like Natsu huh?" Makarov asked.

"They're really similar, but there is something to him that Natsu can't compare in.

"And what would that be?"

"His Love for what he really Loves"

"I understand what you're saying, but Natsu is like that as well"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But he is still not Luffy"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

Now, Luffy stood outside the train station, he had a black coat on him, that covered his entire body, and almost reached the ground, but didn't so he didn't stumble. His hat was hanging from his neck, his longer, spikier hair that reached him to both his cheeks now was swinging in the wind (it was a windy day).

**OK, you left for over three years ago, under the excuse you went on a job, but seemingly never returned, nor did you contact the guild once, you never sent any mails, letters, or signals that you even were alive anymore. What's the worst that can happen?** He asked himself sarcastically. He knew he would receive a beat down from a few members, most likely Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Levy and probably Ace.. or most likely Ace, then the girls.

**Well, here goes** he said to himself as he snapped his fingers. And in the next second, a circle of purple flames appeared in front of him, and revealed the Guild's doors. Luffy stepped in the Circle, that quickly closed as he passed trough, and he was now in front of the guild doors.

**Home sweet home** he thought, as he opened the doors to the guild.

The guild was empty, as it was fairly early in the morning , so he expected the first members to arrive within an hour or so... if they hadn't changed since three years ago.

There was one man there however, and he sat on the bar counter in a almost meditating position, his arms in a cross, with his staff leaning on his shoulder, his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping, cause he knew that Luffy was there. And he even confirmed it.

"So you finally returned boy" Makarov said as he opened his eyes, and looked directly at Luffy who stood halfway in the guild, looking around, even if he knew that they were the only ones.

"Yeah, I was originally to return 3 or so months ago, but due to distractions blocking my way I was held back." Luffy replied.

"Makarov rose an eyebrow at that, but didn't question it further. He and Luffy was gonna talk about it later when Ace came.

"So, how's the guild?" Luffy asked. He had been basically dying to know.

"It has changed quite a bit. But in the overall perspective it's the same" Makarov confirmed.

"What and who has changed?" Luffy asked

"In what, I mean everyone has grown in terms of power, age and height and such. But in who it has to be Mirajane"

"huh?"

"Yeah, last time you saw her she was a loud troublemaker just like Natsu, and didn't get along with Erza. But after a job that almost cost Lisanna's life, she changed. Now she's nice, calm, gets along with Erza, wears pink and works in the Bar with Lisanna from open to close." Makarov explained.

"Where are they now?" Luffy asked, although he knew he could find them both with his haki if he actually focused.

"They are currently at the store, buying supplies for the guild. They will be back within the next 15 minutes or so"

"And what About Ace?"

"He's doing fine, he is coming back from a job today with Gildarts."

"Gildarts... Ah the one who looked like Shanks!" Luffy answered himself. While Makarov just smiled.

"it's good to have you back my boy"

"It's nice to be back" Luffy answered.

"So, did you master your different flames?" Makarov asked, he was kinda exited to see what process Luffy had made. He also wondered where the sword that he gave Luffy was, but he didn't question it"

"I managed to control the basics of most of them, and a few I managed to advance."

"Can you show me one?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, sure." Luffy replied, as he enlighten his finger in a deep blue flame, it didn't act like a orange flame that he had seen so many times, This flame seemed so calm, but ready to do some damage.

"Blue flames huh" Makarov registered.

"Yeah, this is the dark blue flame, and it's quite different from the light blue one." Luffy explained, as he enlighten his middle finger in a light blue, almost white flame.

"Huh, is that a freezing flame?" Makarov asked curiously, and Luffy answered by touching the table, and pressed his finger down for a few seconds before withdrawing, leaving a trail of.. ice?"

"Yeah, and it has helped me a lot since my journey started." he confirmed.

"That's good to hear, but where is the sword I gave you?" Makarov asked.

"Here" Luffy replied, and in the next second the sword appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

Makarov looked at the sword that had appeared from what seemed like thin air for a moment, before he got to his conclusion.

"I see you have learned Re-equip magic"

"Yeah" Luffy replied. "It was actually Really hard to learn, but once I had it down, it was almost natural."

Makarov looked at Luffy for a moment, it surprised him that he was even able to learn re-equip. You had to have a magical container to could learn any sorts of magic, and as far as he knew, people from other worlds didn't just get one.

"Luffy, how did you learn that? And who thought you that?"

"Well.. I perfected it myself, but when I was visiting a small village for some food, I got involved in a fight with some thugs, but then a man came out of nowhere, used the magic to summon a sword and took care of them for me. And he was the one who got me started on the way of learning that" Luffy explained, as he handed the sword to Makarov.

"I see. You can keep it Luffy. I gave it to you after all"

Luffy just smiled, as he Unequipped the sword, before going to the mission counter.

"Luffy, you have been gone for three years. Are you really about to go on a mission right after returning?" Makarov asked. He had hoped Luffy would stay. And he had a reason for it. After Luffy left, the guild had turned a little more quiet, not so much action. And even if Luffy had stayed for just three weeks before he left, he had seemed to influence the guild quite the bit, because only a month later he had seen changes in the guild. It was just as if Natsu had left. And he had seen the most changes in the girls. They were more quiet in the guild, and they seemed to train way more than they used to. Never in his many years of life had he ever seen such a influence on so many people by one boy ever since Natsu and Gray joined.

"Yeah, remember, my job isn't over. And a Fairy tail member never gives up on his Job, and don't come back until it's complete. And I am technically not complete yet. But I had plans of staying for a little while." Luffy replied.

"You seem very on the edge of traveling. I am no fool Luffy, you have gotten yourself into something, or you're discovering something, because you're not leaving only to train your powers anymore, because that, you can do here. What is it?" Makarov asked. He had known ever since Luffy Left that he had a deeper core message. It had seemed quite strange that he had left for god knows where to train, and for so long, to finally return, just to leave again.

Luffy sighted, it was no use hiding it from the master.

"I'll tell you everything Makarov, but I have to wait for Ace to get here, he probably wants to know as well" Luffy answered, as he turned to Makarov. "But you're right, I was gone so long for something much bigger then the powers, they aren't even half of it"

Makarov looked in intrest, and was about to sign Luffy to continue, but was interrupted when the doors opened, and in came two white haired girls. Both carrying lots of bags filled with all sorts of stuff.

"We are back Makarov" the short haired girl called Lisanna shouted to the old man with a smile. While the older sister named Mirajane, or as most of her friends called her, Mira. Reflected the smile of her little sister.

"Welcome back ladies" Makarov greeted, as the two girls went to the backroom with the supplies before coming back out, standing in the bar behind Makarov, where they had complete view of the entire first floor, the dining tables, the entrance door, the request table, the boy standing there.. wait what?

"Makarov, who is that boy?" Mirajane asked, but Makarov didn't answer what she wanted to hear. He instead said, "Why don't you ask him yourself. He has been away on a job for quite some time now.

Mirajane smiled, as she thought she knew who it was, before turning her attention towards the man and shouted, "Hey Ace! I thought you and Gildarts came back much later? How did the mission go?"

The boy just smiled, before he turned around and faced the two sisters, who instantly recognized him.

…

…

…

"L—Luffy?"

* * *

 **There you go, the HUGE comeback chapter that was supposed to be exiting, actionfilled and romantic... well... shit XD. but seriously, even trough i was gone i have recieved all the reviews, and all other notifications for when people like the story and such, and i'm proud to say that i have only recieved comments that inspired me to write more, believe it or not. and no worries, i AM back, and i WILL be updating more. but untill then.. PEACE!**


	11. Causually back

**Waow, i never actually believed that i would finish this chapter because i lost my motivation. mut now it has returned, and so have the uploads.**

 **Another thing i want to comment is that as of this chapeter, the story of Luffy as ben viewed almost 14.000 times. THATS INSANE. I never expected it to reach such a high number, and that just encurages me to continue. so thank you all for the support on my time here, it has been a blast. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Luffy had been punched numerous times before, and most of the time he just bounced back from it. But there had been many times when he had been punched and actually taken the hit. This had mostly been from his crew. And almost all the time it had been from Nami. She seemed to have this strange ability to nullify his rubber and give him a fist to the head.

But there were those really few, and really rare times when people managed to hit him so hard that he lost track of what was up and down. The only people until now that had managed to do that Was Nami (of course), Garp and Ace. But he had just added two more girls to that list, and maybe he put those two highest on the list.

Cause he had never been hit so hard as now when the Strauss sisters had placed their fists in his face, sending him flying across the room, towards the entrance door, and he WOULD have taken the doors with him, if he wasn't stopped by an unexpected Natsu kicking the door open, just to be used as a airbag for a flying Luffy. Luckily the collision stopped all of Luffy's momentum, unluckily however was that Natsu was given all the momentum and then some, sending him flying to god knows where, while Luffy lied in pain in front of the entrance.

Luffy grunted in pain as he tried to pull himself up from the door front, but to little avail. Damn, those girls where more merciless than Nami, and that's bad!

"Ooooooffffff ! Man that stung" Luffy gritted while he got on his knees. He didn't know what hurt more, the bruises on his face, or the bruises he gained everywhere else on his body after he hit whoever that was at the door. And he could be 100% sure about one thing, if what Makarov had said was true, then he was in for a world of hurt on the level that he got if he ruined some of the better maps that Nami had made.

"Off.. Gramps.. I thought you said Mira had changed" Luffy grunted, trying to hold in the pain, as he threw a annoyed glance towards the Master, while landing some at the pissed of Strauss sisters

Makarov tried to hold back his laughter, but failed miserably, causing him to fall of the bar counter, rolling around in laughter, before trowing a regrettable comment.

"Huh, I must have been mistaken, but she got you good Luffy, that's your welcome back present"

Mira and Lisanna turned, and gave the Tiny man a deadly glance, who took the hint and shut his mouth as fast as he could, before visibly start sweating.

"Master..." Mira said, cracking her knuckles, with a innocent smiling face that somehow promised death and destruction.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Lisanna said, her innocent smile wasn't more positively promising, as a thick mark visibly appeared on their foreheads, before slowly approaching the Master who backed off against the bar counter, sweating more now then ever before.

"Luffy, help please?" Makarov asked kindly, with a nervous smile, and sweating like crazy.

"Sorry Gramps, but you're on your own."

"Damn you kid" He shouted, before the fury of punches from the sisters made contact with his face.

* * *

(After a massive Makarov beat down)

"We are not done yet, but we will let you go now" Lisanna stated, as she and her sister watched the bloody mess that was their Guild Master, who couldn't even look at them straight anymore.

"Now, young man, you have to tell us why you were..." Mira started, but quickly got quiet when she saw that Luffy was nowhere to be seen in the guild.

"Where did he go?" Lisanna asked, worried and a bit angry.

"I don't know sis, but when he's back, he will have to answer to us" Mira said, she too was irritated that Luffy had just disappeared yet again.

* * *

(With Luffy)

* * *

Luffy had gone to get a meal. He was starving, and he hadn't gotten the chance to eat anything since he came here. Plus being in the guild right now was too scary for him at the moment.

He entered what seemed to be a cafe, It was mostly empty, except for the shirtless black hared mage that Luffy recognized as Gray Fullbuster, the Ice mage of fairy tail who always was in a disagreement with Natsu. The question was if he recognized him.

Luffy took the table next to him, ordering a giant steak and some coffee ( _ **A/N: Yes he drinks coffee. I've decided that he is very mature in this story (if you couldn't already tell)**_

* * *

(Gray's view)

* * *

Gray saw the man with a black cloak enter the cafe, and ordering something from the bartender at the counter before taking the table next to himself.

**That man looks familiar, do I know him from somewhere?** Gray asked himself, as he studied the man who was staring out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

**He does seem suspicious, I better be on guard if he is a dark mage, or a thief** He thought, as he readied himself somewhat in a position where he could use his Ice make, if the man where to do something bad without looking to suspicious, but he was still studying him, although he could only see the man's back head, that still gave him some strange ideas.

*'That Spiky hair reminds me a bit of Natsu. But that flame for brains has pink hair ( _ **Somewhere only god knows, a young dragon slayer mentally flinched)**_

The man turned a bit, giving Gray more to look at, other than the hair,

**He looks a lot like Ace... Wait? Could it really be? I need to confirm!**

And as if God had heard his prayer, the man turned his head towards the waitress who came with his food and coffee.

 ****** It is him** Gray confirmed

..

"So you finally returned, after all these years, and you go here out of all places huh Luffy?" Gray commented, causing Luffy to smile, Gray had sure used his time.

"You took your time Gray, but yeah, and it's fantastic to be back home" he said, as he turned his grinning face to Gray.

Gray just smirked and closed his eyes.

"Welcome home then" he greeted.

"gee thanks, for once, I get a normal greeting" Luffy commented, as he inhaled the steak in almost one swallow.

"what you mean? Have you already been to the guild?" Gray asked, as he walked over to Luffy's table, sitting on the opposite side of him

"Yeah, I Greeted the Old man, and gave him some explaining, but then Mira and Lisanna arrived, and I don't think I have been hit so hard in this world before that" Luffy explained, as he rubbed his cheek. While Gray just sweat dropped, before coming with his ultimate question.

"But what the Hell Luffy! you were barely a member for three weeks before you disappeared, seemingly never to return, and now you out of nowhere came back, where were you and what did you do that took so long?"

Luffy sighted, he hoped this question could wait.

"Gray, don't tell anyone about this! But the original goal I had when I set out for that job if you will, was drowned and almost forgotten under a much bigger quest, one that I haven't completed yet, and one that I will not rest until I'm done with."

Gray looked at Luffy with wonder.

"A bigger quest you say huh.."

"I'll explain everything later, but I have to head back to the guild soon and get my hat and my stuff. I was thinking of leaving tonight already.

"Wow wow wow wow hold on! You can't just come back, just to leave again the very same day. Have you any idea how the girls would react?" he asked Luffy, who looked at him confused.

"No.. why?"

"They where seemingly torn apart when you left. You had been a member for bout three weeks, THREE WEEKS! and you already got Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Erza and levy to develop some sort of crush on you or somethng. We all saw the effects your disappearance had on them. How lost they seemed, and how determined to train they got. You need to think twice before leaving so soon" Gray commented, a bit annoyed by Luffy's actions.

"Huh... I see. Well, we better get to the guild then, I will have to confront Ace as well."

"Ace is currently out with Gildarts on a job, but they should be back today, which seems strange, as Gildarts is never this early done with a job"

Luffy thought about that for a moment, but let it slide, as he payed for the meal, and headed for the door.

"You coming?" he asked Gray, who payed for himself, before following Luffy with a nod.

* * *

(At the guild)

* * *

"There is a lot more people here now than there was an hour ago" Luffy commented, as he and Gray was about to enter the guild. But before he opened the door he gave Gray a warning.

"Table incoming once the door open, duck in three" he said as he opened the door.

Gray ducked.. just as a table came flying their way, seemingly hitting Luffy's upper body, while Gray had ducked, and stared at the lower parts of Luffy that remained, before a huge burst of fire came up from his torso, forming his figure before the flames disappeared, revealing Luffy, totally untouched. However, it had gotten the attention of most of the guild, who was now staring at Luffy and Gray who stood in the door opening.

The guild got quiet, and all the people were looking their way, totally unprepared for what met them. And the reactions were mixed, and different.

Some of the elderly members sat their mugs of beer down carefully, while trying to swallow the liquid they had in their mouth already, some where unsuccessful, causing them to spit the beer out on the floor.

The younger members however where wide eyed, their mouths had dropped to the floor, and a gaping while a silent"aaaaaaaaahh.." sound escaped their throats. As they didn't expect HE to be back.

Natsu was equally as shocked, as he stood wide eyed and stared at Luffy as if he was either unbeatable monster, or his long lost father Igneel. And next to him stood a blonde girl that Luffy didn't recall, and she seemed to not recall him either, and she also seemed very nervous about the tension that had the guild had gone into.

Luffy walked further into the guild, slowly, while Gray just stood in the entrance. He was just as caught up in the tension as the blonde haired girl next to Natsu was. It was so thick that you could cut like a hot knife trough butter.

Luffy continued his path towards the bar, while all eyes where on him. He felt the surprised reactions of everyone, even trough his eyed was dead locked on the guild Master sitting on the bar counter.

As he passed Natsu he stopped, and turned to the blond Girl, who started sweating.

"You new here?" he asked with a rather serious tone, but it didn't contain any anger or mistrust whatsoever.

"Y-yeah, I'm L-Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a celestial mage" she quickly stuttered, afraid of the man who brought the tension with him.

Luffy just grinned.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, S-Class mage of this guild, Nice to meet you" he greeted with a smile and offered his hand.

Lucy quickly shook it. He was a S-Class mage after all. (Lucy had just joined, and had the image that every S-Class member was like how Erza had been described)

Luffy turned and was about to continue his way to the bar, but before he got far, Natsu was over him, burning fists ready to bring some hurt.

"I'm not in the mood for this Natsu" Luffy said, not bothering to give Natsu an eye, as his Haki gave him all the info he needed.

"Too bad, I'm beating you today! You can't just come back all of the sudden without a real welcome back party!" Natsu shouted, as he came down for the first Punch.

What happened next, happened too fast.

Just as Natsu was about to hit him, he turned around and Grabbed Natsu's fist mid-air with his palm, stopping Natsu in his track, before releasing a big explosion of really light blue flames that had a hint os sea greem in them that covered Natsu and knocked him some distance backwards... but there was something more.

As Natsu landed, everyone saw something they never in a million years expected to see. Natsu... was frozen solid.. inside a giant sapphire shaped ice cube.

Silence..

"Wh..what was that?" Lucy asked terrified over this man who beat Natsu with a single attack. Not only that, but the attack had been light blue FLAMES that turned him into a giant ice cube. Not even Gray had done that so far as she knew.

"That was one of my newer powers. Don't worry, he is out within the next 15 seconds or so." Luffy reassured as he continued his path to the bar. While the rest of the guild just stared, he had NOT done that three years ago"

….

….

The guild was silenced, they didn't know what to say or how to react. Luffy, one of the most powerful mages who turned S-class on his FIRST FRICKING DAY, and after only three weeks LEFT FOR THREE YEARS. THAT LUFFY WAS NOW IN THE FRICKEN GUILD DISPLAYING SOME FREAKY POWERFUL NEW MOVE THAT THEy HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE! WHAT THE F*=K WAS GOING ON HERE?

While the guild tried to find their places again, and Natsu had managed to melt his way out of the ice cube, and was held back by the newcomer Lucy from attacking Luffy,who had reached the bar counter where Makarov sat. He didn't have the same reaction as the rest of the guild. But he was pretty surprised, and impressed.

"Luffy. Where did you leave to? You had Mira and Lisanna extremely worried when you just disappeared like that" He asked Luffy, who were currently looking for his hat.

"Your hat is behind the counter" Makarov stated, he had understood that Luffy was looking for it, and reached for it, before retrieving it to Luffy who tied it to his neck.

"I needed something to eat, and it was too scary to be in the guild then and there" Luffy confessed to the Guild master, who just sighted. He had to deal with the two girls after that.

"Well at least you're back now, and that's what matters." Makarov sighted.

"I was planning on leaving again this week" Luffy said, causally as if it was no big deal.

The guild however disagreed with him

"YOU JUST CAME BACK FROM WHEREEVER YOU HAVE BEEN! AND YOU EXPECT US TO JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU WILL LEAVE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG?" most of the guild shouted, as they slapped their hands in the air seemingly in sync.

"You guys are wierd." Luffy chuckled

"YOU'RE THE WIERD ONE!" The entire guild replied.

While Luffy just laughed, Lucy stepped up to the master who sat on the bar counter.

"Master, what is going on here?" she asked.

"The master just smiled, and explained that Luffy was a powerful member who had been gone for three years, and he had left when ha just had been a three weeks old member.

"What?!" Lucy asked, as she looked confused at Luffy, who were grinning at here.

"What did you do these past three years? She asked, unknowing to the fact that this was the million jewles question that everyone in the guild wanted. answers to( _ **They don't have dollars in Fairy tail :P).**_

Luff went from smiling to serious in under 0.2 seconds after that question was asked, he knew that it was an important question.

"That is a secret, only Makarov and Ace will get to know"

That's when the guild shouted in sync yet again, " WELL IF IT'S A SECRET THAN DON'T SAY IT IS ONE, NOW EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW DAMNIT!"

But Lucy became thoughtful at the mantion of Ace, before her eyes widened.

"Ace? You mean Fire-Fist Ace?! One of the strongest mages in the guild and in fiore?" Lucy asked in a ""biggest fan** tone, while shining stars was visible in her eyes. "You know him?"

"He's my big brother"

"So co... Wait WHAT? HE'S YOUR BROTHER?

"Yeah! Didn't he tell you?"

"I have never met him before, i only heard rumours that he appeared 5 years ago and became one of the strongest mages around. And two years later the rumors where flying that another insanely strong member had joined, but some time later, the rumors where confimed false, as that person where nowhere to be found" Lucy explained, before getting thoughtful.

"Was that you..."

"You guessed it" Luffy smiled

Lucy were at a loss for words, she had met one of the strongest mages in Fairy tail, and she talked to him... no.. he talked to her casually as it was no big deal. Did he have any idea on how big of a fan she was? Clearly not.

But before any of them could say another word, something came flying their way.

It was a sword, and it missed Luffy's ear by the millimeter. And while it unfazed Luffy, Lucy's reaction was really funny, as she fell of her chair, while screaming.

"You have a damn lot to explain young man!" A demanding voice came from behind, causing all the guild members except for Makarov And Luffy to start sweating, before they all slowly turned around to face the red haired swords woman of Fairy Tail.

"It's nice to see you too Erza" Luffy calmly commented as he turned around.

Some of the new members who hadn't seen Luffy before were slowly backing up to him and whispered.

"Dude.. that's Erza Scarlet, one of the most powerful members here, and she's S-class! She will kill you if you don't obey!"

But Luffy grinned and replied, " I know, I fought her tons of times three years ago"

This seemed to sort of anger Erza, as she remembered all the times she and Luffy had fought, only for Luffy to destroy her, and Natsu... and Mira... and Laxus..

"Don't underestimate me! I have grown over ten times stronger since then! She stated firmly

"That's good to hear, but I didn't expect anything less of you" Luffy said with a smile, causing Erza's Irritation to turn into a mad blush, ash she begun to stutter

"B..baga! Don't say such things so casually! You idiot! It's not like I care if you were gone for so long!" ****Luffy thought she acted a lot like chopper right now*** *

The guild was in a state of awe. Erza scarlet, the guilds strongest swordsman... or woman, the one woman who wasn't fazed by what most of the world did, and only softened with strawberry cheesecake **(as far as the newer members knew)** was now currently blushing so hard that she had changed skin color to Red, while she was waving her arms in the air, and a face of panic placed on her face.

Luffy just laughed, which caused Erza to blush even more.

"Luffy,." A sweet voice voice called.

Luffy froze, somehow that sweet voice promised death and destruction upon him if he didn't respond.

He turned around to find a smiling Mira, while Lisanna stood next to her, smiling as well, but he could clearly see the vein on their foreheads, and he started slowly to sweat, as he realized Erza was letting out the same kind of aura. Her mood must have changed for some reason, and she was now slowly walking towards him.

Luffy started counting down in his head on how long it would take.

**3..**

The three girls closed in on him slowly, And since Luffy was too distracted with that, his Haki didn't pick up on a person flying lightning quick towards the guild.

**2**

The person was at the door, while the three females had closed Luffy in a circle, all of them smiling an innocent smile, while their Fists where clenched, ready to smack down on something.

**1**

Luffy let out his innocent smile one more time, before the three women sent their fists towards his skull. But as they did, the person had entered the guild and closed up on Luffy, and was sending it.. or HIS fist towards him as well

**0**

All four of them hit Luffy with such a force that he was burried in the ground, creating a creator under him. While the girls shouted in unison.

"BAGA! WHERE DID YOU GO FOR THREE YEARS!"

Luffy was trying his best to hold his balance, even if he was burried in a crator.

Thats when the girls noticed the fourth person who had hit Luffy. and they recognized him instantly, and so had the guild master, who was now greeting him.

"Welcome back, Portgas D. Ace

* * *

 **Bad ending in my opinion, but hope you liked it.**

 **Now, something that i want to confirm is that The story of Luffy and this story have connections. And if i have declined that in the past than i'm sorry. these two stories are supposed to be connected, with this beeing events that happens after the the other story.**

 **And as i said, almost 14.000 vewis, and on the list of two communities (one where this story is second place) is just amazing to think about. so thank you so much, All of you :)**

 **But untill next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	12. The reason for a bigger mission

**Rather short chapter i know, but i just had to update, so enjoy. From now on there will be big events happening.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece**

* * *

Ace?

Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza was confused, he had appeared so fast that they hadn't noticed him, and now he was standing there all of the sudden. Not that they complained or anything. Any person who helped them beat the shit out of Luffy was a good person in this instance.

"Tell me Luffy..." Ace started, ignoring the girls and Makarov, as he dragged a beat down Luffy out of the crater he was laying in, before punching him in the head yet again, harder than the first time, causing the crater tenfold in size and depth.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THREE YEARS?!"

"Aahh..." was the only sound that Luffy made, as smoke came out of his wide open mouth, his eyes rolled back in his skull, and his head had some of the biggest bruises anyone had ever seen.

"Well he won't be able to tell you anything in this state." Makarov Stated, a mug of booze in his hand. But his comment had gotten Erza focused, as he dragged the blade that she had tossed at Luffy out of the bar that it had been stuck in, before making a quick move, pointing the edge on the side of Makarovs neck, causing Makarov to start sweating yet again.

"You knew about this didn't you!" She demanded to know, before dragging another blade and pointing it at Ace's side

"You did too didn't you?"

Ace sighted, so did Makarov, and both nodded as an answer. But knowing this only made Erza, Mira and Lisanna more irritated, and all three of them faced the two males, ready to beat out some damn deserved explanation, they felt like they deserved it.

But before anyone could say anything, a sound came from the crater, and it got the attention of the five people, and the entire rest of the guild, who where trying to mind their own businesses as hard as they could, cause they didn't want to be a part of what was happening at the bar.

Luffy were currently rising from his crater, while tiny green flames circling his body a few times, healing any physical wounds that he had recently received.

"Dammit Ace. What was that for?" Luffy commented, apparently he had picked up on the fact that Ace was there.

Ace had to really restrain himself from knocking the senses of his little brother after that question.

"You are such a idiot Luffy!" Ace almost hissed, while he helped Luffy on his feet, while eyeing the barely visible green flames that seemed to heal his wounds, but even if the flames where barely visible, he noticed none the less.

"huh, green flames, interesting.." he mumbled, but Luffy heard.

"Yeah, they heal me. Pretty cool right?" Luffy asked in a proud tone, but still it was only within Ace's range to hear, while the rest only registered it as mumbling.

"What are you plotting in secret?! Erza asked, a sword pointed at Ace

"Nothing much" Luffy answered, as he rose from the ground, all wounds healed completely.

"I don't believe you even for a moment! For all we know you could be plotting to run off again" Erza demanded as she shifted her sword to point at Luffy, something Ace, Mira and Lisanna disliked a lot, but it was Ace who acted on it.

"I prefer if you don't threaten my little brother" Ace said in a polite but serious manner, as he took his fingertip and gently pointed the sword away from Luffy, but it seemed to annoy Erza even more.

"You don't get to decide what I can and can't do Fire fist!" Erza stated in a serious manner, she was not about to be lectured by Ace for missing Luffy so much.

But Ace just shrugged.

"What can I say, isn't it normal for a big brother to worry about their younger brother?" He asked, giving her the same smile as he had give Smoker a long time ago when he had confronted him at the restaurant in alabasta over five years ago, when he was searching for Blackbeard. His finger was still on her blade, and he intentionally sent really small shock waves, due to the Tremor fruit that allowed him to do that, and even if it wasn't really needed, he was using a barely visible amount of darkness, just to keep the blade in place. And Erza seemed to notice this, as she was gently trying to withdraw her blade, but she couldn't manage to pull it away from his finger.

She was getting nervous, as she was now trying to move her sword, but to no avail. Even her requip magic didn't seem to affect the sword at all.

She looked at Ace with a frustrated look, he just gave his chilling smile in return.

He was toying with her.

"Stop that Ace!" he demanded, but Ace didn't listen.

"Just so you know it, I don't approve on people threatening my little brother... ever."

As he finished talking, he sent a sudden strong shock burst that broke the blade, causing Erza to fall on her bum, making a rather cute sound of pain as she hit with her butt first, causing Mira and Lisanna to blush, while Ace just grinned.

Erza answered with a frustrated look. And Luffy just laughed. Causing the girls to blush even more.

"Well, the situation seems to be lighter than before" Makarov stated in a enjoyed voice, but the looks he got from the girls told him no.

Ignoring the girls, he looked at Luffy seriously before speaking up.

"Now that Ace is here, you have some explanation to do young man. He demanded as he headed to his office."

Luffy nodded, as he and Ace followed Makarov, but as they where at the door, the three girls where behind them, demanding that they could follow them, but Makarov declined the demand.

But it was Luffy who finished the argument by walking up to the girls, smiling at them, before he gave all three of them a kiss on their foreheads, causing the girls to fall out of focus completely, and then he silently closed the door.

The girls meanwhile had tumbled back to the bar counter, while their fantasies flew everywhere.

Luffy had just kissed them, KISSED them! Erza had perverted thoughts, so did Mira, while Lisanna stood in a praised position, all three of them having nosebleeds that almost matched Sanji's.

* * *

(With the tree men)

* * *

 _ **(Now just to make things clear, I do NOT have ANY idea on the geography in the Fairy tail world AT ALL. I also have the different arc's out off order as well, so if things seems messy, or I write about things that didn't happen in cannon, happened at all or something that happened much later in the series, or write about a event that changed drastically because of Luffy and Ace, than I am truly sorry for that)**_

The three men sat by the table, Ace and Luffy sat on the opposite side of Makarov.

"So Luffy, where were you? And what was your ultimate goal with your trip?" Makarov asked, and Ace eyed Luffy, who had closed his eyes, and started to explain.

"I spent most of my time in some very snowy mountains, training the different kinds of flames without risking the possibility of hurting someone. But I would go down to the nearest town from time to time just so I didn't loose my sociability. And I became pretty good friends with the villagers as well.

"What about food and water?" Makarov asked

"I ate whatever animal i could hunt, and i melted the snow to get water, you see, Ace and i used to hunt all the time when i was only 10, so survival in a wild area is a strong second nature." Luffy said with a grin, and so did Ace.

"That's some survival skills, something everyone should have" Makarov nodded. "Continue"

"As the first 1 1/2 years had passed, i had gotten the hang of some of the Flames pretty well, and i was originally planning to come back then, but that's when the quest of controlling my powers where drowned under a much bigger quest. A Quest that i haven't finished yet, and something that i will not rest until i complete. Then and only then i can really return.

Makarov looked at Luffy with wonder, and so did Ace. They knew that Luffy set out originally so he could get a deeper dive in his powers without hurting any one, but he was supposed to be back of one and a half year ago, what was so important that he changed his focus, and thats what Ace asked.

"But Luffy? As long as i have known you, you have ALWAYS prioritised Famili in front of everything else. Wasn't that the reason you left in the first place?"

"Yeah, it was, and i do prioritise Family" Luffy explained.

"Than what could have been so important that you spent another 1 1/2 year on the road? Why didn't you come back? At least for restocking and such. Letting us know that you were alive and well.

Luffy looked at Ace for a moment. Before explaining.

"The reason that i was away so much longer than i intended is because i'm looking for someone, and it started from a rumor i heared, and those rumors turned into evidence, and that evidence turned into the mission i'm on. And I intend to find the person to let that person know that i'm alive and well, and the final reason is because he is also a family member of mine.

This cause the two other to look confused

"Who is it Luffy?" Makarov asked.

"It's a person you prabobly don't know. He is someone that i have been traveling with for very long, and a loyal friend of mine who has stuck with me trough thick and thin." Luffy continued.

"Do i know him?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, you met him in Alabasta, he is actually one of my crew members, and the only one i know who is more skilled with a blade than Erza.

Ace realized who he was talking about

"So it's him huh? Then i can see why you would prioritise him, after all isn't it five years since you saw him last?" Ace asked, and got a nod for an answer.

"This person is better with a blade than Erza? Makarov asked, he was really curious now to who it could have been.

"yeah, and in my personal opinion he is much better than her, and i'm not saying that because i dislike Erza, i like her very much." Luffy explained.

"I didn't count on you meaning it in a bad way, but Who is it?" Makarov asked, almost inpatiently

"His name is..."

...

"Is what?" Makarov asked, kinda annoyed by Luffy's cliffhanger sentences.

...

Its..

Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

 **Dam. Dam Daaaa... lol, cliffhanger n shit.. or somethng. the next chapters will be slightly longer so heads up**

 **but until then**

 **PEAVE**


	13. Zoro-Part 1

**Another chapter up! Hype! well i hope you enjoy. Another chapter The pirate war will be up soon as well.**

 **just to clearify a few things, it is 3 years since Luffy last saw his crew, not 5 as i wrote last time. Another thing is that i'm not following cannon in Fairy tail at all, so please accept that. and one last thing. I have made things uclear. but everything will be explained in some sort of information chapter after this**

 **Disclamer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So That's it huh? You're leaving again Luffy?" Makarov asked as he looked at the straw hat wearing boy next to him and Ace.

"Yeah, I'm gonna search for Zoro, I have a pretty good clue to where he could be right now. But how long it will take for me to get there, I don't know. Luffy confirmed as he chugged his mug of water. "It has been over three years since I last saw him, I bet he has become even stronger than before!"

Ace looked at his little brother with concern.

It had been four days since he came back, and he was already planning on leaving. He didn't know if the girls of the guild could take that. But more importantly, he wasn't sure how Luffy himself handled this, after all he had been trough.

"How long do you presume it will take?" Makarov asked.

"Eh, I'll say all from 2 weeks to a few months if most. If the last rumors and evidence I got is correct than he would have moved quite some distance from four days ago already. I Quite honestly don't know where he can be right now."

Ace stood up

"Then let me go with you"

Luffy looked at Ace for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you have to stay here in case something should happen to the guild, I know they're strong but I need you to stay here." Luffy demanded. Ace looked like he wanted to object, but he gave up. Arguing wasn't worth it.

"Fine then, but longer than two months and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" Ace threatened in a non threatening way, before giving a knowing smile.

Luffy then re-equipped the Sword Makarov had given him and handed it to Ace.

"You will have better use of this than me" He said as he tossed the blade to his older brother. "I Fight better with my fists.

Ace looked at the sword for a moment, before laying it on the counter besides Makarov, who looked at the boy with new interest. Luffy didn't want to the blade was understandable but he could at least keep it.

Luffy headed for the door, but was stopped by Mira and Cana in the door

"Where are you heading Luffy?" They asked in unison.

"I'm heading to find A friend of mine, it's been too long since I've seen him" Luffy replied as if it was the simplest answer ever.

"And where is this friend of yours?" they both asked

"I Dunno, I'll be searching for two weeks at least" He replied again as it was no big deal that he was leaving again for a fairly long period of time.

Both girls visibly twitched at this. Did he really think that they would let him run of on them AGAIN? Hah! Fat chance.

"We'll join you" they said in unison.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can handle it on my own, you need to stay here, in case something should happen to the guild" he dismissed with a stunning smile that caused the two girls to start daydreaming, and Luffy used this window to leave the guild before they noticed.

* * *

(A few moments later)

"Mira, Cana. Hello. Are you there?" Lisanna asked, as she, Erza and levy waved their hands in front of the two daydreaming girls who where daydreaming about Luffy in a pervert way, blood running down their noses.

"Huh?" Cana asked in mild surprise, as she came down to earth with Mira, and looked confused around.

"We saw you talking to Luffy, then he left while you too just stood there. Something up?" Lisanna asked curiously.

Cana blinked again, before panicking.

"Luffy! He went off on his own again! Quick, to the train-station, I bet he's leaving by now!" she said, mostly to herself, as she headed for the door.

This caused alert in Mira and Erza, who quickly followed. And last Levy and Lisanna ran after them. They had mentally promised themselves to not let Luffy out of sight, but they had already broken that promise.

* * *

As they arrived at the train-station all five of them ran straight into Natsu and Lucy who where on their way.. or rather Natsu being dragged by Lucy.

"Hey there girls, whats with the rush?" Lucy asked with a smile. In the few days she had spent in the guild, she had gotten used to being around all the people in the guild, even if they had a reputation of being a monster, literately or because of their specialties.

"Lucy! Did you see Luffy?" They all asked in unison, causing Lucy to sweat drop before pointing at the train, where they saw Luffy sitting alone in the wagon.

"He's there, Natsu and I are taking the same train. Is something wrong!

But she didn't get an answer, as Erza suddenly handed Each of the girls their own train ticked.

**She bought the tickets too fast** Lucy thought, but before she could say anything, she and Natsu was dragged int the train where Luffy was sitting. And just in time, as The train started to move, causing Natsu to fall on the floor in sickness. Before being knocked out by Erza in a hurry As she knew it helped the poor dragon-slayer.

* * *

The train had been going for bout an hour, when the girls had explained to Lucy that they were spying on Luffy. Obviously not doing a good job.

Luffy in the meantime had fallen asleep with his hat on his face. But he knew that he was being followed. But he wanted to see how far they would follow him, or rather if they would survive it.

* * *

The train finally stopped at what seemed to be some mid stop platform, at the foot of a snowy mountain. And this was where Luffy woke and left the train, followed by the seven other guild members who were spying on him.

Luffy took a deep breath before he started walking towards the snowy mountain.

After giving him a head-start, seven other members followed suit, Natsu had been explained that they were spying on him.

* * *

"Damn! We may have given him a bit too long head start!" Lisanna complained, as the seven of them were following his footsteps, with the help from Natsu's enchanted sense of smell.

"I can help with that even more than this" Natsu complained, as he had been used as a furnace to give warmth to all the girls.

"No! We can't risk Luffy spotting us!" Erza confessed

"Why are you guys spying on him anyways? Is it something ya want to see or something?" Natsu asked confused, clearly not understanding the whole spying part. But he didn't get an answer. Which annoyed him, but he just had to deal with it.

They kept walking, and the snow started to fall even more, and faster than before. They could barely see a hand before them, and the only reason that they hadn't frozen to ice was because Natsu was radiating just enough amount of heat to keep the girls body temperatures in check. And this melted the snow as well, causing the snow to turn into water, but it evaporated, as Natsu's magic re-assured that.

"Damn! How long have been walking anyways? If I knew he would be heading for a snowy mountain than I would have packed some warm cloths" Cana stated, as she tried to follow what little that could be seen from what they presumed to be Luffy's footsteps. But in reality they all followed Natsu who had Luffy's trail on him

"At least four hours now! Are you sure we are following him Natsu?" Lucy asked. Only getting a nod in reply.

"We are" Mira confirmed, causing Lucy to look at her

"You can sense him as well?"

"Not as good as Natsu can, but I do sense that he has been here" she confirmed.

"Well its good to know that we can rely on you guys. But when do you think we will catch up?" Levy asked.

And as if Nature heard and responded, a large pillow of fire suddenly appeared some way ahead of them.

"Look! Over there! I Bet he's there!" Erza stated excitedly as she started running, forcing the others to run for 1. to be all together so they didn't loose each other. And 2, so they didn't get out of Natsu's radiation area.

They ran, ran and ran some more, until the reached the area where the fire had appeared. And here, it was interesting. The snow wasn't falling even if there were snow clouds in the air. And in front of them they saw Luffy fighting a guy, while what seemed like endless snow-copies of the same man where circling him.

"Luffy's in trouble! We must help him!" Lucy stated, but she was held back by Erza"

"He is super duper strong, he can take care of himself" she stated, as she held Back Lucy who was ready to take off

"What?!" Lucy asked, as she and the rest of the group hid behind a snowy hill, eyeing the battle

* * *

(Luffy)

* * *

"Damn, these snow people are so damn annoying! He complained to himself, as he used his Gatling Gun for what had to be the hundred time this day, destroying yet another wave of the Snow mage's army. Before he went to attack the mage, who proved able to keep up with him and his attacks in gear second even.

"it's no use straw hat! Even your strange rubber and fire magic will fall before me!" the man laughed as he taunted Luffy.

 **"Gum-gum Pistol!**

 **"Snowy punch!"**

The two fists hit with equal force.

"Will I fall before you you say? Heh, you're even dumber than what that silly outfit makes you look!" Luffy stated with a smile, before sending a Beam of fire from his hand towards the man, melting the snow that he created. But the man dodged by seemingly turning into snow and escape trough the thick layers beneath his feet, before reforming behind him.

They clashed fists once more, while more snow army men appeared, ready to kill, just to be killed by Luffy's own radiating heat.

"Why you brat! I'll kill ya! In the snow, no one can beat me! THIS IS YOUR END FAIRY TAIL SCUM!" the man shouted, he sounded mad. Before magic circles appeared all over the place. And an extra big one underneath himself

What happened next was terrifying for the group in cover, while Luffy stared in awe, as snow suddenly started to pile up in big fat piles in each magic circle, before they all exploded, revealing giant snow golems, standing on all four. And standing out was a humongous snow golem, standing in his four ( **they look like golem and golemites from from clash of clans/Royale)**

That's when the mage (in golem form) roared, causing the very ground to shake voilently

* * *

(To the group)

* * *

All 7 looked terrified, even Natsu, who had an elemental advantage against snow looked like he was ready to run away.

"THEY'RE HUGE! AND THE MAGE IS EVEN BIGGER!" Cana shouted

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Lucy cried in panic ( **Kinda like Usopp does when he sees something big and dangerous** )

"WE NEED TO HELP LUFFY!" Mira shouted, getting ready to transform, when a blur that appeared besides her for 1/100 of a second, before vanishing. But Mira had caught it.

"Mira! Get going!" Erza shouted, as she was already about to head out to help her crush, but was held back by Mira, who gave all of them a strict command

"Stay here! Luffy can handle it!"

They looked at Mira as if she was a mad girl, but they stayed, none the less.

And just as they looked back, they saw the big golem.. had been cut..

* * *

(Luffy)

* * *

"They're huge!" he shouted, before the Mage-Golem roared so loudly that it shoke the ground, but Luffy didn't fall. In fact he didn't loose his balance at all.

"Awesome!" he commented, before he realized the danger he was believed to be in.

"I really could use a hand with these" Luffy said to himself.

And just as if Nature had heard him, a faint voice was heard.

" **Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson"**

And in the next second, the Mage-Golem had been split... no... cut in half bu a blur, a blur that no ordinary man could see, even a HIGHLY professionally trained warrior wouldn't have seen it. But Luffy did. And his grin was larger than life, when the man appeared behind him.

"Who may I ask dare to attack my captain like that? I'll have to ask you to back off!"

The voice was recognized by Luffy everywhere. Who turned around to face his green haired, one eyed three sword-using first mate. His green hair had to be cut not too long ago, cause he pretty much looked just like three years ago, but his haki was off the charts now.

"Seriously Captain, you can't do anything without me having to drag ya out of trouble"

Luffy's grin never left his face, as he greeted his first mate.

"Hey Zoro!"

* * *

 **Done. I Really enjoyed this chapter**

 **But as i said, i personally think that i have given too bad explainations on different things, and those will be adressed in te infromation chapter after this one.**

 **But on a better noe though, we have almost reached 20.000 vews. THATS INCREDIBLE! THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY VERY MUCH. i have such a blast reading the reviews, and writing the chapters as well. Thank you so very much :)**

 **But until next chapter**

 **Peace!**


	14. Zoro-part 2, Sanji and Acnologia?

**Another chapter out, kinda messy but it's readable. so hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail**

* * *

The mages who were spying couldn't believe their eyes, even Erza, who was sued to cut things hadn't seen this coming. The green haired man who appeared out of thin air.. he had... had..

Lucy were to stunned to move, her hands covering her gaping mouth.

"H..he cut it!" she stuttered, the words barely escaping her mouth, but everyone around them heard it

"Wh..who is he?" Lisanna asked, her eyes wide open, not daring to make a sudden movement, as if the man would hear them and come their way

Cana suddenly remembered what Luffy had told her and Mira before he left

"Is that the guy he's searching for?"

The others turned to her with a confused look, all except Mira.

"What are you talking about? Finding someone?" Erza Questioned.

"Yeah, Luffy was talking about finding someone that he hadn't seen for too long." Mira confirmed

The others looked understandingly at Mira, before turning their attention to the two men a few meters away from them.

"Well if that's the case than we're Lucky, he did say that he would be on the look out for at least two weeks of this mystery person" Mira said kinda bluntly, but it caused Lisanna, levy and Lucy to sweat drop.

**Where they going to spy on him for that long?** the three of them thought in unison, before they heard another colossal sound, and turned back to watch the ongoing

fight In front of them

* * *

(With Luffy and Zoro)

* * *

"Luffy! I never actually believed to find you here out of all the places in this strange new world, I was beginning to worry that I had to travel the globe to find ya" Zoro stated with a grin as he and Luffy completely ignore the giant upper-body made of snow crashing behind it's torso and under body.

Luffy just grinned

"Hah, you think I'm so weak that I need to be babysit to make way here?" He asked with a grin, only matched by the one on Zoro's face as they each other a welcoming fist bump, and even if it was a small way to greet, it was more than enough to greet each other in a Best friend way.

That's when they saw the mage who Luffy had been fighting, since the upper body of the Mage golem ( **Calling the the mage for Mage golem to avoid confusion with the smaller ones around them who has yet to make a move)** had been cut off, the lower body had collapsed as well, and now they saw the upper body of the man in the center of the lower body ( **Just like pica when Zoro cut the statue to pieces to find him within the stone)**

"What amazing power." The man said between heavy in and exhales, for some reason it had taken his toll to make the 20 something golems, or had it been when the new guy cut him, he honestly didn't know. But what he DID know was that he needed to finish them of.

"ATTACK!" The man shouted.

And as commanded, the smaller snow golems started walking towards them, while on the ground TONS of EVEN smaller golems appeared, but not only golems, snow like clones of the mage himself with snow swords, shields and clubs (just to name a few of the weapons)

Zoro drew his other sword, having only his Wado Ichimonji sheltered, and Luffy prepared his fists. They were surrounded hundred times over, even more.

And as tho confirm, the mage in the background started to brag on how they were outnumbered 280 -2, and how even they didn't stand a chance, and how the snow weapons were hard like stone and really sharp.

Zoro and Luffy just stood there for some time, before almost bursting out laughing,

"You re...really thing these snow piles have the skills to stand up against us? Hah! Fat chance!" Zoro laughed so hard that he almost fell to the ground

"you really are dumber than you look" Luffy laughed

The snow-mage was deeply offended and annoyed, the were toying with him

"KILL THE STRAW HAT FOOL NOW!" He shouted, giving the command to his snow army"

The snow army obeyed the command, and charged at Luffy.

But none made it three meters before Zoro took action, and twisted his blade to make a 360 degree flying slash attack cut trough all the enemies, killing them instantly.

While Zoro preformed his attack, Luffy jumped in the air, before twisting his feet, and started to sprint in the air towards the snow mage who looked stunned by the performance

"Sky walk!" Luffy shouted, as he sprinted with amazing speed towards the mage who had managed to get the giant lower body to stand.

"What?" The mage could burp out, before a **"Gum Gum Rifle"** hit the snow body, destroying it instantly. And Luffy wasted no time appearing in the now free mage's face, before crashing a fist covered in Blood red flames, that burned much greater than normal orange ones.

"Arghh..." the mage spat out along with spit and blood, as he crashed into the ground with extreme speeds, while Luffy back-flipped to Zoro's location, who were done destroying the entire snow army, including the snow golems.

"You Okay?" Zoro asked as he watched Luffy's arm burn blood red.

"Yeah, no sweat"

"That was curly brows technique you used there wasn't it?" Zoro asked, he had been watching his captain doing that technique to get close on the snow mage.

"Yeah, I learned it over the past three years, and trust me, it has helped a lot" Luffy confirmed

The two of them scouted the area for any remaining enemies, but the only thing they could see with their eyes were the piles of snow around them.

"By the way Luffy, Who are the group following you?" Zoro asked, as he pointed a finger towards the group who were spying on them behind a big pile of snow some distance away, not bothering to look their way.

"They're friends of mine. Dammit! I told them not to come along, even if I knew they were there. I didn't get the chance to shake them of, nor tell them to leave. I figured that looking for you would take quite some time and be quite dangerous, so I wanted them to stay back at the guild

Zoro looked surprised, but he understood.

"Luffy, what guild are you in?" he asked

"Oh, I'm in the guild called Fairy tail" Luffy confirmed, and this sparked Zoro's interest

"Fairy tail huh? Perfect. I was looking to join that guild. I hear it has strong members" Zoro grinned

"Yeah, fairy tail is a great guild. I became S class within my first days there" Luffy grinned, while Zoro looked confused

"S-class?"

"I'll explain later, but for now shall we head to the guild?" Luffy asked, getting ready to leave.

"Well. As tempting as it sounds, we... or I at least can't just yet" Zoro stated, getting Luffy off-guard

"What? Why?"

"Because, the reason I am here is because I was gonna break free the shitty cook" Zoro stated

"SANJI?! HE IS HERE AS WELL!?" Luffy shouted, in a exited and worried tone, the worrisome tone was because Zoro had said "Break free"

"Yeah, we too were stuck together for almost three years, but about 3 months ago, he got captured while I was in a town, and I just figured out where he is located" Zoro explained

"Sanji was captured? How?"

"I know that he wasn't beaten in Battle, I believe turned himself in to a guild or something that threatened to kill tons of ladies or something. Figures that he would get captured that way" Zoro continued, while Luffy just nodded

"We need to find him right away, but first I need to send the seven people over there back to the guild. They can't continue following us, it will be really dangerous I presume" Luffy stated, and hiked his thumb in the spying group's

"Then tell them so we can get on our way" Zoro stated.

Luffy nodded, and then both seemingly disappeared

* * *

(The spying group)

* * *

"They.. they disappeared... Levy stated

"where did they go?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu, who had been quiet this whole time however was confused. His senses told him that they were there... but... they were behind them as well?

He turned just as a strong voice started talking behind them

"Your friends are rather slow Luffy"

This caused the girls to turn around as well, where they saw Luffy and the other guy sitting cross legged behind them. Luffy had a piece of meat in his mouth, while the other guy had some booze. It looked like they had been sitting there for awhile

"Luffy! How did you know we were here?" Erza asked, before jumping to conclusion long before any explanation were given, as she equipped a dagger and pointed it at Zoro.

"You told him didn't you? What part of spying don't you understand?"

Zoro just grinned, his hand slowly moving to his swords, but Luffy stopped him

"Zoro relax. I knew that you were spying on me since we left Magnolia even through I said that you should stay at the guild" he stated, causing the girls (except for Lucy) to look down in the ground in shame for disobeying him

"I'm sorry, please hit me!" Erza stated in her normal reaction

"It's OK, none of you got harmed so it isn't something for me to be mad about, and I accomplished the first part of my job much sooner than anticipated" Luffy sighted. The girls feeling a slight relief before getting serious.

"Now, I want to introduce the man I was looking for" Luffy said as they turned their attention to Zoro.

"This is Roronoa Zoro, he is my first mate and best friend. And he is really strong and nice as well" Luffy complimented, causing Zoro to crack a small smile

"Zoro, this is Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Natsu and Lucy" He told Zoro, who greeted them with a nod, and getting a greeting in return by the 7 mages.

"Now that I have introduced him, I will have to ask each one of you to go back to fairy tail" Luffy stated

Cana blinked at this

"You're coming with us you know!" she demanded. But Luffy shoke his head in decline(?)

"I Can't just yet, I have one last thing to take care of before me and Zoro return, and I won't have you seven spying on me, this job is just to risky for you to tag along" He stated firmly

That's when the girls started arguing on how they wouldn't let him out of sight, and how they were going home when he was.

All the arguing made Zoro annoyed,

"Oi, you heard him, it was a direct order, And as part of his crew I will see the order trough" Zoro stated, as he drew his Wado Ichimonji and rested the blade on his shoulder, while staring the the arguing girls down with his eye, sending waves of shivers down their spines.

"I will help you" Luffy stated, and with a snap of his finger, a circle of purple flames appeared, revealing the outside of the guild, just like a picture or mirror.

"What's that?" Mira asked, but she had a clue to what it was.

"It's a portal to send you home so you won't have to walk all the way down the mountain and take the train" Luffy stated, and the seven mages just stared, they didn't know he could do that

"You're coming with us!" Lisanna demanded, but the glare she got from Zoro was draining her courage.

"Not yet. But if you wait for me at the guild you will a reward when I get back" Luffy stated in a deep seductive voice

Erza, Mira and Cana was already trough the portal, and they could see the three girls heading for the guild.

Lisanna, Lucy and Natsu followed suit, and Levy was the last.

"Be careful, and come back!" she demanded as she left through the portal, before Luffy closed it off. Leaving only him and Zoro left in the wilderness.

"What what that suddenly all about?" Zoro asked, confused that the girls had been tricked to go because of a reward

"All of them has some sort of crush on me besides from Lucy and Natsu" Luffy stated.

Zoro just looked at him, before he stood up

"Let's go" He said, as the two of them started to head up the sides of the mountain.

* * *

(a few hours later)

* * *

"There it is!" Zoro stated as he and Luffy stood some distance from what seemed to be a metal door in the mountain. It was pretty good covered, cause the snow was falling like crazy, and it was just because of Luffy's flames that they hadn't frozen to ice statues already. And the only reason they saw the door was because of their Haki

"I see it" Luffy stated, as the two of them got to the giant doow (it's a sliding sideways door)

* * *

(Inside the mountain)

the man hadgood time, watching multiple monitors that recorded two people closing in on the entrance

"they must have pretty good sight if they found the door this quick. I knew that snow mage was useless to keep them busy, but at least that straw hat's army has lessened to only those two" the man stated, before turning to the cell behind him.

"Look's like your friend is arriving" he said to the dark cell

Inside the cell sat a man, chained up to the wall, dried up blood on his face, and ruined cloth indicated that he had been beaten just a short while ago, his blond hair was long, reaching his throat, and it was messy.

The beat up man named Sanji Vinsmoke, cook of the straw hat pirates, and a part of the monster trio was near unconsciousness, bruises and blood on his face and body. He looked absolutely terrible. But even if he looked so bad, he still got the view.

The view of the shitty swordsman and his respectful captain coming to break him out

It bugged his mind that he was like this, what would Luffy say? That he was too weak to break free himself? Or the fact that the beast they had used to take him out had merely slapped him once with its tail to knock him out?

But all that left his mind, when they heard a enormous sound, and on the monitors he could see Luffy Punching the giant steel door.

"They are coming for you Blondie. But I doubt they will get far, the Dragon's name alone should scare them away, back to their puny guild" The man babbled to Sanji

"Shut up..." Sanji interrupted, and he man looked amused by this

"Why should I? I have control of the black dragon after all! Why should I listen to you who is gonna die here?

Sanji looked up, a serious look in his eyes

"Because... the man wearing a straw hat... won't let me die here... not until we fulfill our dreams... and that black dragon Acnologia or whatever it's called... will not scare him away... He'll most likely beat it..." Sanji stated ( **The … is because he is injured and is exhaling in between the sentences)**

The man just grinned, "Oh? And how do you know that? He's just a kid! He couldn't hurt a fly. That Snow mage he fought was worth less than a fly anyways" the man stated

"You just made a big mistake... one that everyone he fights make"

"And what is that?"

"You just underestimated Monkey D. Luffy, and now you are doomed to loose"!

* * *

 **Done and doner.. (whatever that means) as i said, kinda messy but should be readable.**

 **But untill next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	15. Luffy Vs Human Acnologia part 1

**New Chapter up, yay! I'm really getting hyped to write more, the Story is coming to a climax sooner or later.**

 **Just to clearify a few things.**

 **1\. I am Fully aware of Acnologias true strength, even if human form, so this may seem very OOC (out of caracter) for some of you Fairy tail Fans who is reading.**

 **2\. I have a few referances here from chapters of The story of Luffy: The Pirate war that hasn't been published yet. the Next chapter will answer some of the references.**

 **3\. I DID give Acnologia a color to his Dragon slayer magic since it says in the WIKI that what element Acnologia posesses is currently unknown, so i made it sort of apocalyptic with the color beeing Mostly black with a hint of Dark blue (I called it Dragon Aura). But please tell me if you know what it looks like, or have any idea. I Also gave him his own attack called "** **Apocalyptic Dragon's Flaming Fist" (It's basicly my version of Acnologia's version of the (Element) Dragon's Iron fist" Attack**

 **4\. I Also made multible levels of Haki strengt, and for each the Black haki gets a colored Aura round it. (Such as Gear forth Luffy has a red aura around his haki. The full list of the Haki colors will at the end of the chapter**

 **And 5. THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 20.000 VIEWS ON THE STORY. AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Now, onto the story)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

Luffy gave the door a good punch, penetrating the thick steel layer and creating a giant hole for him and Zoro to enter, while Zoro just watched, proud of course that steel was like paper for Luffy. If he had to use Haki than he would have to step down as captain

As they entered the hole they took to notice that they were in a room. A room strangely similar to the ones at punk hazard, the resemblances were there, the giant pipelines and tanks all over the place.

"This looks a lot like punk hazard doesn't it?" Zoro asked in a bored tone as the two of them walked further into the room, exploring the area.

"Yeah it does" Luffy trailed off, his mindset was completely on finding Sanji, but even he had to blink twice to confirm that they weren't in punk hazard after all

The two of them got quiet as they explored the area even further, and eventually came to an exit that led to some stairs that went both upwards and downwards

"I'm picking up on some presences underneath us, The shitty cook could be one of them." Zoro stated, and Luffy just nodded, and both of them started to run in the stairs, problem was... Zoro ran upwards, and it was unnoticed by him until Luffy had stretched his hand and dragged Zoro with him downwards all the way to the bottom floor, where Zoro swore he would kill Luffy someday.

After apologizing, Luffy looked around the new area. This room was dark, and they could barely see a hand in front of them, but their Haki mapped out a map for them, but even if it did, Luffy lighted his left pointy finger with a small but strong yellow flame that light up the entire room, revealing it for them to see... a shit ton of scratch marks, bites and multiple deep bulks in the walls. And after a quick use of Observation Haki, they had the story

"What beast did they unleash here? Curly brows is strong, but he lasted bout three minutes against whatever it was they at him" Zoro stated, rather surprised that Sanji had been taken down so easily.

"Whatever it was, it's super strong, we better be careful, if he was able to defeat Sanji that easily than we need to be on guard, and even if Sanji wasn't at 100% I still doubt that the match would have lasted longer than six minutes at most" Luffy stated, and Zoro agreed. His instincts told him to be on guard to defend or attack.

* * *

Unknowing to them, they were being watched on monitors by a man, who seemed to have the time of his life, as he laughed, while commenting on how they got closer and closer for each room they entered.

"Man, they're in the very room where you got defeated Blondie, you put up quite the battle against the great black dragon, but you were defeated. Shall we see if your friends can last longer eh? If they come any closer here than I might just release the beast again."

Inside the cell behind him, The blonde man named Sanji Vinsmoke gritted his teeth. Oh what he would give to see Luffy punch the senses out of this man, or better yet do it himself. But he couldn't. Not as long as the third man in the room still was there. The one who had defeated him as a dragon, just to reveal that he was some sort of shape-sifter or something along those lines.

Speaking of the third man, he had risen from his chair, and was now heading for the exit, and this caused the other man to alert

"Oi! Acnologia Where do you think you're going? I didn't order you to leave.

The dark blue haired man now known as Acnologia didn't even bother to turn around, but he pointed at one of the monitors, and directly at Luffy.

"This man is a big threat to your plan, and to your life in general. I'm gonna delay them so you can retreat for now."

The first man looked at Acnologia with big eyes

"What are you talking about? Can't you just kill him?, he can't be that dangerous, he looks like he couldn't hurt a fly!"

Acnologia just shrugged and answered while opening the door to the room where Luffy and Zoro were

"If I were to do so than our fight would most likely level more than just this mountain, plus if i'd manage to kill him then we'd have to deal with Fire-Fist afterwards, and you out of all people should know how dangerous he is Mister R" He warned before closing the door.

The mention of Fire fist got the man nicknamed Mister R panicking, and Sanji looked strangely at the man, and decided to ask

"Fire-fist huh... Tell me... he isn't by any means... Fire fist Ace?" Sanji asked between panting for air, still to tired to move, and he was chained up by rather strong chains.

Mister R looked at him, and answered.

"Yes, Fire-Fist Ace is rumored to be one of the strongest Fairy Tail mages of all time, and he definitely have the power to go toe to toe with Otherworldly godly beings, to challenge him when he's angry is to challenge death itself almost. And it seems as this straw hat fool is a Fairy tail mage, but don't worry, Acnologia can handle him. After all he IS the strongest Dragon Slayer, no one had ever come close to hurting him for real... until just recently when Acnologia fought Gildarts Clive and Fire-Fist. And the results weren't pretty. Acnologia didn't loose, but neither did Ace either. Gildarts were out as quick as you were, but Ace was... different.

Sanji Looked Surprised. Ace was here in this world? He and Luffy were in the same guild? Did Luffy know? And how was Ace that powerful. Of course he knew that Ace was strong, even without his Devil fruit, but to this level was just... weird. Had Ace learned Magic or something

Thousands of questions were swirling around in his head. But he didn't have time to question them, because on the monitors they saw Acnologia standing in front of Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

(Luffy and Zoro)

"After exploring the area a bit, the two started walking towards the end of the room, where they felt the presences of three people. But What was interesting was that one of them got closer to them. The Strongest presence. And before they knew it, they were Face to Face with a Muscular man with Dark blue hair who sported Black pants and shoes, a white sash and a black cloak. But the most interesting thing was the blue symbols on his body.

Zoro looked confused, while Luffy looked concerned. He have had a feeling it was him, and now it was confirmed

The man started Talking

"It's been a long time Straw hat, here to rescue the blonde man I suppose?"

Zoro looked at Acnologia for a second, and then at Luffy who stirred hard at the person in front of them, and he connected two and two. They had met before, and must have ended on bad terms

"Luffy, who is this?" Zoro asked as he got ready to draw his swords.

"My name is Acnologia, moss head"

A Vein grew on Zoro's head, as he got ready to attack, but Luffy stopped him

"Zoro, he is really strong, and in this room we can't fight together, we would just get in each others way. I'll take care of him, you need to go and free Sanji so we can leave.

Zoro looked surprised at Luffy, this was one of the rarest moments from Luffy, where he commanded Zoro to leave him behind and continue. He had done it once before back in their world when they got involved into the ugly war between Kaido and Big mom, and now he was doing it again.

Zoro gritted his teeth, but nodded

"You have to go trough me to get to your friend!" Acnologia shouted, as his hands suddenly got covered in a thick Black and dark blue like aura, almost like a sort of flame

Luffy's hand started Burning as well. Dark Purple flames licked his hand.

Zoro saw the purple flames on Luffy's hand. So he had figured out the secret behind his devil fruit. He could still clearly remember what Sabo had told the crew about Luffy's potential with that fruit.

Acnologia had a magic circle appearing in front of his now drawn back fist, before he sent it forward, and sent a white beam their way.

Luffy answered the attack with a fist shaped Purple flaming beam of his own.

Both attack connected with each other, creating a giant explosion that almost leveled the area around the climax into dust.

After the attack settled down, both Luffy and Acnologia seemingly disappeared from Zoro's eyes ( **But his Haki still picked them up** ) Before both re-appeared in front of each other, connecting fists. The energy generated from the attacks were more than enough to toss around any loose objects in the room, and create big cracks in the floor.

While They were seemingly floating there in their Locked battle of superior pushing strength, Luffy gave Zoro a sign to go, and Zoro wasted no time, as he got to the door that Acnologia had entered from with amazing speed. But he wasn't clear just yet.

With one push, Acnologia sent Luffy flying across the room, and turned around, heading for Zoro who sensed Danger and had drawn two of his blades just in time to defend against the punch Acnologia sent his way.

While standing there in their lock, Zoro started grinning. Every bone in his body told him to continue, but his mind still was focused on Captains orders, to rescue shitty cook so they could leave for the Guild.

Zoro's grin was reflected in Acnologia's Face as he gave even more power into his push, forcing Zoro backwards. It had been so long since he had fought a strong opponent like this, and he was excited for his battle with the Straw hat and the newcomer whit Swords who had managed to block his punch with relative ease.

"I told ya that you had to go trough me to enter" He stated, and with one more push he sent Zoro flying as well.

That's when Luffy came back from his wall, surprising Acnologia for a bit, who crossed his arms in an X to block the Punch. But this punch was covered in Haki, and at the heat of the moment it proved to cancel Acnologia's Defense, causing the Blue haired man to loose his balance and mildly fly backwards. Hitting the wall, but he didn't create that big of a mark since he didn't have that much of a acceleration when hitting the wall. His forearms however hurt more, as he clearly felt the Punch from Luffy's powerful Haki.

Zoro was out of his wall as well, and came with blazing speed just as Acnologia got himself out of the wall, and with a few twists of his wrists with the swords, Zoro had sent a **500 Pound Hawk** slash attack towards Acnologia who Saw the attack coming, and covered his body with his arms in an X shape again, but what he didn't think of was that the attack hit his already hurting spot on the Arm, causing him to bend down for a moment in pain, and one moment was enough for Luffy to give Him a **Gum Gum Whip** to his bending stomach, sending the Dragon slayer flying in the last of the four walls that hadn't been impacted by the three of them just yet, creating a dust cloud that covered him completely

"Zoro! Go!"

"Got it!"

" **Dragons Roar"**

A blast of Black and Dark blue Flame-like substance came their way again really fast, heading For Zoro who was too fixed at getting to the door, and didn't have time to dodge or defend.

But Luffy got him covered, As he jumped in front of Zoro and covered his hands with Haki before defending just as Acnologia had done himself, by crossing his arms like an X.

"Go Zoro!" Luffy grunted, and Zoro didn't waste a second, opening the door and leaving the area

Just before he did, he got a notice of the Haki on Luffy's arms. The Haki Looked just like it did when he used his Gear fourth. It was Black with this Red sort of aura covering it.

As Zoro ran down the long hallway that he had entered he couldn't help but to feel proud. His Captain had certainly not been slacking off there past years they had been apart. And if his Haki was Black and red when he used it normally told Zoro three things

1\. Luffy must have been training almost every day these last couple of years.

2\. He had some catching up to do. His Haki was stronger now as well, but it was Black and bright purple, the second stage in the power of Haki

3\. He needed to see gear Fourth soon, if Luffy's Haki was red normally than it had to be stronger in gear Fourth.

* * *

(Back to Luffy)

Just as Luffy sensed Zoro leaving and closing the door, he gave more power in his defense. And with one powerful spread of his arms he canceled the attack from Acnologia. Who immediately after came running towards Luffy with his hand covered in Black and Dark blue flames **(I'm gonna call it Dragon Flames since writing Black and Dark blue is really annoying and long)**

Luffy intercept Acnologia with a Haki infused Fist, and they ended in a still-mate yet again.

"You were holding Back, that's not nice" Acnologia scolded Luffy with a grin of excitement, it was too long since they had last fought, and all his life he had been looking for a worthy opponent.

"You're not any better!" Luffy replied, and have his push more strength, overwhelming Acnologia who slid backwards, still grinning

"My apologize, I will not hold back anymore" Acnologia stated, Covering his Hand in his Dragon Aura, while Luffy went into his horse stance, pumping up blood and activating his **Gear second,** before stretching his arm back a long distance

" **Gum-Gum Red Hawk!"**

" **Apocalyptic Dragon's Flaming Fist"**

* * *

 **There you go, the first part in a large scaled battle between Luffy and Acnologia**

 **As for the Haki Power lever scale, this is how it goes (Note: This is only for Armament Haki). the 1st stage is the weakest.**

 **1st stage - Normal (What you see mostly in the series)**

 **2nd stage - Black with a rather Purpla Aura (Users: Zoro and Sanji)**

 **3th stage - Black with a strong red Aura (Users: Luffy, Ace)**

 **4th stage - Black with a strong dark ocean blue Aura**

 **Thats all for the Haki for now, but seriously guys. 20.000 people have viewed the story, Amazing. I thank you all so much :).**

 **But untill next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	16. Sanji part 2 Luffy vs Acnologia part 2

**Another Chapter, things are heating up. hope you enjoy it (I re-uploaded it because i found a few grammar errors)**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy tail**

* * *

The two attacks clashed with amazing power, generating energy that devastated the room they were in. But neither of the two opponents gave in.

"You gotten stronger since last time straw hat." Acnologia admitted, as he pushed against Luffy.

"Yeah, I hope you didn't expect anything else since our encounter two years ago" Luffy grunted in reply, as he struggled to keep the balance between the two of them, as his flames were inferior to the Acnologia's, but his powerful Haki balanced the scale a bit.

"Hah! I'd be disappointed if you hadn't either way!" Acnologia replied, before releasing a rather large amount of power back, overpowering Luffy who was unprepared for the sudden shift in power, and sent him flying backwards, hitting the wall yet again with so much power that the wall itself would have crumbled if it led to another room, but luckily... or rather unluckily ( **Depending on how you see it** ) the wall was really thick, and it didn't lead anywhere, and in return didn't break when Luffy hit it, causing Luffy to lay lumpingly, slowly sliding down his self-made wall-bed ( **make sense?** ), while green flames covered his body

"I'm impressed, last time you got way more injured, but you're already healing now" Acnologia confessed, as he slowly approached Luffy, whose body was covered in green flames. But even if his physical wounds were slowly healing, he was still tired. It was as if he was fighting Lucci all over again, where he had to use his most dangerous attacks if he even were to hope to deal severe damage.

"Heh, like I said, I didn't slack around!" Luffy sneered, as his fist covered in an ice colored flame, before punching the ground with it, sending the flame at rapid speed towards Acnologia trough the ground, before it shot out like a spear, directly connecting with the dragon slayer, and while the flames didn't do direct damage itself, the mass of Ice, ready to drill its way through Acnologia certainly did, catching the dragon slayer off guard ( **Just as how Crocodile cut Akainu in half at the end of the marineford war)**

 **"Blue burning fire fly!"**

The next attack came in the form of two big glowing balls of blue that intercepted the dragon slayer, before exploding in massive amounts of deep blue, more destructive flames ( **It's just like the fire fly: fiery doll attack that Ace uses, only the "Fireflies" are bigger and there is two of them coming from his fists, and they deal highly superior (or more if you want) damage than the original attack since the blue flames are stronger than the normal ones)**

Acnologia shielded his upper body with his arms just as the explosion hit him, causing him to be blasted backwards, while his sensitive spot on his arm started pulsing in pain as the blue flames burned the area, sending a wave of pain trough the blue haired powerhouse

" **Yellow Fire Lightning bite"**

Luffy's next fire attack was yellow, entirely yellow, covering his fist, before taking the shape of some sort of animal, before Luffy charged at the dragon slayer, grabbing his sensitive spot with the flame infused hand, and when he grabbed, it seemed as the animal that the fire was shaped as bit him, before exploding in a mass amounts of fire and… Lightning?

"Ugh" Acnologia grunted in annoyance and pain, as he kicked Luffy in the stomach, sending the rubber boy off him, before sending an " **Apocalyptic dragons roar** " after Luffy. But this time the attack was pure white instead of Black and blue like his last one was, and Luffy barely dodged it

"Damn, he did really decide to not hold back anymore. I'll have to step things up." Luffy grunted, as he got ready to attack.

* * *

(With Zoro)

Zoro kicked down the door at the end of the long ass hallway he had been running down, and entered the room where the man nicknamed Mister R sat, waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, it was a straight hallway, you got lost or something?" he mocked, and Zoro grew a vein on his head while drawing his shusui and kitetsu, ready to slice the man who stood up from his chair,

"Bring it on swordsman"

" **Two Gorilla slash"**

Zoro's attack was swift and powerful, flying towards the man. But as the attack was inches away, the man drew his own katana, blocking Zoro's attack

"You're strong swordsman"

"You haven't seen anything yet, Zoro stated, as he twisted his Shusui, before knocking the sword out of Mister R's hand, before kicking him in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards.

"Where is your pride as a swordsman?" Mister R asked, as he got ready to attack with his fists

"It's here alright, but I don't have time to play around with weaklings like you when my captain is in trouble." Zoro stated, as he got ready

" **Iron make: Excalibur** "

In a quick movement, the mage in front of Zoro had made a big, double edged iron sword, shaped as the legendary sword Excalibur.

"Iron make huh? I have met a few with that type of magic, one of them used Ice" Zoro stated, as he remembered the black-haired mage who had used Ice.

"Iron is tougher than Ice! Now get ready to die" the man stated, as he blindly charged at Zoro, who easily cut the iron in half, before cutting the man across the chest,

"And here I started to get my hopes up when you blocked my attack, I guess I was wrong." Zoro said, clearly disappointed by the weak mage who had seemed strong at first.

"Seriously, can't any of you do something without me dragging you out of the mess?" Zoro asked himself, as he turned around and cut the bars to the cell clean off, before entering the cage, where he saw the final third of the monster trio, who looked worse than imagined

"Baga…" He scolded rather softly, before cutting of the chains that kept Sanji in place, causing the chef to fall over. But was grabbed by Zoro before he hit the ground.

"Let's go, Luffy is waiting for us"

* * *

(Back with Luffy)

"Argh!" Luffy shouted as he was flung in the wall of the at least 13th time this day, looking worse than ever before.

His opponent, although stronger than himself, didn't look any better, as he was covered in fist marks, clearly, he had taken some damage as well.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent Straw hat, but I don't have time for your games. I'm merely here because an organization struck a deal with me, but the plans have changed, so I can't play around anymore" Acnologia stated, before his body suddenly got covered by a purple-like mist that filled the room.

**Damn him, what is he doing? ** Luffy thought to himself, as he covered himself with his Haki infused hands.

The mist took off like a storm, and tossed around everything around it, causing Luffy to close his eyes because the wind was too much. And the storm went on for some time, until it finally started to die down, and Luffy opened his eyes, just to meet the horrors of the world itself.

A giant black dragon with blue scales and white eyes stood in front of him.

Luffy looked up at the giant dragon in a mix of astonishment and concern. Astonishment was because it was a dragon, and concern was on how their battle would continue, as his gear third attacks would take up the last bit of space in the room, and leave him no extra to move around in.

Just then, the door opened, and Zoro came running with Sanji on is shoulder, and straight to Luffy, as he (somehow) didn't notice the dragon in front of him

"Oi Luffy, I got him, now let's leave…"

That's when Zoro noticed the huge ass beast in front of them, standing on all four, looking ready to slaughter anything and anyone in his path.

"Holy…"

Zoro couldn't even finish swearing before the beast gave a loud roar, devastating the already devastated room.

"Luffy… you got any idea on how were going to get out of here?" Zoro asked his captain, feeling the sweat start covering his forehead. He may have killed a dragon back at punk hazard, but that dragon was less than nothing in comparison to the killer beast that confronted them.

Luffy snapped out of his trance and acted quickly, he had a plan, but he didn't intend on him coming back from it unharmed… or coming back at all

"Yeah, I have a plan" Luffy said, before enlightened his fist in a thick green flame, and in the next second, he grabbed ahold of Sanji's arm, and the green flames covered the blonde man quickly

"The flames will heal him quickly, but he still needs to see a doctor" Luffy stated, before snapping with his finger, creating a circle made of purple flames in the wall behind them, and in the middle of the flames they saw a large building with the Fairy tail mark on it.

"Zoro, go through there and enter the guild, find Ace, tell him and the guild master everything!" Luffy said, as he got ready to attack the dragon, while Zoro tried to properly react to his newest order

"wha... Ace?... N... NO! NO WAY! I'm not leaving you here alone!" Zoro stuttered, unable to believe his captain's command.

Luffy sighted, it was only a matter of time before the dragon got fully down to earth and ready to attack them, so he activated his gear second, and without warning, and as fast as he could to prevent Zoro from blocking or dodging, he kicked him in the stomach, sending the Swordsman and the chef almost flying through the Portal.

Just as the two of them went through, Luffy shouted something while withdrawing his foot.

"ZORO! FIND ACE AND THE GUILD MASTER! TELL HIM THAT I WON'T BE BACK FOR AWHILE!"

"LUFFY YOU MORON!"

And just as Zoro shouted that, Luffy disabled the portal, and the flames disappeared.

Zoro blinked a few times, to stunned to say anything, while Sanji, who had gained consciousness right away after Luffy had "" Healed"" him still tried to register what had happened

…..

…..

…..

"LUFFY!"

* * *

(Back with Luffy)

Luffy turned his attention to the dragon in front of him while punching his right fist into his left palm, cracking his knuckles, ready to take on the beast that was about to attack.

"Heh, it's funny, when we met two years ago you were a dragon and turned into a human, but this time it's different.

Acnologia sneered, before he spoke.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me now?"

Luffy just grinned, and his arms exploded into flames yet again, but these flames weren't anything like the ones he had used before. These were pitch black, as if you were looking at pure darkness

"You use pure energy based attacks, you don't have an element. But even pure energy wouldn't even try to hope to match the power of darkness, Luffy stated, as the Dark flames licked his entire arms and shoulders.

"Dark flames? I seem to recall another person using darkness to avoid my attacks" Acnologia stated

"So, you have met him huh, well I'm sorry to tell ya, but every elemental devil fruit came from this one, even if everything takes the shape of fire, every Logia fruit you can find came from this one.

Acnologia sighted, as he didn't understand what the boy was babbling about.

"Be quiet boy, your talk makes my head ache. It doesn't matter if you have the original source to Logia's or whatever, cause your time is up!"

Suddenly, a large, white ball of pure energy appeared in the dragon's mouth as he charged a breath attack. But Luffy just grinned, as his Black flames collected in massive amounts around his Right fist.

" **Flames of Darkness commandment: Black devastation!**

Luffy's then sent an enormous beam of dark flames towards Acnologia, who shot his breath attack in return. And the two attacks collided midways, and stood in a standstill for about three seconds, before Luffy's Black flames overwhelmed Acnologia's attack, and pushed the collision climax further towards the dragon, who in the last second gave an extra amount of power to try and even the odds, and the white beam barely managed to cancel out itself and the Black flames from Luffy, but it created an explosion in the process.

An explosion that Almost leveled the entire Mountain.

* * *

(With Zoro and Sanji)

The two of them had gotten to their feet

"Ace!"

"What?"

"Luffy said Ace would be in here! We have to warn him!" Zoro stated in a panicking voice while pointing at the doors to the fairy tail guild,

"Let's go!" Sanji shouted, as they both charged at the guild door.

* * *

(Inside the guild)

"I say we go back and help him!" Erza stated

"Yeah I agree" Cana agreed

"I'm against it, he told us to wait here for him to return after all" Levy protested

"I too say we wait here!" Lisanna stated, before turning to her sister, "What about you Mira? What do you suggest?"

Mira was thinking long and surprisingly hard on the answer, before coming with a reasonable suggestion.

"I say we wait here for a little longer, and if he hasn't returned, till then, we go after him"

Erza nodded. "I can agree on that. We wait for two hours, and if he isn't back by then, or at least on his way, then we'll go find him"

"Yeah!" Levy, Cana and Lisanna agreed.

"I wished we could get some more information about his current situation through" Levy stated.

And as if god had heard her, the door got knocked down by Zoro and Sanji, who caused everyone to look at them

Silence stained over the guild, and over the two guests who looked like they had just seen the scariest thing in their life… and that was true.

Makarov, who had been sitting on the bar counter and ear dropping on the five girls in a mixture of concern and humor, welcomed the two guests.

"Hello there"

Zoro looked at the old man, and he felt the magic power from that man, he was strong, and Luffy had told them to look for the guild master.

Sanji felt the same thing, and he must have thought the same thing as Zoro, because they both asked in unison

"Are you the guild master?!"

Makarov wasn't entirely ready for the panic in the two men's voices, but he answered none the less.

"Yes, that would be me. My name is Makarov Dreyar, the third guild master of Fairy tail, and who are you to my boys?"

"Name's Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji" they both greeted at the same time, before Zoro asked the question they needed answer to.

"Is a man named Ace here? We need to speak with him!"

Makarov looked at the two men who almost demanded that they needed to see Ace,

"Ace is in the basement right now, is something the matter?

"We need to talk to him now!" Zoro rushed.

Makarov was unsure of what to do, but he decided to get Ace so they could talk to him.

"I'll go get him now, just wait here"

As Makarov Left, Erza came up to them, and Sanji immediately got hearts in his eyes when he saw the five girls standing in a group besides them

"Oi swordsman, you were with Luffy weren't you?" Erza asked in a strict voice

"Oh? You are Luffy's friends who spied on us, I remember you" Zoro said in a surprised voice (Sanji just stood in the background and daydreaming for himself)

"Yeah, and we would like to know why Luffy isn't with you now…"

Erza was cut off, as Ace entered the main floor from the basement, and instantly recognized the two from Luffy's crew. Zoro and Sanji

"Oh Zoro! Long time no see" Ace greeted as he approached them, followed by Makarov.

"Ace… So, you are alive" Zoro mumbled under his breath, but Ace heard him and started laughing

"Yup, sure am, so what's up? I heard you were in a rush to talk to me?"

Zoro and Sanji got alerted,

"Luffy is in big trouble!"

Ace's expression went from surprised to serious and concerned in under 0.01 seconds

"Trouble? How come? Why is he in trouble?" Ace asked, concerned

"Luffy is fighting a dragon supposedly called Acnologia by himself!"

…

….

Silence

…

…

"Lu...Luffy is wha…t? Makarov stuttered, Unable to register the sentence that had been spoken by the green haired man

The entire guild was silent. Unable to react properly.

The girls looked in horror, their hands against their mouths, as the name Acnologia alone was enough to set fear into every one of them ( **As I stated in earlier chapters, I don't know the Ark lineups in fairy tail that well, or anything major really. So, whether they know about Acnologia at all or not is out of my knowledge, but in this story the know (note as this is JUST before phantom lord Arc)**

"Luffy is fighting him alone?" Ace asked in an almost shaky voice

"We're sorry, we would have been there, but he sent us through some sort of portal from there to here against our wills and told us to tell you that he wouldn't be back for awhile

…

…

Even more silence

…

…

A vein grew in Ace's forehead

"LUFFY YOU RECLESS BASTARD, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" he shouted to himself, before heading towards the guild Exit.

"Old man, I'll go get Luffy out of trouble. And Mira, Cana, Erza, Lisanna and Erza, you stay here. Understood?" Ace Asked, as he threw a glance at the girls that they had never seen before from him, and nodded, against their will. They wanted nothing more than to tag along, kick the dragon's ass, and drag Luffy back to the guild and beat him up for being reckless.

"No Ace! It's too dangerous!" Makarov protested, unknowingly stepping on an already popped nerve

"Well it's damn better than sitting here getting news that my Little brother already could have been killed! Ace shouted as he stormed out of the guild

Makarov sat down on a nearby bench, massaging his head.

"That brat! doesn't he know how dangerous that creature is? The last thing we need is for another strong member to get injured." Makarov stated himself, just as Gildarts came out of the infirmary

"What's the matter Makarov?" Gildarts asked, while eyeing the two newcomers.

"Luffy… is fighting Acnologia by himself"

The sweat drops were clearly visible on the Crash mage's forehead, and he begun to slightly shake

"He is what?! Does Ace know this?"

"Ace went to get him back"

Gildarts let out a breath of relief

"Well if Ace is on his way than Luffy only needs to hold out for so long, and if Luffy is as strong as Ace claims him to be than I think Luffy isn't in too much danger" Gildarts reassured, but even he was scared by the mere thought of the two of them facing the dragon, even if Ace had protected him from it when they were on their previous mission.

The guild was silent, no one knew how to react to these news, it was almost as the guild had taken the loss of Luffy's life before they knew his status.

Erza however had drawn her sword, and charged at Zoro, who blocked the attack with his Wado Ichimonji.

"Why did you abandon Luffy! You were there when we last saw you two?" She asked as serious as she could be, but Zoro heard the tremble in her voice, and if you looked closely, you could see the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't have a choice woman! As I said, Luffy forced us through the same portal move as he sent you back with!"

Erza gritted her teeth, as she twisted her sword, and tried to cut the sword out of Zoro's hand, but his grip was firm, and Erza realized, as she cut the connection and jumped backwards, before pointing her sword at him

"I Don't believe you! not one bit"! Erza said, as she was accompanied by Mira, Cana, Lisanna and Levy.

Zoro sighted, with his eye closed

"Well then…" Zoro started, before opening his eye, and they saw a visible red line go through his pupil, and they felt his Aura

"I guess I'll have to make you believe me then!"

* * *

 **There, done. a longer chapter than my normal ones. things are spicing up, as Ace is heading to get Luffy back. If you liked the story than leave a review and give me your honest of honest opinion about it. whether it's hate or not, tell me what you think and such**

 **But untill next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	17. Competition

**I'm sorry. Sorry for the long wait between the last chapter and this one. I've had a hard time the last couple of months, dealing with college, life and severe depression. but, now i hope to be back with frequent uploads on my stories. since we hit iver 30.000...**

 **wait... 30.000 READERS?! DAFUQ? no, but really, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, i haven't furfilled by part by uploading, but you certainly ahev continued to read, and i'm so greatful for it, it motivates me to continiue, and so we will**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

If you take the train from the main City of magnolia and head southwest, than you will pass by beautiful landscapes, long flat fields of nature, pass by the sea, and eventually pass by the mountains lining up in the distance. And you would barely be able to see the top at all.

But now you didn't have to look for the top anymore, because there was no top anymore, in fact, there was no mountain rage anymore at all, all that remained of the mountains was an humongous crater, and in the center of that crater laid the straw hat wearing, S class, pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy.

Why was he just laying there you ask? (A/N: **you probably don't..**.)

It's simple, he was out of energy

why?

Because that's what happens when you fight a huge overpowered fucking dragon.

* * *

(Luffy)

Luffy felt his muscles scream in pain as he tried to stand, and it was ultimately to no avail, as he just fell down on his back, completely out of energy, bruises **EVERYWHERE** on his body, including on his right eye. His body was also covered with ugly wounds, which had stained Luffy's body with -now dried- blood.

Luffy coughed hard as his now lost-count-of attempt to stand up failed, and each cough hurt more than the last, vibrating his injured muscles, sending seemingly endless waves of pain throughout his body

He had been laying there for what seemed forever, slowly recovering after his major and unexpected battle with the dragon of the apocalypse, who, had retreated some time ago, much less injured, but far from untouched.

"Damn, I need some meat..." he complained to himself as he tried to stand up yet again, but his attempt ended up with the same results as the countless last times he had tried, and it took the last bit of his energy, cause he fell half unconscious and half sleeping on the ground just seconds after.

The last thing he heard before his last bit of consciousness faded was a familiar voice shouting out for him.

"LU!

"Ace..." Luffy stuttered before passing out.

* * *

(At the guild)

Erza and Zoro stared each other down, both with a blade in hand, ready to attack or defend at any moment, but before either of them could make the starter move, Erza, along with the rest of the guild members fell unconscious to the ground, leaving Zoro and Sanji confused as they looked around the guild, before their eyes landed on the still standing and conscious Makarov, and both got to conclusion

"What did you do to them?" Zoro asked him

"Erased their memories, when they wake up they will only briefly remember that you even entered the guild.

Zoro rose an eyebrow,

"Why did you do that exactly?" Zoro asked

Makarov sighted

"You mentioning Acnologia's name alone is enough to potentially set fear in my children's hearts, and I can't stand the thought of them worrying for a threat of that scale, they wont know anything, you will not tell them anything, and neither will Ace nor Luffy. Understood?"

The gaze in Makarovs eyes was more than enough to make Sanji and Zoro gulp and nod in agreement, even if Sanji was kinda upset that all the lovey ladies was mentally changed, if it was for the greater good for them, than he wouldn't argue.

"Good, now I need you to come with me, we need to talk"

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, before following the old man to his office

* * *

(Ace)

Ace had been lucky.

He had gone searching to retrieve Luffy, but reality had hit him just after he had boarded some random train going southwest. The reality that he didn't have a clue where to start looking for his little brother at all, and so, he had just followed the path that the train took him, and he had even fallen asleep.

Until...

The sudden stop of the train, and the loud voices inside and outside the wagons woke Ace from his slumber so he stuck his head out the window to see what all the commotion was about.

He noticed three irregular things on the spot.

The huge amounts of giant boulders, gravel and stone _**everywhere**_

The dying flames and burnt ground everywhere

The Mountain besides them that seemed to be lacking in the whole "Mountain" department, because it looked more like an overgrown crater more than anything

Ace blinked a few times, before opening his window fully and jumped out to take a closer look on the damage around here.

One of the instructors saw him and approach him

"Sir, I must ask you to go back to your seat, we will be heading back to Magnolia shortly"

Ace seemed uninterested in what he was told, and asked his own questions

"What happened here?"

"I do not know, if you want answers than you can ask the group over there" the instructor answered while pointing towards four people close to the giant amount of gravel blocking the path, and behind it was a large amount of boulders and giant rocks blocking the railroad even further.

Ace nodded and headed their way.

The group took notice to the fast approaching Ace, and one of the men headed his way

"I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to ask you to ge..

"What happened here?" Ace interrupted sorta harshly, wanting answers, not commands. And he seemed to startle the detective or whatever he was to answering his question.

"Well, that's what we're trying to find out. We believe the mountain to have been unstable, building pressure somehow, and now finally exploding, it supposedly exploded about 1 ½ / 2 hours ago, but it's strange, this isn't a volcano of any sort, in fact, there isn't any lava chambers anywhere around here.

Ace raised an eyebrow, it didn't make sense, a mountain doesn't just blow up like that.

"By the way, I'm jack, and these are my co-workers, John, Leia and Robin." Jack greeted, as he pointed towards his three co-workers.

John was a blonde, fairly high muscular man who seemingly was talking to someone over a communication lacrima

Leia was also blond, a slim figure and body that would leave men staring

But Robin was the one that interested him the most. She looked like Leia only older and more developed, and she had jet black hair.

Either, Ace was going crazy, or he knew here somehow from somewhere, but it was foggy,

"So, now you know, now, I'll have to ask you to go back to the train a..."

"Do you have any sort of recordings on what may have happened, video, energy-signals, anything?" Ace interrupted yet again.

Jack seemed tumbled

"Who are you exactly? And why is this so interesting to you?" jack asked

"Oh, my apologies for not introducing myself first, My name is Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace." Ace apologized while bowing.

Jack seemed to draw notice to the name Portgas D. Ace

"Ace... you wouldn't happen to be Fire fist Ace, S-class mage of Fairy tail?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"That's me, you guessed it" Ace confirmed.

"No way!, eh.. come here! I'll show you what you want to see right away" Jack stuttered as he politely signaled Ace to go first, like he was some sort of king.

Jack was quick to find the papers of energy reading in the area that had been recording for the last 5 hours or so.

"This is what allowed us to pinpoint the time of the explosion" Jack explained, as Ace looked at the chart like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

On the chart, the lines that signaled energy was at a normal pace, with a few upwards here and there... until the lines suddenly just shot upwards in a straight line, no build up, no warning, nothing.

"A huge sudden burst of energy?"

"Yeah, but what may have caused it is unknown. As I said, we believe it was some sort of pressure build.

"Ace starred at the chart,

starring

starring

….

Ace's eyes suddenly widened, as he dropped the charts, and started to around towards the mountain.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he heard Jack shout from the distance.

"TO GET MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK!" Ace shouted, as he transformed his lower body into fire, and flew up the remains of the mountain, his thoughts swirling around his head like a storm, hoping he was right

He was

Just as Ace passed the edge of where the mountain foot stopped, he saw him, laying in the middle of the ""Crater""

"LU!"

* * *

(back to the guild the guild)

Erza Opened her eyes, only to be met with the gaze of Mira, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and a few others from the guild.

"Erza! Thank god you're awake" Mira sighted in relief, as the scarlet haired warrior sat up and looked around, trying to remember what happened, while putting her hand to her face, trying to calm her headache.

"Damn, what happened?" Erza asked

"That's what we want to know as well, I don't remember a thing" Gray answered

"Perhaps it was Mystogan?" Lisanna suggested.

"Most likely, but somehow I doubt that" Levy answered

"Perhaps he just was careless with his magic for a second?" Cana suggested

"I honestly don't know anything" Levy confessed, but it wasn't like it was a surprise, none of them remembered a thing

"Perhaps we can ask the master" Mira suggested, and Erza agreed.

"Yeah, the master should know what happened"

Just as they were about to head to the Makarovs office the office door opened, and out came Makarov himself, along with Zoro and Sanji, which caught the group, as well as the rest of the guild a bit off guard

"Ah my children, you are finally awake, good, it seems like Mystogan was extra reckless with his sleeping spell" Makarov explained, while looking at the still confused look on his children's faces.

"So it was Mystogan" Levy asked as she felt the cloud in her head slowly fading

"Yeah, you've been out for quite some time now."

The guild got quiet, they didn't have anything to comment on. The mysterious feeling in everyone's head was slowly fading as well, so they felt better.

That's when the attention fell upon the green haired and blonde haired men standing besides the master.

"Gramps, Who the hell are they?" Natsu asked as he pointed towards Sanji and Zoro, who merely glanced back at him.

"Oh right, these people are Friends of Luffy" The master introduced, before signaling with his hands that they had to introduce themselves.

"My name is Sanji, I'm a cook" Sanji introduced in polite manner

Zoro wasn't as polite, mostly because of all the thoughts running in his head at the moment.

"Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman" was everything he said.

"Don't be rude like that!" Sanji scolded

"You say something Curly brows?"

"You damn moss head! I'll take you down here and now!"

"You can try!"

The two were now butting heads, and the guild saw a clear similarity with these two

**They're just like Gray and Natsu** was the only thought running trough their heads.

Mira was the one who broke the silence

"Luffy! You were with Luffy weren't you, on the mountain where we met you two!" she blurted out, pointing at Zoro, who nodded as a reply

"Than where is he now?" she asked, feeling a wave of adrenaline combined with worry fill her.

Zoro sighted

"I don't know, perhaps he is on his way here. You see, he sent me and Blondie over there to this building, just as he did with you guys, trough that portal thingy.

The girls and Natsu remembered that, how Luffy had made a portal of purple flames and sent them back to the guild.

"And he did that with you two?" Erza asked skeptically, she didn't believe Zoro for a moment,

Zoro nodded

"But why would he do that exactly?" Erza asked, obviously trying to find a lie in Zoro's proclamation.

Zoro was about to answer, but he was interrupted by the flashing light that came from Makarov's pocket

Makarov entered his pocket and pulled out a small communication lacrima, which formed the face of Ace within it

"Ace, how's the search going?"

"I found him gramps, we're on our way back now" Ace responded

"Good, how is he?"

Ace took a moment to respond.

"Injured, but fine, he has bruises everywhere, and some nasty wounds, but other than that he should be fine, he is unconscious at the moment.

Makarov sighted in relief.

"Bring him to Fairy Hills, he will be treated there since he's a welcomed guest there form before.

Ace felt mentally jealous now, even if he didn't have an sexual intrest for any of the girls in any way, the fact that a man was allowed to sleep, or even go inside the fairy hills building was super rare.

"Yes Gramps, were bout an hour away" Ace finished, before hanging up

Makarov laid the lacrima back in his pocket, before turning to Zoro and Sanji

"Well, it seems like Luffy made it out, he will be resting for the next few days though, and I can't allow you to stay in the fairy hills with him since that place is normally only for the ladies.

Sanji almost busted into flames while asking why Luffy was allowed then.

"For starters, he isn't a pervert unlike somebody else that I know" Zoro said dismissively, as long as Luffy got better than he didn't have a problem with Luffy being around only ladies

"Well that's one thing, Luffy also made a deal with the owner, plus..." Makarov stopped, before whispering just low enough for the three of them to hear

"All the girls there have a crush on him, lucky bastard"

That was all that was needed for Sanji to explode in jealousy, while Zoro just smiled to himself. Before taking another observation of the guild.

"Say old man, you wouldn't happen to have some booze around here?"

Makarov nodded in the way of the bar, signaling to Zoro that he could get some there

But before Zoro could get three steps towards the bar he drew his Kitetsu and blocked the sword that was headed for his back.

"Fight me Roronoa" Erza stated

"Huh? Why should I?"

Erza looked at him for a moment, she really didn't know why she had drawn her blade in the first place, but there was something about him that made her want to battle

Zoro had seemed to understand this, because in a quick movement he had shifted his grip, and disarmed Erza, before pointing the edge of the blade towards her throat

It had happened so fast that she barely could register that she had lost her blade at all, and was now staring down the blade with a strange purple line that was inches away from her throat.

"I Accept, I want to see what you're made of" Zoro accepted

Sanji disagreed

"Moss head! If you dare lay another finger on this angel than I will won't hesitate to kill you

The insult pissed Zoro off, but it had pissed is opponent of as well, as they both turned to Sanji and shouted in his Face

"SHUT UP CURLY BROWS!"

"Yes M,Lady" Sanji almost sung, almost happy that he had been yelled at by a woman

"Now, do you guys have an arena?" Zoro asked, knowing that their started move would devestate the guild

* * *

(Outside)

Zoro and Erza was facing each other, Erza had equipped her normal heart kreuz set, and her normal double edged sword in hand, while Zoro had his Kitetsu ready, and his hand was ready to draw Shusui if it was required.

"Ready! Go!"

Erza wasted no time, charging ahead and started attacking at Zoro who effortlessly dodged the attacks with his blade, blow after blow was blocked.

This went on for some time, until Erza changed tic tac, and managed to swing her Sword Under Zoro's before using a burst of strength to pin his sword in the air, while dragging another sword seemingly out of nowhere, and swung at him from the side.

But it was in vain, cause Zoro had predicted this with his Haki, and knew just in time to draw his sword, and so he did, blocking Erza's other blade with Shusui, locking her other blade in place, as she had his one blade.

"You're fast" Erza commented

"You're determined, and you have willpower, but..."

Suddenly Zoro broke his pinned sword free, and pushed her away with the same strength, before he, lightning quickly, had both of his swords crossed in an x, like a scissor, with both blades on each sides oh her neck

Erza had stopped, she hadn't even fully registered that she was inches from decapitation before she felt the power of the blades, the aura they... no... he displayed, the aura that wasn't scared to show his enemies no mercy.

"You lack strength in mind, and to use your willpower fully. I can sense that you are remarkable in battle, but as it stands now you won't defeat me. The battle is over." Zoro clarified.

Erza just stood there, realizing that he had been merely playing with her the entire time, testing her, and spoiling her for what she was capable and incapable of.

Zoro withdrew his blades, and turned around, before he started to walk towards the crowd who had a hard time accepting the fact that Zoro was powerful. And Erza did as well, because she, without reason, drew a katana out of nowhere, before charging at Zoro's back

Closer

Closer

"Scars on the back of a swordsman's a shame" was the last words she heard, before being knocked out cold.

* * *

(When Erza woke up 40 minutes later)

She is waking up! Was the first thing Erza heard when she opened her eyes, and she saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Makarov.

"Erza! How are you feeling?" Makarov asked, as Erza opened her eyes, to find herself in one of the beds in the sick bay.

"Ow" Erza grunted land held her head with both her hands. "What happened"

"You lost against Zoro, then you just attacked him, but he knocked you out with the hilt of his sword before carrying you here" Makarov explained

"Huh, so that's how it is" Erza said, as she sat up in her bed, and stood up, feeling a bit lightheaded, but nothing too serious.

"I just need a glass of water" she said, and was handed a glass of water which she chugged at an incredible speed.

"Thank you" Erza thanked Gray who had gotten the glass of water, and soon they were all heading out of the sickbay, and they all got to the bar where Mira stood and cleaned, there as well sat Zoro, drinking from a bottle of booze, and she took a seat next to him

"So you're awake, that's good" Zoro stated

Erza just looked at him for a moment, before chuckling

"I'm not that weak" she commented

"No, but you must still learn to control your willpower. Pulling a stunt like the one you did will surely get you killed, but I won't kill my guild mates, that would leave me in a bad reputation" Zoro commented, his eye closed as he drank the entire bottle dry.

Erza looked at him confused, before noticing the sleeve on his shirt sliding down, revealing a dark green Fairy tail mark.

"You joined the guild?" she asked

"Yeah, and so did nosebleed over there" Zoro shrugged, and hiked his thumb towards Sanji who was dancing around every table with a woman on it.

"Well, welcome to the guild then" She welcomed, before facing Mira who stood behind the bar.

"Any news on Ace's whereabouts now?" She asked The white haired mage, but Mira only shock her head in decline, and Erza felt disappointed.

"Don't worry Erza, Ace will be back before you know it" the sudden voice of the Master told her, as he jumped up on the counter where he always sat. "I take it you worry about Luffy after Ace called?"

Erza just stared down at the counter, not willing to admit it, but she was really worried for Luffy, if she only knew the worry of Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Levy as well.

"Luffy is strong, he'll be alright" Zoro suddenly commented, catching Erza off guard.

"I know that, but sill, from what Ace said it sounded serious"

Zoro mentally twitched

"From the sound of what Ace said, than he just needs some rest and meat, then he should be back on his feet within the next few days. Zoro commented

Erza turned and stared at Zoro for a moment

Mira was also staring at him, like he knew something they didn't

"Say Zoro, what happened on the mountain after we left? She asked"

Zoro looked at Mira for a moment, before closing his eye and told her a part true-part false story. He knew that Makarov forbid him from telling 100% the truth

"Well, you see, we found out that the entire mountain was a really old facility where nosebleed over there was captured, so we saved him, but when we was on our way to get out we were attacked by some wizards who had a grudge on Luffy, and Luffy wanted to take care of them alone, so he sent us trough his flame-made portal just like he did to you, and it seems like the battle as since ended and Luffy was injured.

Erza's eyes shadowed, so did Mirajane's

"Did they tell you their names? Or if they had any guilds they were a part of?"

Zoro saw their sudden tension, and remembered what Makarov had told him

""The girls have a crush on Luffy""

Zoro chuckled to himself before answering

"No, but I bet that Luffy gave them a beating of a lifetime" Zoro answered

It didn't seem to ease their tension at all.

But what did, was the door... or rather the one who came trough the door.

"Ace! Welcome back!" Makarov greeted Ace, who came up to them and greeted him back

"Where's Luffy?" Erza asked, not giving Ace a second to sit down

"He's currently sleeping in Fairy hills, we bandaged him there and treated some of his bruises, he just needs rest now." Ace answered

Erza, Mira and Lisanna (who had overheard Ace) was already halfway to Fairy hills.

Ace was confused, he had been looking at Erza when he told her, and now she was just gone

"Dafuq? Where did they go?" Ace asked

"Fairy hills" Makarov Answered with a knowing smile on his Face, before looking at Ace with a more serious expression.

"Ace, I erased the entire guilds memory of us talking about Acnologia, the current story is that Luffy was attacked by a horde mages who had a grudge on him"

Ace stared at the counter, he understood the situation and nodded, before turning to Zoro.

"Well, now that all that's said and done, why don't you tell me some of your adventures, I never really got to catch up with Luffy all that much"

Zoro seemed confused that the energetic Luffy didn't talk about their adventures, especially after meeting his lost brother for so long.

"uh, sure" Zoro agreed, as Sanji came up to them, and they both told Ace about their different adventures in sky island, water 7, thriller bark and Sabaody Archipelago.

* * *

(With the girls)

The girls broke down the door to the fairy hills building, and ran up to the room where Luffy had his room (or at least last time), only to be slammed in the head by an angry Hilda

"Damn you noisy brats, we have a guest sleeping here! I can't have you running like crazy you damn fools!" she hissed at the scarlet and two white haired girls who laid on the floor.

"Sorry" all three of them apologized in unison, as Wendy and Cana entered the buildings, staring at the broken down door for a moment, before continuing.

"What's with all the commotion?" Cana asked, looking at the three knocked down girls.

"They just flew inside, not bothering to open the door properly, honestly, it's pathetic how much that boy can manipulate you"

"What boy?" Cana asked, hoping it was who she hoped it was ( _ **It's hope-ception)**_

"That straw-hat wearing brat this entire house have some sort of crush on!" Hilda huffed

"Luffy?! Where is he!" Cana and Levy asked in unison, causing Hilda to rub her forehead to avoid the pain of the noisy brats in front of her.

"He's in the room up there, but I advice that you let hims sleep" he should be better in a few days.

The girls all looked at each other in disappointed, but agreed to let Luffy sleep.

"I know what we'll do, we take turns, one day each, until he wakes, we watch over him." Erza stated firmly while finding a dice, "From lowest to highest,

All the girls agreed on her idea, and all of them rolled the dice

the results was this

Cana: 1

Erza: 2

Lisanna :4

Mira: 5

Levy : 6

Okay, starting tomorrow you Cana are in charge of taking care of Luffy

Cana just nodded with a smile on her face, but inside she was dancing with joy, even if Luffy slept the entire day, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

* * *

 **Rather long chapter, i do not complain tho, because of all you who reads the story have given me strenght to pull out of my depression and suicidal thoughts, no kidding. i used to use this site and my stories as a getaway, but now it, as well as every current 32 082 of you guys (as well as all of you who reads my other stories as well) have helped me, and i'm now here to stay for a long time**

 **Thank you all :) - Subaru10**

 **But untill next time**

 **PEACE**


	18. Ice mage with a familiar power

**I'm sorry for the yet again long break, i just don't have time to write all that much, but i wanted this chapter to go up because i felt like it was time for some more caracter development besides Luffy. And to answer all questions before they eventually come, yes, Gray posesses all three types of "What-you-will-find-a-few-paragraphs-down" why i chose Gray will be explained later.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray had without a doubt seen better days, both physically and mentally. His opponents, a horde of what was essentially Elemental controlling apes was no underestimation, especially since they all seemed to specialize in heat and Fire that directly countered his Ice powers. And even if they appeared weak they were no pushover, as Gray had taken quite the beating himself. And just to add salt on the wounds these things were fast, fast enough to keep pace with himself.

All these factors was bugging the Ice mage to the core, as their speed made them hard to predict, and their raw strength was more than enough to put him on a trial, and give him some wounds in the process.

"Damn it! These things don't play around" he grunted while holding his Ice made Frisbee formed shied up to his face for protection from the kick coming his way, and while Gary was stronger, the animal was no weakling, pushing him backwards quite a distance

Struggling to keep his balance, Gray went offensive, hitting the Giant ape with the flat side of the shield, pushing it backwards, before throwing the shield like a Frisbee at the monkey, who took the shield head on, and was sent to the ground when it connected with its jaw (because of the spin Gray had put on it)

"One more down, too fucking many to go"

That's when he noticed two things

The rest of the Fire manipulating apes had surrounded him

The fury of punches heading his way from every direction he could turn

Bracing himself, Gray managed to avoid the first few punches, but the tides quickly turned when one of the oversized Pyro-kinetic apes managed to land a hit on his right shoulder, catching Gray off guard, who found himself sprayed with strong punches that burned him every time they hit, and they all hit like a machine gun aimed at his body from 4 feet away.

Besides the pain and heat, gray felt an enormous amount of mental irritation, why was so that a bunch of APES was kicking is ass, when he was clearly superior to them. He fought on equal level against a man who had most of the perks from that of a freaking DRAGON, an animal so majestic, powerful and mythical that it made anything else, let alone a horde of apes seem like a gram of sand in comparison.

Apes

Apes…

FUCKING APES

Gray felt the anger overwhelmed him, and he finally snapped when he realized that the apes had stopped punching him, and was now taunting him with facial expressions and other body signs to offend and distract him, while the biggest ape, who happened to be right in front of him, was charging what seemed to be a K.O punch, it's claws on fire created the illusion of a spinning circle of flames as the ape swung it's hand around many times, before halting, then punching forwards with all its might

But Gray, who was still angry at himself, dodged it with lightning quick reflexes, and flung his own right fist, packed with all the irritation, at the overgrown ape, and it connected dead on the face. Multiple sounds of bones and teeth cracking was heard, before the ape was flung backwards quite the distance, knocking over several trees before finally landing unconscious on the ground.

Gray let out a grunt of relief while pulling his hand back, completely unaware of the black color on his hand that faded away in a blink.

He then turned around to the rest of the horde, who looked at him like he was some sort of demon from hell.

"Who's next?" Gray asked, rather calmly for someone who had just delivered fury and fire mere seconds ago.

The horde was still baffled, but gut more together, as they quickly got in position and circled Gray yet again, trying their previous strategy once more, but this time was different, because Gray, who had turned unusually calm, dodged ALL of the punches, even the ones coming from behind where he couldn't see.

For Gray this was strange, it was as if he knew beforehand what the Apes around him would do, before they did it, and so, without question, he moved his body, effectively dodging all the punches, before smacking his hands together and made a giant ice ball that shattered and flung small but massive amounts of ice shards everywhere around him, hitting all the apes, causing fur and blood to fly all around the place as the shards of ice easily penetrated them, sending them retreating back to the forest except for three of them, which bravely but barely stood their ground.

"So, you guys decided to stick around, well I have only two words for you" gray said, before opening his eyes and staring directly at their eyes… no… their soul.

"GET. LOST"

And without noticing anything, an invisible wave flew from Gray and met the Apes, who was suddenly overfilled with the feeling of dominant power that came from him, crushing their souls, and it caused all three of them to start sweating like crazy, two of them turned around and ran back to the forest with blinding speed, while the last one passed out.

Gray blinked a few times in surprise, but brushed it off.

He had no idea that the power of Haki was within his grasp.

* * *

 **Short, i know, but it will set in motion more of the outer story and NOT focusing Solely on a really messy Luffy point of view only.**

 **But anyways, until the next chapter**

 **PEACE**


	19. Updates

Updates are coming soon. - 23 july 2018


	20. Chapter 20 (please read everything)

**Hi... Can i take a few seconds to deliver some information?**

 **This Chapter is up officially as Chapter 20. A chapter i have been SLOWLY writing. ever since Chapter 18 i have been writing this chapter, and deletet it over, and over, and over again. I was unhappy with the results, but even more so by the reason of the bad results. I have never been so down like i have been the last couple of months. sometimes i wondered if i could continue at all, and thus, breaking the promise that i've mande at least twice. to keep consistant uploads.**

 **I still feel really down at points, but my spark in writing has been re-egnited because of all of you. this story has reached over 50.000 readers, and we're soon at 60.000 which is amazing to think about. to know that the Fanfiction community is strong makes me very happy. It may seem stupid at first for anyone, the consept of Fanfiction. but it's actually a really dedicated site. a place to share your interests, and to find others with common interests. and because of this, and because almost all the reviews i get asks for more, i shall so grant you more.**

 **I DO read every comment i get, and i take everything into consideration. so i want YOU to help me. help me to shape this story the way you all imagine it to be. please give all the ideas you want to be seen in this adventure of Luffy and the gang in Fairy tail. i do read everything, and i consider everything you guys say. so let the ideas come.**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece Or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Luffy Struggled, as Natsu shook violently in his grasp, Dark blue flames consuming the dragon slayers body, and his physical power were almost to much for Luffy to hold back.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted, as his older brother, Who held Natsu's arms, his hands covered in darkness, slowly draining Natsu's power. For some reason, his magic didn't disappear when Ace touched him with his darkness grip, as it usually did.

"Hold on Lu!" Ace shouted, as he increased the draining rate, his hands were firmly placed on Natsu's wrist. But even if he had a grip, Natsu was still shaking violently, so Ace had to use some of his strength to keep him in place.

"Natsu! Snap out of it! The battle is over!" Luffy shouted, as he strengthened his grip around Natsu's Body, keeping the young mage calm

Their surroundings looked terrible. The entire City was ablaze, fire everywhere, consuming the buildings and structures, but luckily the rest of the Fairy tail Guild had evacuated all the people and animals who loved there out of harms way

Suddenly, Natsu let out a beastly roar unlike anything else, the share power of that roar alone was more than enough to shake the area they stood in, cracking the ground around them.

Then, with a sudden, and amazing strength, he twisted his hands, so he had a grip on Ace's hands from below, and with one push of strength he managed kick Ace in the jaw, sending him flying backwards, and crashing in a big pile of burning rubble. He the then elbowed Luffy in the face with such power that it damaged him (even if he was made of rubber) and it made him loosen his grip just enough for Natsu to break free by twisting his entire body, and first kneeing Luffy in the stomach, pushing Luffy back, and then he spun kicked Luffy in the neck, sending the rubber pirate flying some distance, before he hit the ground several times, each hit sending him slightly in the air, before he came to a sliding stop on the half destroyed road.

Luffy opened his eyes when he stopped, he had already felt Natus's presence in front of him, and he was right, as the Dragon slayer stood in front of him, his eyes white, with a blue aura. His hair color had changed as well. It was no longer salmon pink, it was dark blue.

Luffy barely managed to dodge the lightning fast punch from Natsu by rolling out of harms way, but nothing he could have done then and there prepared him for the insanely strong Punch that Natsu hit him with, sending Luffy crashing into the ground yet again.

Luffy caught up blood as he tried to stand up from the hole he made in the ground.

"Natsu... please snap out of it, don't make us hurt each other any more" Luffy pleaded, as he tried to stand up, only for Natsu

The last thing Luffy remembered was Natsu charging large amounts of flames in his mouth, and aiming at Luffy, before using his breath attack. Luffy could only embrace himself for the large blue fireball heading his way. Then, everything went black.

* * *

(Fairy hills)

Luffy sat up in world record time, panting hard. His entire body sweating. But there was something more. His entire vision had a faint red color, and he saw his own movement... without actually doing them himself, and he saw himself grabbing a random bag of ice.

He knew exactly what was going on, so he blinked a few times, and the red color disappeared, and his vision returned to normal. Deactivating his ability to see into the future.

See the future.

That's it, his nightmare, the entire thing... it hadn't been a nightmare, at all. He had seen into the future. Far into the future. Too far. His ability to do so shouldn't technically allow him to see that far into the future. This had to be months, even years from their current day.

Luffy held a hand on his head, trying to shake the confusion and headache, when he noticed the bag of ice that he had seen when he saw into the future, being handed to him, and he grabbed it, without really looking on the person handing it to him in the first place.

"Damn, thank you" Luffy grunted, as he placed the cooling ice bag to his head, feeling the chilly feeling of ice meeting his head. And for good measure, he deactivated his fire abilities, so the ice didn't melt immediately, and so he actually felt the cold feeling.

"No problem" the person next to him answered. And that was when Luffy actually bothered to turn his head and greet the person with eye contact.

In a comfy looking chair on the side of his bed, sat Cana, she had a cup of what looked like beer in her left hand, and a book in her right.

"Morning sunshine" She greeted

Luffy looked at her for a moment, he couldn't find the right words, and Cana noticed this, and decided to see if he was as dense as Ace had told them he was

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at a girl like that. Are you a pervert?" She asked with a mischievous smile

Luffy snapped out of his trance when he heard her voice, a small red line appearing on his face as he finally realized he had been staring at her. So he tried to play it away with his normal obvious attitute.

"What'ya say? I didn't pay attention" He asked.

Cana just chuckled to herself, she had seen straight trough Luffy's bad lie.

"Nothing important" She replied, as Luffy broke eye contact and looked around for a moment.

"How did i get here, and how long was i out?" he asked.

"Well, Ace went looking for you, and when he found you, he brought you back. You were in pretty bad shape. And you have been out for about three days now. No one has been allowed to visit until today" Cana informed him

"Three days!" Luffy asked in surprise, and Cana swore she could see multiple exclamation marks light up in his head, then a kinda depressing line.

"I missed 15 meals" Luffy pouted in a depressed tone

"Why is that the first ting you react to? And why 5 meals a day?" Cana asked in a deadpanned voice.

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach growled loudly, and Cana almost giggled.

"Someone's Hungry, I'll go get you some food" She said, as she stoop up from her chair and headed for the door.

As Cana left, Luffy fell back into the bed, he had calmed down, but he was still lightly panting. The Ice bag laid on his forehead, the chilly feeling of ice was nice. It had been a while since he had felt the cooling feeling of ice.. or any cold at all for that matter. It was a pleasant feeling, and quite relaxing, as he felt his entire overworked body calm down, his breathing stabilized, his vision got clearer.

After his temperature had stabilized, he removed the ice bag and laid it on the night stand, before slowly sitting up. He was getting hungry, and he needed something to eat. If Cana wasn't fast enough, he needed to get it for himself.

A picture of Cana up close came to his mind, and he blushed yet again, this time a much deeper color. She was a beauty no doubt.

Luffy slapped himself when his mind tried to go places where Sanji's would have gone a long time ago.

* * *

(Cana)

Cana entered the guild, where everything was normal.. well.. as normal as it got in the crazy ass guild.

Natsu was currently trying to fight Ace, failing miserably in the process, as the pirate caught every punch the dragon-slayer could throw at him.

Gray was unusually calm, he seemed to be in his own thoughts. Mira and Lisanna was behind the counter, talking with Lucy. Levy was reading a book, while the rest of her shadow gear team were stalking her. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. And the two new members with green and blonde hair were arguing about something.

"Hey Mira, I'm going to need a double "Natsu's special" As they had dubbed it. The amount of food that Natsu consumed was something they only had in quantity at the guild, and one or two other restaurant within a 500 mile (5000Km) radius.

Lisanna looked at her for a moment, surprised

"A double Natsu's special? Even you can't be THAT hungry. Natsu manages to only eat one portion of that." She said.

"I know, but it's not for me, it's for Luffy, and a normal sandwich isn't exactly gonna cut it for him. He eats just as much as Natsu, perhaps even more" Cana said with a faint smile. Some people impressed her in weird ways, and Luffy was one of them.

Sanji, who heard them Mention Luffy and Hungry, dropped his argument with Zoro and headed to Mira and Cana

"I heard you mentioned Luffy and being hungry" He said in a gentleman voice.

"Yeah, we're gonna feed him a double "Natsu's special" Mira answered with a Smile, while Cana flinched slightly, SHE was gonna feed him, not them. After all, she was on duty to watch over him.

"A double Natsu's? Tell me, how much is that?" Sanji asked, he had tiny hearts in his eyes because he was staring at two beautiful women, but when it came to Luffy's appetite, he got serious. He never wanted to see Luffy hungry ever again, even if it wouldn't be nearly as bad as it was last time, the mere thought of the last time his Captain was desperately Hungary ever happening again was almost to much for him to think about.

"Well, one portion is about 40 plates of grilled meat with extra meat sauce" She answered

...

"That's it?" Zoro asked. He had heard the conversation, even from where he was standing.

"You'll need more than that to temporarily pause his endless hunger" Ace commented, completely dropping his little scuffle with Natsu, Something that pissed the Dragon slayer off, but before he could throw another punch, Ace hit him in the stomach, hard enough to slide Natsu backwards, but also soft enough so he didn't crash into anything.

Mira blinked a few times, as she found it hard to believe that someone had an even bigger appetite than Natsu.

"Say, if we simply were to give Luffy meat with ordinary meat sauce, than it would take quite some time for him to be satisfied. But with just a few ingredients i can make you a special kind of sauce that will satisfy both Luffy and Natsu with only one plate, and it contains enough energy to keep them going quite some time before being hungry again" Sanji explained

The entire guild looked at Sanji with big eyes. He could make something like that?. Mira herself smiled brightly, she couldn't believe it either, but no way did she go against it. She had a feeling that the guilds bank account would thank them for it.

As Sanji and Mira went to the kitchen, Gray, who had stopped daydreaming went up to Ace.

"Ace, do you have a moment?"

Ace turned around and greeted his fellow guild member with a smile and a approving nod

"Yeah, what is it?`" he asked

"Well, there is something that has been bugging me, an incident if you will. And i may think that it has to do with that secret power that you and Luffy uses. Hwako or what it now was named." Gray begun.

Ace looked at Gray in surprise and corrected his miss-spelling of the word "Haki", before asking a vital question

"Can you explain the scenario?"

Then, the Ice mage explained about his earlier encounter with some annoying apes or whatever, that came out of nowhere and mass-attacked him, something that had triggered something in his brain because of the sudden and immense stress of being too weak to deal with all of them at once.

Ace nodded, as Gray explained his scenario of using Observation, armament and conquers Haki (not that he knew it was exactly that), but he did say that he felt an unexpected calmness all of the sudden.

Ace nodded in approval once more, before he asked Gray to do an action.

"Hit me"

Gray was taken aback by the sudden request, but something in Ace's eye's told him to obey, and so he hit Ace, only for his fist to pass straight trough his body. And Ace disapproved of the punch, telling Gray to hit him like he really wants to hit him, and to put his soul and willpower into it.

And so, Gray kept trying to hit Ace, each fist passing straight trough Ace's fiery body, making Gray more confused and frustrated as to where Ace was going with this.

The struggle went on for some time, before Gray gave up, saying that maybe it was just him feeling weird under his battle, and he was about to turn around and sit down, until Ace taunted him with a few simple words .

"Man, Natsu really is stronger than you.."

Gray wasted no time, punching Ace in the chest, but this time, he hit, sending Ace sliding backwards some distance, while everyone else in the guild watching them just stared, amazed that Gray had actually managed to hit Ace's elemental body.

Ace himself just faintly smiled, as he shock of the punch and got back to Gray

"It seems you have awaken the power of Armament Haki after all, and if what you told me is true, than I believe that you've awakened Observation Haki as well."

Gray looked at Ace, awfully amazed by what Ace had told him.

But then came the message that Gray really didn't want to hear, but almost knew that was coming.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. Even if you have awakened Haki, doesn't mean you can use it as you like. It's a hidden power that everyone possesses, but just a few people have actually awakened, and even awakened you still have to train yourself to use it. It's a process that takes years to perfect

Some of Gray's hope seemed to fade a bit at that, but he just nodded in approval. As long as Natsu hadn't awakened anything suspicious hidden power, than he was satisfied, And he would make sure it stayed that way by starting his training as soon as possible to be able to master Haki.

Just then, Mira and Sanji came back from the kitchen. Sanji held a plate with a cover in his hand, and he gave it to Cana.

"Here, feed him this, and I promise that he will be satisfied and then some." he told her.

Cana seemed confused at first. But she decided not to question it, as she took the plate, before leaving the guild and headed back to fairy hills.

* * *

After Cana left, the rest of the guild slowly got back to whatever they were doing before. Gray sat back down at his table and looked at his fist. That was the second time he had ever touched Ace. The first time being during their first serious battle. He remembered it so well. Of course he had been pounded by Ace mere moments later, but that one punch was now clear proof that he had gotten stronger, something he dearly wished for.

Ace noticed that Gray was distant again, and went over to him, sitting down besides the ice mage, who used a good minute to register Ace's presence.

"Say Gray, If you want, I can train you in Haki." Ace offered. He knew how much Haki could help Gray. He remembered himself when he first learned Haki with the Whitebeard pirates, and how he had actually started using it efficiently when he appeared in this world. It was such a help to his strength and senses, and it had taught him not to be cocky with his Logia powers. Even if he rarely was touched in this world because of that, he had chosen to dodge the attacks he sensed coming his way instead of letting them pass straight trough him, thus strengthening his color of observation and overall reaction time.

Gray, who snapped out of his daydreams, accepted in a heartbeat. He had seen both Ace and Luffy's use of Haki, and he knew that either of them training him would help him much faster than is he simply were to do it himself, and since he had been offered help, he would accept the help.

Ace gave Gray a smile when Gray accepted

"Then we will begin tomorrow early." he started, but his grin suddenly turned to a one that promised pain and suffering. "Your first day of hell. I hope you understand the seriousness of the training you will be undergoing early on."

This was quite uncharacteristic, even for Ace himself, but he needed Gray to understand the toughness this training would have on him. And even if it was short notice and seemingly weird at the moment, he would make sure that The ice mage understood.

Gray himself had seemed to catch on the hook already that this wasn't your stereotypical training, and he mentally tried to relax himself. Already being prepared for the worst would aid him.

* * *

 **I Couldn't find a perfect ending, so it ended on a flatnote, but it will be building up, and now, finally, the fluff and romance will come into play. it's tagged [Luffy, Mirajane, Erza] For a reason, and so it shall be granted because i know a few is waiting for it.**

 **But seriously, thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to continue. Even if it seems simple to say such a thing, and even if it seems so pointless for many because it's just a fan story. For me, it's so much more. It's something i'm proud of. and because of all you who reads this, i can continue to be proud of it.**

 **Thank you**

 **:) - Subaru10**


	21. REWORKING N STUFF

HEEEEEEYYYYY!

So, the reason i haven't uploaded latelty now is because of School alone. BUT, i have recently started working on something that i think will be good for the story, and that is upgrading and polishing the story. Almost Every Chapter will be reworked, some will just have a few minor gramar changes, while others will be entirely different.

 **A few things to be expected changing is:**

-Luffy vs Natsu, Erza, Mira and Laxus.

-How Luffy arrived in Fairy Tail to begin with. **(What really happened is not yet revealed, but i gave a poor explaination which will be changed because i almost die everytime i read it myself)**

-Natsu's power ( **So far i have treated him as a punching bag, but i acknowledge his strenght, even early in the series)**

 **-** When everything is happening ( **The timeline** )

-Luffy's disapperance for three years will have a different outcome

-Luffy looking for Zoro will be moved to something he did while his three years abcense.

-Ace and Luffy's reunion

-Luffy's descovery of his multi-colored Flames.

Much more will be changed, this is just some of it.

 **Some new things to come:**

-New One Piece Caracters

-Ace Vs Luffy

-Sanji's new abilites

-Zoro's new abilities

-Fairy Tail Vs Phantom Guild

-Gildarts meets Luffy

-More revealings of how the One Piece and Fairy Tail is (in a way) connected.

-A Luffy OP observation haki moment (because i can :)

There will of course be much more than just this as well.

I will finish all the reworking before pubnlishing them, so new readers won't be confused if something in the new chapters happened that doesn't line up with later Chapters.

That was it, so untill next chapter

PEACE

 **-Subaru10**


End file.
